Change's the World
by namber4
Summary: Dia yang ingatannya perlahan mulai kembali akan merubah sebuah takdir yang digariskan untuknya./"Oh Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Biju terkuat ingin membantuku../"Khukhukhu Kau sungguh menarik bocah"
1. Chapter 1

Change's the world

Disclaimer : Masasshi kishimoto

A/N : maaf kalo rada ancur soalnya ini fict pertama jadi mohon sarannya

 **Konohagakure no sato**

Berlari da terus berlari menghindari amukan warga desa yang semakin menggila. Entah apa yang yelah ia perbuat diumurnya yang baru menginjak 5 tahun. Ia harus merasakan disiksa, dicaci, dittap dengan penuh kebencian oleh seluruh warga. Dua bulan yang lalu ia diusir dari panti atas kesalahan yang tak ia perbuat sehingga ia harus hidup di jalana. Berbagi makanan dengan tikus dari tempat sampah dan terkadang mencuri sebungkus roti untuk sekedar mengajal perut. Ia harus berhati-hati kalau smpai ketahuan ia akan dihajar oleh warga hingga sekarat. Namun hari ini mungkin adalah hari sialnya ia ketahuan mencuri roti oleh pemilik toko ia langsung berlari menghindari amukan warga yang dengan senang hati menghajarnya

'Hoss¡ hoss¡ hoss¡ aku sudah tidak kuat lagi aku harus sembunyi dari mereka' pikir naruto sambil terus berlari tangannya memegang erat roti ysng dicurinya

"Hey.. Dasar moster jangan lari kau"

"Ayo cepat tangkap dia"

"Dasar iblis akan kami hajar kau" teriakan para warga semakin dekt 'sial kalau begini aku akan ter tangka, aku harus sembunyi' pikir naruto. Ia terus berlari tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di dekat sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat dipinggiran desa "akh... Aku sembunyi saja di dwlam hutan itu" ujar naruto tanpa berpikir panjang ia lalu memasuki hutan tersebut

"Kemana larinya bocah iblis itu" tanya salah satu penduduk pada temannya

"Apa mungkin ia masuk ke dalam hutan kematian" ujar temanya

"Kalo itu memang benar aku harap bocah sialan itu mati dimakanbinatang buas didalam sana"

"Ya.. Aku setuju, kalo begitu ayo kita kembali"

"Ayo¡ " seru para warga

 **Jiraya POV**

Ah lama sekali aku tak kembali ke desa ini sudah lima tahun aku pergi bagaimana kadaan naruto. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa anak angkatku sekarang. Sebentar lagi mencapai gerbang konoha aku harus bergegas aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan naruto.

"Yo.. Kalian"

"Ah¡ jiraya-sama lama tidak bertemu. Apa anda baik-baik saja" tanya izumo

"Yah¡ beginilah aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

"Anda ingin langsung bertemu hokage-sama?" tanya kotetsu

"Iya aku harus melapor informasi mengenai orochimaru dari jaringan mata-mataku"

"Kalau begitu silahkan jiraya-sama"

"Ya.. Aku pergi dulu" aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gedung hokage ditengah pasar aku melihat seorang anak kecil sedang berlari dikejar-kejar warga. Aku memperhatikkan anak itu dari kejauhan kalau ku taksir umurnya sekitar lima tahunan mungkin seumuran dengan naruto

Bocah itu berlari melawitiku tunggu dulu sepertinya aku cukup familaiar dengan anak ini. Rambut kuning, mata biru safir, dan tiga garis lahir itu oh!tidak salah lagi itu pasti naruto. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan disini bukankah seharusnya di panti asuhan dan kenapa ia dikejar kejar warga. Sebaiknya aku ikuti dia aku terus mengikuti sampai dihutan kematian 'apa yang dia lakukan disini'

 **Jiraya END POV**

Didalam hutan setelah memastikan seliruh warga yang mengejarnya sudah pergi naruto mulai membuka bungkus roti yang berhasil ia curi tadi namun belum sempat ia memakan roti itu ia dikejutkan dengan ledakkan asap tepat didepanya. Setelah asap menipis terlihat sosok paruh baya berambut putih dengan ikat kepala bekanji minyak, diwajahnya terdapat garis merah vertikal yang turun dari bawah matanya. Sosok tersebut membawa sebuah gulungan besar dipunggungnya. Karena terkejut roti yang dipegang naruto jatih keanah dengan tergesa-gesa ia lansung mengambil roti tersebut. Nampak raut ketakutan tercetak di wajah naruto membuat jiraya mengernyitkan alisnya binggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya jiraya

"To..tolong jangan pukul aku" ujar naruto demgam keringat yang terus membanjiri wajah plos anak tesebut. Jiraya semakin bingung dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan anak didepanya tersebut "aku tidak akan memukulmu naruto" ujar jiraya sedikit melembut agar natuto tidak ketakutan. Sementara naruto tercengang "be-benarkah." ujar naruto sedikit ragu

"Tunggu dulu paman tau namaku, apa paman mengenalku" lanjut naruto

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu naruto" ujar jiraya

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa aku tidak pernah mengenal paman, nama paman siapa" dengan gaya yang cukup nyentrik jiraya memperkenalkan dirinya "perkenalkan aku sang gama sennin dari miyobokuzan pemikat semua wanita salah satu dari legenda sannin konoha tuan jiraya-sama" sementara naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang didepanya. "Er.. Jadi nama paman yang mana tadi terlalu panjang untuk sebuah nama" tanya naruto polos sementara jiraya langsung terjungkal kebelakang mengutuk betapa polosnya bocah didepannya. Tapi salahnya sendiri memperkenalkan dirinya kepada anak berusia 5 tahun dengan cara seperti itu dengan menghela nafas berat jiraya akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan anak didepannya.

"Hah... Kau bisa memanggilku jiraya" sementara naruto hanya ber'oh'ria

"Lupakan yang tadi. Jadi kenapa kau bisa ada disini bukankah seharusnya kau ada dipanti asuhan" pertanyaan jiraya seketika membuat naruto mutung

"Aku diusir dua bulan lalu.." ujar naruto lemah

"Kenapa mereka mengusirmu dan kenapa juga kau bisa masuk hutan ini" tanya jiraya lagi meskipun ia tau kenapa naruto ada disini

"Aku tidak tau alasannya untuk kenapa aku disini itu karna aku bersembunyi dari kejaran para warga" jawab naruto sedih

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu"

"Setiap hari memang seperti itu aku dihajar tanpa tau salahku mereka hanya mengatakan bahewa aku adalah moster yang telah membunuh keluarga mereka tapi untuk yang tadi aku memang salah karna mencuri dari roti ini" ucap naruto sambil menujukkan roti yang sudah kotor terkena tanah. Emosi jiraya seketika memuncak saat mengetahui apa yang anak angkatnaya alami, namun ia masih menahannya dan akan ia tanyakan kepada orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab terhadap naruto di desa ini.

"Kenapa kau mencuri, kau tau kan mencuri itu tidak baik" ujar jirayaa tenang. Naruto hanya menunduk

"Soal itu aku hanya lapar dan aku tidak uang sama sekali untuk membeli makanan setiap hari aku hanya makan dari sisa orang yang aku temukan di tempat sampah" ujar naruto sedih. Seketika hati jiraya miris mengetahui semua itu 'minato, kushina sepertinya aku telah gagal menjaga anak kalian' batin jiraya.

"Hem aku mengerti sekarang.. Naruto apa kau mau ikut denganku" tanya jiraya

"Kemana"

"Kita akan berkelana nanti aku akan ajari kau menjadi shinobi yang hebat apa kau mau menjadi shinobi yang disegani semua orang"

"Tentu saja aku mau 'tebbayo" jawab naruto bersungguh-sungguh

"Baiklah kalo begitu aku akan melapor dulu kepada sandaime-sama ayo ikut aku cari penginapan lusa kita akan berangkat setelah mencari perlengkapan dan pakaian untuk" jelas jiraya yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan hutan kematian untuk kembali ke desa..

Setelah menyewa penginapan jiraya pergi menemui sang sensei di gedung hokage

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang pakailah pintu yang normal saat masuk" ucap sandaime pada sosok yang berada di jendela kantor hokage. Sementara yang ditegur hanya nyengir seolah tak bersalah.

"Ini adalah pintu yang normal bagiku sensei" ujar orang tersebut a.k.a jiraya sandaime hanya mendesah dengan ulah muridnya tersebut

"Hah.. Ada infomasi apa jiraya ?" tanya sang hokage to the point

"Huh.. Ini mengenai pergerakan orochimaru menurut informanku orochimaru telah bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi kriminal yang anggotanya terdiri dari beberapa missing nin kelas s. Organsasi itu bernama akatsuki ciri-cirinya adalah mereka memakai jubah bermatif awan merah" jelas jiraya dengan serius. Sedangkan sadaime hanya bisa memijat keningnya mengetahui sikap mantan muridnya.

"Dan juga sensei aku ingin berbicara sesuatu ini mengenai naruto" kata jiraya dengan wajah yang bertambah serius

"Ada apa dengan naruto bukankah ia baik-baik saja"

"Baik-baik saja huh.. APA KAU TAU IA DIUSIR DARI PANTI, APA KAU DIA KELAPARAN SELAMA DUA BULA DAN TERLANTAR DIJALANAN, APA KAU TAU IA SETIAP HARI DIANIAYA OLEH WARGAMU, APA KAU TAU ITU APA KAU TAU.."ucap jiraya dengan nada penuh emosi sementara sandaime hanya menunduk sedih 'minato, kushina maafkan aku' batin sandaime

"Aku akan membawa dia ikut bersamaku aku akan melatihnya hingga ia mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Aku akan tetap membawanya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, sensei" tegas jiraya. Sandaime hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan jiraya memang ia berencana meminta jiraya melatih naruto agar ia tumbuh kuat.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu bawa saja biar aku yang mengurus para tua bangka itu" jawab sandaime

"Benarkah" dibalas anggukkan sang sensei

"Jadi kapan kalian berangkat" lanjut sandaime

"Lusa karna besok aku akan pergi membelikan pakaian untuk naruto" terang jiraya

"Aku tidak akan khawatir jika yang bersama naruto adalah kau. Aku harap ia bisa tumbuh kuat bersamamu daripada disini ia selalu dipandang hina oleh para warga"

"Terima kasih sensei atas pengertianmu"

"Haha.. Tidak usah difikirkan mari kita ke topik yang lain. Jadi bagaimana apa sudah mulai" tanya sandaime dengan senyum mesum diwajahnya

"Aku sudah hampir selesai sensei sedikit lagi" jawab jiraya dengan senyum tak kalah mesumnya..

Mari kita tinggalkan pembahasan nista mereka..

TBC

Maaf kalau jelek maklum baru pertama nulis jadinya gini please reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

Change's the world

Disclaimer : Massashi kishimoto

Genre : adventure & romance

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x ...

Summary : Naruto yang sejak umur 5 tahun dilatih jiraya saat lembali kekonoha ingatan dan semua jutsu disegel oleh jiraya. Apa yang terjadi saat segel itu terlepas..

Chapter 2

Setelah meminta izin kepada sandaime hokage dan mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk perjalanan mereka. Hari ini mereka akan berangkat untuk melakukan perjalanan sekaligus latihan yang ditujukan untuk naruto. Terlihat digerbang desa dua orang berbeda fisik sedan bersiap-siap memulai perjalan mereka.

"Kau siap naruto" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut putih panjang a.k.a jiraya

"Tentu saja ttebayo, aku akan berlati keras untuk menjadi kuat dan diakui seluruh warga desa" jawab bocah berambut kuning a.k.a naruto dengan penuh semangat

"Ho.. Kau semangat sekali, tapi ingat naruto perjalanan kita bukan permainan karna diluar sana banyak sekali orang jahat yang bisa membahayakan nyawamu. Apalagi kau masih kecil." ujar jiraya

"Kau jangan menakutiku jiraya sensei" ucap naruto agak ketakutan

"aku tidak menakut-nakutimu tapi tenang saja selama kau bersama sang gamma sannin kau akan baik-baik saja" kata jiraya membanggakan diri

"Benarkah"

"Tentu.."

"Yosh ayo berangkat kalau begitu" seru naruto. Jiaraya hanya tersenyum menanggapi anak angkatnya yang sangat bersemangat itu. Dimulailah perjalanan panjang naruto dan jiraya mengelilingi dunia. Tanpa mereka sadari dari jauh seorang gadis kecil sedang memperhatikan mereka "naruto-kun" lirihnya.

 **7 tahun kemudian**

"Yosh akhirnya aku kembali juga konoha tunggu kedatanganku" ujar anak berusia 12 tahunan penampilannya sudah berubah drastis sejak terakhir kali ia berada dikonoha. Dia memakai baju berwarna hitam lengan panjang dengan lambang pusaran air berwarna orange dibelakangnya dengan setelan celana standar chunin berwarna orange tua (pakaian waktu the last). Ia memiliki fisik yang melebihi anak seusianya, rambutnya dibiarkan agak panjang dengan gaya acak-acakan, tiga garis tipis tanda lahirnya juga terlihat memudar hampir tak terlihat. Mata blue safirnya terlihat begitu tegas dengan aura yang sangat berwibawa sorot mata yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki anak seusianya karna sorot mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang telah merasakan betapa kejamnya dunia shinobi ini.

"Ayo ero-sennin aku sudah tak sabar melihat konoha" ujar naruto

"Sabar naruto kita sudah dekat dengan desa. Hoy.. naruto kesini sebentar aku akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu" ujar jiraya sambil merogoh kantongya mengeluarkan sesuatu

"Apa itu ero-sennin" tanya naruto penasaran melihat sebuah gulungan yang diambil sang guru dari kantongnya

"Kau akan lihat sendiri bukalah" ujar jiraya. Dengan penasaran naruto membuka gulungan tersebut. Saat naruto membukanya muncul asap berwarna keunguan naruto tau itu asap apa ia ber usaha tidak menghirup asap yang biasa digunakan untu membuat musuh tak sadarkan diri

"Apa yang kau lakukan er~" Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karna ia sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu

"Maaf naruto aku akan menyegel sebagian ingatan dan kekuatanmu agar bisa kau gunakan saat terdesak **FUIN** " ucap jiraya

 **Kantor hokage**

Sebuah kepulan asap mengagetkan sang empunya ruangan para anbu langsung bersiaga memegang tanto masing-masing. Setelah asap menipis terlihat dua orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda dan salah satunya dalam keadaan pingsan.

Naruto yang sejak umur 5 tahun dilatih jiraya saat lembali kekonoha ingatan dan semua jutsu disegel oleh jiraya. Apa yang terjadi saat segel itu terlepas. Sandaime yang mengenal orang tersebut memerintahkan seluruh anbu untuk meninggalkan mereka

"Apa yang terjadi pada naruto jiraya ?"

"Dia hanya pingsan setelah aku menyegel sebagian ingatannya dan kekuatannya agar ia dapat berkembang layaknya anak seusianya" ujar jiraya

"Apakah itu tidak berbahaya jiraya" tanya sandaime dengan nada khawatir

"Tenang saja segel itu akan terlepas dengan sendirinya saat ia dalam keadaan sangat terdesak. Dan aku ingin kau memasukkan ia ke akademi saat sudah sadar agar ia bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak sebayanya" jelas jiraya

"Itu memang sudah aku rencanakan setelah menerima kabar kau akan kembali ke desa. Apakah kau akan pergi lagi ?" tanya hiruzen

"Iya sensei aku akan memeriksa jaringan mata-mataku yang sedang mengawasi pergerakan orochimaru dan akatsuki. Jadi aku mohon tolong jaga anak angkatku ini sensei"

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan menjaganya" jawab sandaime dengan tersenyum simpul memperhatikan naruto.

 **Skip**

 **Naruto POV**

Ugh kepalaku sakit sekali dimana ini kenapa semua berwarna putih ?. Dan bau ini bau obat apa aku dirumah sakit tapi apa yang terjadi padaku kenapa aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Aku mengedar pandangan keluar jendela aku melihat pahatan para hokage disana.

"Kau sudah sadar naruto" lamunanku buyar saat mendengar orang memanggilku

 **Naruto end POV**

"Kau sudah sadar naruto"ucap seseorang yang muncul dari balik pint

"hai.. hokage-sama apa yang terjadi kepada saya hokage-sama" tanya naruto berusaha formal

"Kau tak usah seformal itu aku sudah menganggapmu seperti cucuku sendiri panggil saja aku jiji" ucap sandaime sambil tersenyum

"H-hai.. Jiji. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku jiji" tanya naruto

"Kau ditemukan pingsan oleh para anbu dihutan kematian" ujar sandaime bohong hanya dibalas anggukan oleh naruto

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan kalau sudah pulanglah ke apartemenmu besok datanglah kekantorku" ucap sndaime sambil menyerahkan kunci apartemen kepada naruto

"Ano.. Jiji apartemenku didaerah mana aku lupa" ujar naruto sambil memainkan telunjuknya dipipinya.

"Apartemenmu hanya berjarak 500 meter dari sini. Kau lihat bangunan berlantai dua itu nah disitu apartemenmu" ucap sndaime sambil menujuk keluar jendela

"Arigato jiji"

 **Skip**

Sekarang naruto berada dialam ruangan hokage ia memakai baju yang sama saat ia pulang bersama jiraya menunggu perkataan sang hokage

"Naruto aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di akademi kau bisa mulai hari ini kalau kau mau"

"Benarkah arigato jiji" ujar naruto dengan bersemangat

"Neko" setelah sandaime mengucapkan itu muncul anbu berambut ungu panjang memakai topeng berbentuk kucing

"Ada apa hokage-sama memanggil hamba"

"Aku ingi kau mengantarkan naruto ke akademi dan berikan ini kepada iruka" ujar sandaime sambil mrnyerahkan amplop ke pada anbu neko

"Hai hokage-sama" ujar sang anbu

"Nah naruto kau bisa ikut dengan neko ke akademi"

"Hai jiji" ucap naruto lalu mereka menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

 **Akademi ninja**

Diluar kelas muncul naruto dan neko neko lalu mengetok pintu keluarlah seorang dengan rompi cunnin dengan ciri-ciri kulit coklat dengan bekas luka melintang diatas hidungnya a.k.a umino iruka

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu anbu-san" tanya pria tersbut dengan ramah

"Ini saya membawa murid baru dan ini surat dari hokage-sama" ujar anbu neko dengan menyerahkan amplop kepada iruka

"Iya terima kasih anbu-san dan kau siapa namamu ?" tanya iruka pada naruto

"Namaku uzumaki naruto ttebayo" ucap naruto dengan bersemangat

"Baiklah uzumaki-san namaku umino iruka kau bisa memanggilku iruka sensei nanti kau masuk saat aku memanggilmu" ujar iruka dibalas anggukan oleh naruto. Iruka langsung memasuki kelas disusul kepergian anbu neko tadi.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita dapat teman baru sensei harap kalian bisa berteman baik denganny" ujar iruka

"Hai sensei" jawab para murid serempak kecuali dua orang yang satu karna tidur dan satunya lagi terkesan cuek

"Baiklah uzumaki-san kau boleh masuk" seru iruka dan pintu kelaspun bergeser masuklah naruto semua perhatian murid tertuju padanya

"Perkenalkan dirimu uzumaki-san"

"Hai... Ohayo minna perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto kalian bisa mmanggilku naruto" ucap naruto diakhiri senyuman 3 jarinya seketika suasana hening hingga

"KYAA.. DIA TERSENYUM"

"KYAA.. NARUTO-KUN KEREN"

"KYAA..KAU TAMPAN SEKALI NARUTO-KUN"

Suasana jadi ricuh karna fansgirl dadakan naruto sedamgkan naruto hanya menatap gadis-gadis tersebut dengan pandangan bingung. Iruka yang sudah tidak tahan berteriak mengendalikan muridnya.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA baiklah naruto kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong sebelah hinata. Hinata angkat tanganmu, nah silahkan ketempat dudukmu naruto"

"Hai sensei" ujar naruto seraya berjalan menuju kearah tempat duduknya ia dihadang seorang anak dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya

"Hai perkenalkan aku kiba dan ini shino dan yang sedang makan itu chouji sedangkan yang berambut nanas itu sikamaru dan yang itu sasuke" ucap anak tersebut a.k.a kiba

"Salam kenal semuanya" ucap naruto

"Naruto dan kau kiba bisakah kalian duduk dan kita mulai pelajarannya" ujar iruka

"Hai sensei" ujar mereka berdua

"Baiklah anak-anak buka buku kalian halaman 31 dan untuk kau naruto kau bisa berbagi dengan hinata" jelas iruka

 **Hinata POv**

Kami-sama apakah ini mimpi dia telah kembali dan ia sekaran jauh bertambah tampan dia duduk disebelahku kenapa jantungku sekarang berdetak tidak karuan. Kami-sama aku harus bagaimana. Lamunanku buyar saat aku mendengar suaranya yang begitu indah

"Hey namamu hinata kan salam kenal aku naruto"ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganya kepadaku aku terpaku melihat senyumannya dan kurasa pipiku memanas ah kami-sama aku tidak kuat lagi. Dan akhirnya.

 **'BRUK'**

 **Hinata End POV**

"Wah.. Hey kau kenapa haduh kenapa tiba-tiba kau pingsan" ucap naruto dengan panik. Sontak semua menoleh kearah naruto

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan pada hinata" tanya iruka tak kalah paniknya

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya aku hanya memperkenalkan dirirku dan tersenyum kepadanya dan tiba-tiba mukanya memerah dan pingsan" terang narut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bawa hinata keruang kesehatan" ucap iruka

"Baik sensei" ucap naruto mengendong hinata dengan gaya bridal style seswmpainya dipintu ia berhenti dan berbalik

"Ano sensei tau kan aku murid baru jadi aku belum tau dimana ruang kesehatan kalo boleh tau dimana tempatnya sensei" tanya naruto polos sehingga membuat iruka menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kau lurus saja nanti belok kiri diujung loronnya adalah ruang kesehatan." jelas iruka

"Arigato sensei" tanpa pikir panjang naruto langsung bergegas ke ruang kesehatan

 **Skip**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan ia lihat adalah seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya seketika wajah hinata memanas karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Na-naruto-kun" ucap hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga" ujar naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya

"Tadi kau kenapa pingsan apa kau sedang sakit tadi wajahmu merah" lanjut naruto dengan nada khawatir.

'Naruto-kun menghawatirkanku' batin hinata

"Hey apa kau masih sakit kenapa kau diam saja" tanya naruto dengan polosnya

"Ah.. Ti-tidak tidak apa-apa a-aku ba-baik saja" kata hinata dengan gugup. Sedangkan naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali kekelas dulu sebaiknya kau istirahat saja disini" ucap naruto ramah seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"A-arigato na-naruto-kun" kata hinata membuat naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat menyampai pintu dan berbalik.

"Kau tau hinata kau agak berat dan wajahmu saat tidur tadi sangat manis sekali. Kalau begitu jaa ne" ujar naruto seraya pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan hinata mematung diatas ranjang

'Jadi tadi naruto-kun yang mengendongku kesini dan dan ia bilang aku manis uhh...rasanya aku ingin pingsan' batin hinata sambil memegangi dadanya karna jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

.

 **.**

 **1 tahun kemudian**

Hari ini adalah hari pengunguman menjadi kelulusan akademi. Terlihat didalam kelas semua murid sudah berkumpul menanti dang sensei mengumumkan kelulusan mereka. Suasana yang sebelumnya riuh senyap seketika saat iruka memasuki kelas.

"Pagi anak-anak apa kalian sudah siap"

"Hai sensei" jawab para murid serempak

"Selamat kalian semua lulus dan untuk Rokie Of The Year jatuh pada uciha sasuke dan sekaran kita akan melakukan pembagian tim" (untuk pembagianya sama kayak di canon)

"Baiklah kalian bisa tunggu jounin pembimbing kalian menjemput kalian" ujar iruka

.

.

Sudah satu jam menunggu kini yang tersisa hanya tim 7 yang ada dikelas

"Ha kemana jounin pembimbing kita kenapa lama sekali" gerutu sakura

"Sabar sakura mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang" ucap naruto menenangkan

"Kau dari tadi bicara begitu terus" ketus sakura sementara naruto hanya menghela nafas

"Woy sasuke urus fansgirlmu itu" ujar naruto kepada sasuke

"Hn"

"Apa-apan kau ini teme apa tidak ada kata lain selain hn"

"Hn diam kau dobe" ujar sasuke datar

"Huh datar seperti tembok" ucap naruto mengejek sasuke

"Hey naruto kenapa kau mengejek sasuke-kun dia itu lebih cool dari pada kau" sengut sakura

"Terserah" jawab naruto acuh

Suasana kembali hening hingga kepulan asap mengejutkan mereka.

"Yo jadi karena tinggal kalian berarti kalian adalah muridku jadi temui aku diatap sekarang" ujar seseorang berambut silver hitai-ate dipasang miring menitupi mata kirinya dengan masker menutup mulutnya. Setelah mengucapkan itu ia kembali menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

.

.

Kini merak berada diatas atap akademi dihadapan mereka ada seorang jonnin sedang membaca buku aneh bersampul orange miliknya.

"Baiklah kalian silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" ujar sang jonnin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang dipegangnya.

"Sensei bukankah seharusnya sensei dulu yang memberikan contoh" ucap sakura diikuti anggukan oleh naruto & sasuke

"Baiklah namaku hatake kakashi yang aku sukai kalian belum cukup umur untuk mendengarnya, yang tidak aku sukai kalian tidak perlu tau, hobiku sama dengan yang aku sukai cita citaku belum terfikirkan" ucap kakashi dengan senyum dibalik maskernya sementara ketiga muridnya hanya swetdrop mendengar perkenalan kakashi.

'Itu sama saja hanya mengenalkan namanya saja' batin ketiganya kompak

"Baiklah sekarang giliran kalian dimulai darimu kuning" ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk naruto

"Yosh.. Namaku uzumaki naruto yang aku sukai adalah ramen, yang tidak aku sukai adalah menunggu ramen matang selama 3 menit, hobiku aku tidak ingat aku punya hobi, cita-citaku melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi" ucap naruto dengan penuh semangat

"Anak yang penuh semangat berikutnya kau pink" ucap kakashi menunjuk sakura

"Namaku haruno sakura yag aku sukai ( nglirik sasuke dengan wajah memerah), yan tidak aku sukai ino pig, hobiku berlatih sedangkan cita-citaku (nglirik sasuke lagi)" ujar sakura

'Bagus kita dapat fansgirl tingkat akut disini' batin kakashi

"Dan yang terakhir kau emo"

"Namaku uciha sasuke yang aku sukai tidak banyak yang tidak aku sukai hampir semua hal hobiku berlatih cita-citaku atau ambisiku adalah membalaskan dendam kepada pembantai klanku" ujar sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah besok kita akan bertemu jam 8 ditraning ground 7 untuk melakukan ujian dariku dan pastikan kalian tidak makan agar tak memuntahkannya lagi" ucap kakashi lalu menghilang dengan kepulan asap meninggalkan murid-muridnya.

TBC

Balasan review

Zizi : untuk kesamaan dengan cerita punyanya silver m emng ini terinspirasi dari sana tapi untu kedepanya akan nampak perbedaanya.

Ruiw : Untuk updatenya saya usahakan secepatnya paling ngak 1 minggu 2 kali update..

Kasuga arami : terimakasih sarannya untu masalah typo maaf soalnya ngetiknya pakai hp jadi ngak terlalu rapi. Dan maaf karna saya orangnya kurang bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu lewat kata-kata

Tomy g7 : makasih reviewnya untuk maslah typo saya akan usahakan memperbaikinya

Lovelylany :makasih saranya maaf kalau kurang bagus maklum nulisnya pakai hp jadinya agak kurang rapi.

Ara dipa, g14napink, vira-hime, temerlane 21 : iya maksih dukungannya

Maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan dengan fic saya. Mohon reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

Change's the world

Disclaimer : Massashi kishimoto

Genre : adventure & romance

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x ...

Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru ..Etc

Summary : Naruto yang sejak umur 5 tahun dilatih jiraya saat lembali kekonoha ingatan dan semua jutsu disegel oleh jiraya. Apa yang terjadi saat segel itu terlepas..

Chapter 3

 **Tranning ground 7**

Terlihat 3 bocah berbeda gender 2 laki-laki dan satu perempuan sedang menunngu seseorang. Salah satu dari mereka sedang mondar mandir sambil mengerutu sedangkan yang dua hanya diam tak peduli dengan rekan mereka yang terus mengerutu tak jelas.

"Hah kenapa kakashi sensei lama sekali ini sudah satu jam dia tidak datang juga" gerutu sang perempuan

"Bisakah kau diam sakura kau dari tadi berisik sekali" ujar temannya yang berambut kuning

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam ini sudah satu jam dan kakashi sensei belum datang, naruto" jawab sang perempun a.k.a sakura

"Hah kau tau sakura kebanyakan dari laki-laki suka perempuan yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, dan aku yakin pangeranmu itu salah satu dari laki-laki itu" ucap naruto seraya menunjuk sasuke

"Benarkah" ucap sakura tidak percaya

"Kau bisa tanya sendiri kepadanya"

"Sasuke-kun" seru sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sasuke

"Hn"

"Apa yang naru-" ucapan sakura terpotong saat muncul kepulan asap didepan mereka setelah asap menipis terlihatlah orang yang mereka tunggu.

"Yo semua" sapa kakashi

"Kau terlambat sensei" sengut sakura

"Maaf tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" jawab kakashi sambil tersenyum.

'Alasan macam apa itu' batin mereka bertiga

"Baiklah kita mulai tesnya" lanjut kakashi dengan nada serius

"Tes ? tes apa sensei" tanya naruto

"Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku. Tes ini bertujuan untul melihat apa kalian layak menjadi genin kalau kalian gagal aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke akademi" jawab kakashi dengan menunjukkan lonceng ditanagn kanannya.

"Tapi kenapa hanya ada 2 sensei loncengnya" tanya sakura diikuti anggukan oleh naruto

"Karna salah satu dari kalian akan kembali ke akademi jadi berusahalah dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian dan bertarunglah dengan niat membunuhku, batas waktu kalian sampai waktu makan siang. Baiklah ayo mulai" ujar kakashi dan mereka bertiga pun berpencar dan bersembunyi

(Setelah ini sama kayak canon sampai sasuke terkubur ditanah)

.

.

"Sekarang tinggal naruto dimana dia. Ternyata dia cukup pintar untuk bersembunyi dariku" ujar kakashi. Karena merasa alarm bahaya ia mengeluarkan kunai untuk menangkis dua kunai yang melesat dari belakngnya.

 **Trankk! Trankk!**

"Ho mau menyerangku dari belakang ya itu tak akan berpengaruh kepadaku, keluarlah uaruto" ucap kakashi, lalu dari semak-semak munculah sang pelaku pelemparan tadi sambil memasang tampang siaga. Lalu naruto membentuk handseal sederhana.

 **Kage bunshin no jutsu**

 **'Boft'** **'Boft' 'Boft'**

Muncullah 20 bunsin naruto lalu menyerang kakashi menggunakan taijutsu yang dikuasainya. Naruto dan para bunshinnya terus medesak kakashi meskipun begitu kakashi telah berhasil menghilangkan setengah dari bunshin naruto. Tiba-tiba naruto berteriak

"Sekarang sasuke" teriak naruto dibalas anggukan sasuke lalu ia membuat handseal begitupun naruto

 **Katon : gokakyuu no jutsu**

 **Fuuton : daitoppa**

Bola api milik sasuke yang semula berukuran 3 meter bertambah dua kali lipat setelah terkena jutsu naruto kakashi yang melebarkan matanya dengan cepat ia membuat handseal.

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

Terjadi ledakan cukup besar dari benturan kedua jutsu tersebut. Tanpa kakashi sadari dari belakang muncul sakura meraih lonceng yang tergantung dicelana kakashi. Setelah asap ledakan menipis kakashi masih berdiri dengan tenang memandang dua muridnya yang sedang terengah-engah.

'Hebat juga mereka bisa membuat aku terdesak strategi yang cukup bagus tapi itu masih belum cu-'

"Kringg...kringg..kringg.." suara alam jam membuyarkan pemikirann kakashi.

"Strategi kalian cukup bagus tapi waktu kalian sudah habis dan kalian belum mendapatkan loncengnya jadi kali-" ucapan kakashi terpotong oleh suara dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau yakin kami gagal sensei lalu ini apa" ujar sakura sambil menunjukkan lonceng ditangannya

"Bagaimana bisa" kaget kakashi

"Mudah saja sesat sebelum aku menyerangmu aku telah menbuat 2 bunshin untuk membenaskan sasuke dan sakura dan memberi tahu semua rencanaku. Dan aku dan bunshinku tadi memang sengaja mengarahkan sensei ketitik dimana sakura bersembunyi.."

"Dan jutsu tadi hanya sebagai pengalihan agar aku tak menyadari saat sakura mengambil lonceng itu" ucapan naruto diselesaikan oleh kakashi

"Tepat sekali" seru naruto

"Jenius juga baiklah dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian lulus dan kau naruto bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan fuuton padahal dari data yang aku dapat kau belum pernah menggunakan jutsu" tanya kakashi

"Entahlah sensei tiba-tiba saja jutsu itu muncul di kepalaku" jawab naruto smbil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Hm aneh baiklah kalian boleh pulang dan istirahat, besok temui aku di gedung hokage kita akan segera meminta misi" ujar kakashi

"Hai sensei" jawab mereka serempak, merekapun membubarkan diri pulang kerumah masing-masing.

 **Disuatu tempat**

 **"Heh bagus gaki kau sudah mulai membuka celah untukku menghancurkan segel ini"** ucap sesosok mahkluk dengan seringai andalannya.

.

.

 **Hokage room's**

Terlihat beberapa jounin sedang menghadap sang empunya ruangan yang tak lain adalah sandaime hokage. Sang hokage memperhatikan dengan seksama semua jounin yang ada diruangan itu dan tak lupa pipa yang menenmpel dimulutnya. Lalu sang hokage menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja bagimana laporannya. Mulai dari team 10" ujar sandaime

"Team 10 lulus" ucap seorang jounin berjenggot lebat a.k.a asuma sarutobi

"Jelaskan"

"Mereka lulus dengan mudah meski salah satu diantara mereka ada sangat cerewet tapi untuk kerja sama mereka melakukannya dengan cukup baik" jelas asuma

"Team 8"

"Team 8 lulus" ujar jounin perempuan berambut hitam bermata ruby a.k.a kurenai yuhi

"Jelaskan"

"Mereka memang kurang dalam bertarung tapi untuk pelacak mereka sangat sempurna dan aku rasa mereka akan menjadi shinobi yang cukup hebat kedepannya." jelas kurenai

"Team 7"

"Mereka lulus dengan sempurna" kata kakashi sontak semua yang ada dalam ruangan menatap heran kakashi pasalnya kakashi tak pernah meluluskan anak didiknya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kakashi" tanya sang sandaime

"Awalnya mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama namun naruto berhasil merubah keadaan bahkan mereka mampu merebut lonceng dariku tanpa aku ketahui.." sontak semua yang berada dalam ruangan melebarkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sang copy nin itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka hanya genin. Apa kau tidak melbih-lebihkan kakasi" ujar kurenai diikuti anggukkan oleh para jounin didalam ruangan

"Kurasa aku terlalu meremehkan mereka dan tak kusangka aku mempunyai seorang jenius yang penuh kejutan dalam timku" ucap kakashi

"Seorang jenius apa maksudmu bocah uchiha itu" tanya salah seorang genin

"Dia memang jenius tapi yang aku maksud adalah naruto kita tau dalam databook miliknya ia tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu selain kagebunshin tapi nyatanya kemari ia bahkan mengeluarkan jutsu fuuton rank-c untuk ukuran genin yang baru lulus aku rasa itu akan sangat sulit apa lagi ia tidak memiliki garis keturunan layaknya uchiha dengan katonnya" terang kakashi

"Hm jadi begitu baiklah kita lanjutkan laporannya" ujar sandaime setelah sekian lama diam sementara kakashi hanya tesenyum dibalik maskernya.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang naruto melihat seseorang yang ia kenal dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya dengan setengah berlari ia menyusul orang itu.

"Hey hinata" seru naruto seketika orang yang dipanggilpun berhenti dengan tubuh yang agak sedikit tegang. Karna hinata tau suara siapa yang memanggilnya, hinata hanya mampu diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Hinata apa kau tidak apa-apa kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku" ujar naruto dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Dibalas gelengan oleh hinata

"A-aku tidak apa-apa na-naruto-kun" ujah hinata

"Benarkah tapi kenapa kau menunduk apa sebegitu menyeramkan wajahku sampai-sampai kau tidak mau melihat wajahku" kata naruto dengan nada agak sedih yang berhasil membuat hinata gelagapan.

"Bu-bukan begitu na-naruto-kun" ujar hinata mencoba mengatasi gugup+gagapnya.

"Benarkah lalu kenap kau menundukkan wajahmu" ujar naruto dengan nada tak percaya.

" ano... A-aku aku ha-hanya..."

"Hanya apa ?"

"Malu" gumam hinata dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah dengan kedua jari telunjuknya dimainkan di depan dadanya. Sedangkan naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menataptingkah hinata yang menurutnya sangat manis

'kawaii~' batin naruto drngan semburat merah tipis dikeduan pipi tannya.

"Kenapa harus malu 'ttebayo" ujar naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan pikirannya untuk tidak memakan gadis didepannya itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa lupakan saja, naruto-kun dari mana ?" tanya hinata berusaha mengalihkan topik. Naruto yang mengetahu hal itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku baru sja latihan dengan tim 7 kau sendiri dari mana hinata-chan" ucap naruto tanpa ia sadari ia menambahkan suffix'-chan' pada hinata

"Chan" gumam hinata dengan wajah yang kembali memerah

"Eh maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja tadi memanggilmu seperti itu" ujar naruto gugup

"I-iya sebenarnya aku malah senang jika naruto-kun memanggilku begitu" ujar hinata dengan memainkan jari telunjuknya

"Benarkah" ucap naruto memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh hinata

"Jadi tadi kau habis darimana hinata-chan" tanya naruto

"Aku baru saja latihan" jawab hinata sedangkan naruto hanya ber'oh'ria. Setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang klan hyuga.

"Baiklah hinata-chan kau masuklah nanti kalau ada yang melihat kau bersamaku aku takut kau dimarahi karena dekat denganku" ujar naruto

"Hai naruto-kun" jawab hinata disertai anggukkan kepalanya

"Hey hey tidak biasanya kau bicara lancar saat dekatku pdahal dulu saat kau dekat denganku langsung pingsan tapi kenapa sekarang tidak" ucap naruto dengan nada menggoda

"Ja-jangan diingatkan masalah itu kan aku jadi malu" kata hinata sambil menundukkan kepala. Naruto yang gemas dengan tingkah naruto langsung mengusap-usap puncak kepala hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu wajahnya semakin memerah

"Itu berarti kau sudah ada kemajuan melawan rasa takutmu" kata naruto sambil menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala hinata. Membuat hinata cemberut karena usapan naruto berhenti.

"Ne hinata-chan apa besok kau ada misi?" tanya naruto

"Tidak ada memangnya kenapa naruto-kun" jawab hinata

"Eto.. Apa besok kau mau menemaniku latihan ?" tanya naruto sedikit ragu

"Hm baiklah besok kita latihan dimana naruto-kun ?"

"Besok jam 8 aku tunggu ditranning ground 7 apa kau bisa"

"Baiklah jam 8 aku akan kesana" ujar hinata

"Yatta arigato hinata-chan" ujar naruto yang reflek memeluk hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan diri agar dia tidak pingsan.

"Hey kuning apa yang kau lakukan pada hinata-sama" suara bariton dari seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka membuat naruto dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan hinata. Sedangkan orang tersebut langsung mengambil posisi melindungi hinata.

"Ahaha gomen aku tadi terlalu senang" ujar naruto dengan mengaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Huh kau pasti berniat buruk kepada hinata-sama, iyakan dasar kuning mesum" ujar orang tersebut

 **'Twinch'**

perempatan muncul di dahi naruto demi apapun ia sangat terhina dikatai mesum olehpemuda didepanya yang mirip model sampo tersebut. Hinata yang melihat naruto marah segera buka suara agar masalah tidak menjadi semakin rumit.

"Neji-nii naruto-kun tidak akan berbuat jahat padaku" ujar hinata lembut

"Benarkah orang bermuka mesum seperti dia pasti ada maunya, dia hanya pura-pura baik padamu hinata-sama" kata neji meremeh kan. Cukup sudah naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kata-kata orang didepannya.

"Hey model sampo yang bermuka pedofil kau kira aku sehina, kalau kau tidak mengenalku lebih baik kau diam dan urus saja rambutmu itu" seru naruto

"Apa kau bilang dasar kuning mesum beraninya kau menghinaku" geram neji

"Apa dasar muka pedofil" ejek naruto

"Kau-"

"Sudah neji-nii cukup dan naruto-kun kau lebih baik pulang" tegas hinata. Naruto dan neji belum beranjak mereka masih sama-sama melempar death glear. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Naruto-kun.." ucap hinata dengan pandangan memohon. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah hinata-chan aku akan pulang, kalo begitu sampai jumpa besok" ucap naruto dan nerjalan menuju ke apartemennya. Hinata hanya melihat punggung naruto yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Disebuah tranning ground nampak dibawah sebuah pohon ada seorang gadis sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari adanya langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Pemilik langkah kaki tersebut adalah seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh gadis tersebut dengan senyum jahil ia mendekati gadis tersebut dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang hingga sang gadis terpekik kaget.

"Kyaa.." teriak gadis tersebut dengan cepat ia membanting orang yang memeluknya kedepan. Tanpa tau siapa yang dibanting

 **'BRUK'**

"Ittai.. Hinata-chan kenapa kau membantingku aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat" ucap orang tersebut sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"Gomene naruto-kun dan salh sendiri kenapa tadi kau mengagetkanku" kata hinata dengan cemberut

"Salah sendiri kau melamun" ujar naruto tak mau kalah

"Hah ya sudah apa punggung naruto-kun masih sakit"tanya hinata agak khawatir

"Sedikit tapi tak masalah mungkin istirahat sebentar mungkin akan sembuh" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum lembut lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon

"Benarkah" kata hinata dinbalas anggukan oleh naruto. Beberapa saat yerjadi keheninngan di antara mereka. Hingga

"Ne hinata-chan apa yang tadi sedang kau pikirkan ?" suara naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa, ap naruto-kun sudah merasa lebih baik" ujar hinata

"Kurasa iya, kalau begitu ayo kita latihan" ujar naruto dan dibalas anggukkan oleh hinata. Latihan mereka berjalan cukup lama meski diselingi makan siang dengan bekal yang hinata bawa hingga tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore dan mereka pun memutuskkan untuk pulang. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan saat dalam perjalanan pulang

"Naruto" seru seorang gadis berambut pink

"Ah sakura ada apa" ujar naruto, sementara sakura matanya melihat dua orang berbeda gender didepannya. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan langsun menunduk malu.

"He kalian habis kencan ya" goda sakura

"Tidak kami baru saja latihan" jawab naruto dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

"Benarkah" ujar sakura tak percaya sedangkan hinata sudah memerah sempurna.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu jadi ada apa kau memanggilku sakura" tanya naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ah iya aku hanya ingin mengatakan besok kita kumpul jam 8 jadi jangan sampai terlambat, karena ini misi pertama kita" jawab sakura

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang dan mempersiakan diri untuk besok." ujar naruto

 **Skip**

Matahari mulai menyingsing menggantikan sang ratu malam di desa konoha. Hiruk pikuk warga yang memulai aktifitas mereka. Disebuah apartemen seseorang tertidur dengan lelapnya hingga sinar matahari membangunkannya. Rambut pirangnya nampak acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur. Ia melirik jam sekilas

"Masih jam setengah 7 lebih baik aku latihan sebentar" ujar naruto

Dengan perlahan ia memasukki kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Setelah selesai ia langsung membuat handseal lalu muncullah 20 klonning naruto lalu berlari memutari desa sebanyak sepuluh kali. Selesai dengan lari keliling desa ia melanjutkka push up, shit up, dan pull up masing-masing 100 kali. Setelah selesai dengan latihan kecilnya ia lalu bergegas mandi setelah itu ia memasak sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Didalam ruangan hokage kini berdiri 4 orang yang sedang menghadap sang hokage. Mereka memiliki raut wajah yang berbeda-beda salah satu masih sangat kesal karena keterlambatan sensei mereka. Sementara orang yang menjadi biang masalah hanya menampilkan senyum andalannya. Dua orang muridnya hanya memasang wajah santai dan satunya datar seperti biasa.

"Baiklah karena kalian datang pada saat misi rank d sudah habis aku terpaksa memberikan kalian rank c apa timmu siap kakashi ?" tanya sandaime

"Kurasa mereka siap tapi apa itu tidak terlalu cepat hokage-sama mengingat mereka baru menjadi genin" ujar kakashi

"Aku juga sebenarnya berfikir begitu tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau memang tidak mau besok kalian bisa kembali lagi kesini"

"Kami siap melakukan misi ini jiji" ucap naruto mantap sontak semua pandangan tertuju padanya 'semangat seperti biasa' batin kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian apa kalian siap dengan misi ini" ujar kakashi

"Hn aku ikut"

"Karena sasuke-kun ikut aku juga ikut"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, misi kalian adalah mengantar klien ke desa nami no kuni didekat kirigakure, tazuna-san kau boleh masuk" setelah perkataan sandaime pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya menggunakan caping dikepalanya.

"Apa bocah-bocah ini yang akan mengawalku hokage-sama" ujar tazuna dengan nada meremehkan

"Jangan khawatir meskipun mereka masih kecil mereka adalah seorang ninja" ucap kakashi disertai senyum andalannya.

"Heh benarkah"

"Kau akan tau sendiri jika kau melihatnya tazuna-san" ujar naruto datar. Sukses membuat tazuna diam

"Hah.. Baiklah-baiklah kita akan berkumpul di gerbang desa satu jam dari sekarang untuk berangkat jadi siapkan barang bawaan kalian" ujar kakashi.

"Hai sensei"

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh keluar kecuali kakashi" ujar sandaime

"Hai" setelah itu mereka semua keluar meninggalkan kakashi dan sandaime berbicara

"Ada apa hokage-sama"

"Aku akan memberimu misi khusus untuk mengawasi dan memperoleh data mengenai naruto" ujar sandaime

"Naruto, kenapa dengan dia" kakashi menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin kau melakukannya untukku"

"Baiklah hokag-sama saya akan melaksanakan misi khusus tersebut. Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu" ujar kakashi lalu menghilang dengan shusinnya. 'Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk' batin sandaime

.

.

Setelah semua berkumpul tim 7 dan tazuna berangkat. Perjalan mereka diselingi obrolan ringan diantara mereka. Setelah hampir setengah jalan mereka menemui genangan air ditengah jalan. Naruto yang menyadari itu merutuki kebodohan mush mereka. 'Oh ayolah mana ada genangan air di hari yang terik seperti ini pemikiran bodoh macam apa yang mereka pakai' batin naruto

"Wah cuacanya panas sekali kenapa akhir-akhir ini tidak ada hujan ya" kakashi dan sasuke yang mengerti kode tersebut langsung bersiaga.

Tak lama muncul 2 orang missing-nin dari genangan air tadi. Mereka langsung menyerang kakashi.

 **CRASHHH!**

Tubuh kakashi terpotong menjadi dua akibat serangan dua missing-nin tersebut. Naruto masih memasang ekspresi biasa. Sedangkan yang lainnya nampak terkejut, apalagi sakura sudah menjerit ketakutan melihat pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan oleh dua ninja tersebut.

"Satu sudah tumbang tinggal empat lagi" ucap salah seorang missing-nin

"Benar ayo kita habisi mereka" ujar rekannya mereka langsung melesat kearah tim 7 sambil menghunuskan senjata mereka masing-masing. Naruto dan sasuke tidak diam saja mereka menyiapkan kunai masing-masing untuk menghadapi missing-nin tersebut.

"Sakura kau lindungi tazuna-san kami akan melawan mereka, ikuzo sasuke" perintah naruto

"Hn" mereka langsung melesat kearah missing-nin tersebut

 **Naruto Side**

 **Trank.. Trank.. Trank..**

Suara kunai yang beradu dengan senjata yang dipakai missing-nin tersebut. Naruto berusaha menghadang senjata musuh yang berbentuk seperti cakar yang terbuat dari besi yang ditajamkan.

"Kau lumayan juga bocah, tapi kau akan segera mati ditanganku" ujar sang missing-nin dengaan nada meremehkan

"Heh jangan meremehkan lawanmu meskipun ia adalah bocah sepertiku karna itu akan membawa kepada kematianmu sendiri" ujar naruto

"Heh sombong sekali kau bocah terima ini"

missing-nin tersebut langsung melesat kearah naruto. Sedangkan naruto masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Dengan mudah naruto meblok serangan dari missing-nin tersebut. Lalu naruto melancarkan tendangan balasan yang tepat mengenai perut sang missing-nin hingga ia terpental dan menabrak pohon.

 **Dhuak... Bruk..**

"Sialan.. Mati kau bocah" ujar missing-nin dan langsung melesat ke arah naruto. Serangannya tepat mengenai naruto hingga membuat naruto terpotong menjadi dua bagian. Missing-nin yangengetahui serangannya berhasil tertawa senang.

"Hahaha mati kau bocah" ujar sang missing-nin senang.

"Huh benarkah" sontak missing-nin tersebut berhenti tertawa dan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati orang yang seharusnya sudah ia bunuh berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan mengnodongkan kunai dibelakang lehernya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa.." ujar missing-nin terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah naruto yang terpotong ternyata telah hilang dan berganti dengan potongan kayu "... Bunshin sejak ka-"

 **CRASHH!**

Ucapan sang missing-nin terpotong dengan tebasan yang memisahkan kepala dengan tubuhnya.

"Huh kau terlalu banyak bicara" ujar naruto dan langsung menuju timnya

.

"Kau sudah selesai ?" tanya naruto

"Cih... Jangan meremehkan seorang uchiha" ujar sasuke

"Ya.. Ya.. Terserah kau saja" ucap naruto

Sakura tampak terperangah dengan kedua rekan timnya yang dengan mudah mengalahkan ninja yang membunuh gurunya.

"Wah.. Wah.. Sepertinya aku tak dibutuhkan disini" ujar seseorang dari belakang mereka

"Ka-kakashi sensei bukannya sensei telah.." ujar sakura terkejut.

"Mati oh ayolah sakura apa kau begitu mudahnya dibodohi lihat itu" ujar naruto sambil menunjuk potongan kayu yang menggantikan tubuh kakashi.

"O-oh jadi yang tadi hanya kawamiri"

"Hm bisa kau jelaskan ini tazuna-san seharusnya dalam misi ini kami hanya menghadapi bandit atau perampok tapi kenapa yang menghadang kami adalah ninja" tanya kakashi pda tazuna.

"Hah baiklah aku akan jelaskan" ujar tazuna mulai menjelaskan maslah yang ada didesanya dan alasan mengenai menyewa ninja.

"Hm jadi begitu pantas sebelum berangkat kau taampak ragu jika kami yang mengawalmu" ujar naruto dengan mengut-mangut

"Sekarang terserah kalian akan melanjutkanya atau meninggalkanku mungkin aku akan mati sebelum sampai dirumahku" ucap tazuna dengan nada sedih

"Tenang saja kami akan tetap menjalankan misi ini. Aku tidak ingin misi pertemaku gagal." ujar naruto

"Hm apakah kalian juga mau melanjutkan" tanya kakashi yang dibalas anggukkan dari kedua muridnya.

"Hah baiklah sudah diputuskan tapi sebelum itu aku akan melapor kepada hokage-sama tentang perubahan rank misi" ujar kakashi lalu menggores ibu jarinya dengan kunai hingga mengeluarkan darah. Lalu ia mengoleskan darah tersebut ketelapak tangannya dan merapal segel dan menghentakkan tangannya ketanah

 **"Kuchiyose no jutsu"**

 **Boft**

Setelah kepulan asp menghilang. Muncullah seekor anjing dengan menggunakak hitai-ate konoha dikepalanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kakashi"

"Tolong bawa gulungan ini kepada hokage, pakun" ujar kakashi sambil mengikatkan gulungan kepada leher pakun

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ujar pakun seraya pergi meninggalkan tim 7 dan tazuna

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan perjlanan kita" ujar kakashi

"Hai"

.

.

.

TBC

Wah.. Wah.. Maaf kalu terlalu maistrem ceritannya saya usahakan kedepannya lebih baik lagi

 **Balasan Review**

 **Uzunami senju = maaf untuk itu karna memang disini naruto masuk akademinya telat jadi saya cepetin aja.**

 **Tamerlane 12 = Maaf atas kesalahan saya untuk pair masih saya pikirkan.**

 **Ashuraindra64 = untuk pair sudah saya jawab dan untuk kesamaan juga sudah saya jawab dalam chap sebelumnya kalau memanv tidak sesuai dengan selera agan saya mohon maaf dan terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan membaca fic saya.**

 **Uun877 = pairnya masih saya fikirkan gimana nantinya pastinya akan jauh dari perkiraan karna saya buatnya secara spontan mungkin bisa saja naruhina**

 **Yustinus224 = iya memang saya buat hampir mirip seperti itu. Terima kasih sarannya dan memang rencana saya juga seperti itu. Kalau perubahan jenis cakra kita lihat saja nanti.**

 **Akbar724, mrheza26, tomy g7 = iya dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

 **Uzumaki megami = kalau masalh itu ikuti aja ceritanya kan ngak seru kalau saya beri tahu sekarang..**

 **Untuk kesekian kalinya terima kasih sudah membaca**


	4. Chapter 4

**Change's the world**

 **Disclaimer : Massashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : adventure & romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru ..Etc**

 **Summary : Naruto yang sejak umur 5 tahun dilatih jiraya saat lembali kekonoha ingatan dan semua jutsu disegel oleh jiraya. Apa yang terjadi saat segel itu terlepas..**

 **A/ N : Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika ceritannya membosankkan dan monoton karna jujur saya terlalu memikirkan kedepannya tanpa melihat detail-detailnya hingga akhirnya ceritanya jadi terkesan hambar dan monoton. Sekali lagi maaf dan mohon saran dan kritikannya.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nami no kuni negeri yang terletak didekat kirigakure. Suasana malam di nami no kuni tampak sepi karna sebagian besar orang telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ditepi sebuah danau yang tak jauh dari nami no kuni terlihat seseorang yang tengah merenung memandangi bulan. Mata birunya nampak memandang kosong sang bulan yang menghiasi langit nami. Naruto nama pemuda tersebut nampak sedang memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami kemarin. Kejadian yang sangat menganggu pikirannya.

 **Flashback.**

Perjalanan tim 7 tetap berlanjut meski sempat mendapat gangguan missing-nin yang mengincar nyawa klien mereka. Suasana hening mewarnai perjalanan mereka namun mereka nampak lebih waspada dari sebelumnya.

Perjalanan mereka yang semula tenang kembali terganggu sebuah pedang besar melesat hendak memenggal kepala mereka. Kakashi yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung menyuruh timnya dan tazuna menunduk. Pedang tersebut meluncur hingga menancap pada sebuah batang pohon besar.

Tak lama berselang muncul seseorang berbadan tegap dan kekar disamping pohon tempat menancapnya pedang tersebut. Ia Memakai perban yang menutupi mulutnya dan hitai atai yang dipasang miring diatas kepalanya. Orang teraebut yang menjadi pelaku penyerangngan tim 7 dan langsung mencabut pedang yang menancap di batang pohon tersebut.

"Zabuza momochi salah satu pendekar pedang dari kiri. Tak kusangka orang sepertimu yang disewa gotou untuk menghadang kami." ujar kakashi.

"Oh suatu kehormatan bisa berhadapan dengan pahlawan perang dari konoha sang copy ninja hatake kakashi." ucap zabuza. Lalu ia merapal segel

 **"Kirigakure No Jutsu"**

Seketika muncul kabut yang menghalangi pandangan mereka. Kakashi langsung menaikkan hitai atainya dan menunjukkan mata sharingan yang terletak di mata kirinya. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut sontak kaget karena ada orang diluar klan uchiha yang memiliki sharingan. Kakashi yang mengerti kekagetan sasuke langsung melempar senyum khasnya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkan muridku terluka. Aku akan melawannya sementara kalian lindungi tazuna-san" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut kakashi langsung melesat kedalam kabut.

Sementara disisi zabuza ia langsung membuat 5 mizu bunshin untuk menyerang tim 7 dan tazuna sementara zabuza yang asli langsung menyerang kakashi dengan teknik silent killing andalannya.

 **Trank.. Trank.. Trank**

Suara dentingan antara dua besi terdengar dari dalam kabut. Tim 7 sudah dalam posisi melingkari tazuna dan membentuk pertahanan tiga arah. Masing-masing mengenggam kunai di kedua tangan mereka. Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan sharingan dua tomoe miliknya.

Tiba-tiba serangan datang dari arah depan sakura mizu bunshin milik zabuza mengarahkan kubikiribucho kearah sakura. Namun naruto dengan sigap menahan serangan tersebut dan langsung diakhiri dengan serangan balasan yang membuat tubuh zabuza mencair menjadi air.

"Mizu bunshin" gumam naruto

Tak lama berselang muncul lagi mizu bunshin milk zabuza namun kini bukan satu melainkan empat sekaligus. Naruto yang melihat itu mengeratkan giginya lalu ia menoleh kearah sasuke.

"Sasuke apa kau bisa ambil dua ?" tanya naruto

"Cih jangan meremehkanku" naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sasuke.

"Sakura lindungi tazuna-san kami akan menghadapi mereka" ujar naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh sakura.

"yosh ikuzo sasuke"

"Hn" mereka langsung melesat menuju mizu bunshin zabuza.

 **Naruto Side**

Naruto kini sedang beradu dengan kedua mizu bunshin milik zabuza. Naruto menggjnakan kage bunshin untuk membuat mizu bunshin milik zabuza terpojok. Namun dengan mudah mizu bunshin milik zabuza menghilangkan kage bunshin milik naruto.

Naruto tak kehabisan akal ia mengeluarkan dua kunai yang sudah dipasang kertas peladak. Naruto menggunakan bunshin yang tersisa sebagai pengalih perhatian. Sementara naruto yang asli mencari celah.

Bunshin naruto terus mendesak mizu bunshin zabuza. Saat mizu bunshin zabuza lengah naruto yang asli melempar kunai yang sudah dipasangi peledak ke arah mizu bunshin.

 **"KAI"**

 **DHUARR.. DUARRR..**

Ledakan terjadi dan mengakibatkan jutsu kabut zabuza menghilang terkena ledakan. Kedua mizu bunshin zabuza musnah menjadi air. Naruto membulatkan matanya saat kakashi dan sasuke terperangkap dalam bola air yang dibuat oleh mizu bunshin zabuza.

"Heh kau lumayan juga bocah bisa menghilangkan jutsu spesialku" ujar zabuza

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya giginya berbunyi gemelatuk menahan amarah

"Menyerahlah bocah dan serahkan orang tua itu untuk ku bunuh maka guru dan temanmu akan aku lepaskan" lanjut zabuza.

"Sialan ! Akan ku bunuh kau" geram naruto. Zabuza hanya tertawa sinis mendengar ancaman naruto.

"Hahaha lucu sekali bocah kau bukan dalam posisi untuk mengancamku. Lebih baik dengarkan ucapanku atau kau mau melihat guru dan temanmu mati didepanmu" sinis zabuza

'Sial apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang berfikir naruto berfikir. Aku harus cepat memikirkan strategi yang efektif untuk melumpuhkan zabuza dengan resiko paling minim. Andai aku menguasai sebuah jutsu.' pikir naruto

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas difikirannya. Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

 **"Kage bunshin no jutsu"**

Seketika muncul sepuluh klon naruto. Naruto memandang para bunshinnya lalu mengangguk. Dengan cepat naruto dan bunshinnya berpencar menerjang zabuza.

"Heh ternyata kau keras kepala juga bocah sebanyak apapun itu tidak berpengaruh padaku" ujar zabuza langsung melesat dengan kubikiribucho miliknya.

 **Trankk.. Trankk.. Trankk..**

Suara dentingan besi mewarnai pertempuran naruto dan zabuza. Bunshin naruto tinggal tiga yang tersisa. Naruto mengatur nafasnya memandang kearah zabuza memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menyelamatkan kakashi dan sasuke.

'Kalau begini terus mereka akan mati kalau begitu baiklah akan aku coba melakukannya' naruto langsung membuat handseal

Zabuza mengerutkan keningnya melihat naruto merapalkan segel. 'Mau apa bocah itu?'. Zabuza membelalakan matanya saat naruto menyelesaikan hendsealnya 'apakah mungkin ! Sial tidak akan sempat aku haris menghindar'

 **"Fuuton : Kazekiri no jutsu"**

Setelah naruto meneriakkan nama jutsunya. Muncul angin dengan tekanan tinggi melesat kearah zabuza. Zabuza yang tak ingin mati langsung menghindar. Namun itulah yang diincar naruto karena target sebenarnya adalah mizu bunshin milik zabuza.

 **Crashhh...**

Mizu bunshin milik zabuza terpotong menjadi dua dan langsung berubah menjadi air karena jutsu naruto. Seketika penjara air yang mengurung kakashi dan sasuke menghilang. Zabuza yang melihat hal tersebut mendecih tidak suka

'Cih sial ternyata dia pintar juga' batin zabuza

"Kalian cepat bawa kakashi-sensei dan sasuke ketempat sakura" ujarar naruto kepada dua bunshinnya. Dan berfikir lagi dua bunshin tersebut langsung membawa kakashi dan sasuke pergi.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga bocah aku telah salah meremehkanmu" naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang zabuza dengan pandangan datar.

"Begitukah aku sangat tersanjung dipuji oleh sang kirigakure no kijin" ujar naruto

"Tapi kau terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk mengalahkanku bocah terima ini" zabuza langsung merapalkan segel

 **"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu"**

Dari air danau muncul sebuah naga air besar dengan mata merah menyala yang bersiap menerjang naruto. Melihat itu naruto tidak tinggal diam ia langsung membuat heandseal.

 **"Fuuton : Kazeryuu no yaiba"**

Dari udara kosong disekitar naruto terbentuk sebuah naga angin. Namun jika dilihat dengan jelas naga angin itu tersusun dari beberapa pedang angin yang membentuk seekor naga berwarna biru kehijauan. Jutsu naruto melesat kearah naga air milik zabuza.

 **'Dhuak.. Blarrr..**

Kedua naga tersebut bertubrukkan namun naga milik naruto masih melesat kearah zabuza satelah menghancurkan naga air milik zabuza. Zabuza melebarkan matanya karena jutsu air tingkat tinggi miliknya dikalahkan oleh seorang genin.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" gumam zabuza. Jutsu narutoterus melesat kearah zabuza. Zabuza tidak tinggal diam ia mencoba menghalau dengan pedang kubikiribucho miliknya. Namun tetap saja ia masih terkena belati angin dari naruto. Naga angin tersebut terus menerus menyerang zabuza secara membabi buta.

"ARRRKHH.." terikan kesakitan zabuza menggema ditempat tersebut.

 **"GRROOARR.."** aungan naga angin milik naruto menelan teriakkan kesakitan zabuza.

Sementara kakashi dan sasuke yang sudah sadar sangat terkejut dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan naruto.

"Su-sugoi" gumam sakura melihat jutsu naruto

"Apakah itu jutsu naruto ?" tanya kakashi entah pada siapa. 'Jutsu apa itu aku baru pertama kali melihatnya' batin kakashi.

Sedangkan sasuke hanya mengertakkan giginya karena merada kalah oleh naruto.

'Cih dobe sekuat apa kau sebenarnya' batin sasuke.

Setelah jutsu naruto menghilang kini tampak zabuza yang berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka tebasan sangat dalam yang disebabkan oleh belati angin milik naruto. Darah segar keluar dari luka-luka tersebut sehingga membuat zabuza seperti bermandikan darah.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong ninja miliknya bersiap mengakhiri hidup zabuza. Namun beberapa senbon yang mengarah kearah zabuza dan menancap tepat di tengkik zabuza.

 **'BRUKK'**

Zabuza langsung tersungkur kedepan. Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang dengan topeng berlambang kirigakure.

"Terima kasih telah membuat buruanku tak berdaya. Mulai dari sini biar aku yang mengurusnya." ujar hunter-nin tersebut.

"Tunggu biar aku pastikan dulu." kata kakashi. Ia langsung berjalan kearah zabuza dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. 'Denyut nadinya sudah tidak ada' batin kakashi.

"Kau boleh membawanya" hunter-nin tersebut langsung membopong tubuh zabuza lalu menghilan dengan sunshin.

"ARKH.." semua kaget mendengar teriakkan kesakitan tersebut. Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Dan nampak naruro yang sedang memegang kepalannya menahan sakit.

 **'BRUKH'**

"NARUTOO"

Naruto jatuh tersungkur dan lansung pingsan seketika. Kakashi, sasuke, sakura, serta tazuna panik melihat naruto ambruk mereka langsung berlati kearah naruto.

"Hey naruto sadarlah" ujar sakura dengan wajah yang sangat panik. Kakashi langsung mengecek tubuh naruto

"Kalian tenang saja dia hanya jehabisan cakra. Dia akan sadar setelah istirahat, mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar dua hari karena dilihat dari jutsu yang ia keluarkan kemungkinan jutsu itu memakan banyak cakra" ujar kakashi

Kakashi langsung memandang tazuna "apa rumahmubmasih jauh tazuna-san ?" lanjut kakashi

"Mungkin tinggal lima belas menit lagi dari sini. Sebaiknya kita bawa bocah itu kerumahku untuk mendapatkan tempat istirahat yang layak" ujar tazuna

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ujar kakashi dan langsung menggendong naruto.

 **END Flashback**

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa pikiranku kacau sekali. Dan dari mana jutsu itu kenapa aku bisa menggunakannya ini semakin aneh saja' pikir naruto

'Pluk' Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya menyadarkan naruto dari lamunananya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sang guru sedang duduk disampingnnya.

"Kau belum tidur naruto seharusnya kau istirahat menginggat kau baru sadar setelah pingsan selama satu hari" ujar kakashi.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sensei jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku" ujar naruto sambil kembali memandangi bulan. Setelah itu suasana kembali hening, mereka berdua larut dalm fikiran masing-masing

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal fikiranmu tanyakan saja sensei." ujar naruto

"Baiklah sepertinya kau sudah tau maksudku menemuimu, hm" ujar kakashi naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau menayakan hal yang sama maka jawabannya akan sama pula itu tidak akan berubah. Bukankah sudah aku jelaskan sewaktu aku sadar tadi" jelas naruto. Ia agak kesal dengan guru maskernya ini.

"Dilihat dari sudut manapun jawabanmu itu terkesan hanya sebuah alasan yan kau buat-buat naruto" ujar kakashi

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi itu memang kenyatannya aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dalam kepalaku ada jutsu tersebut" ketus naruto.

"Hah! Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kita lupakan saja sebaiknya ayo kita kembali" ujar kakashi dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa itu tidak aneh" kakashi menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan naruto dan menengok kebelakang melihat naruto yang masih memandang bulan

"Aneh!"

"Oh ayolah sensei kau seharusnya mengerti apa yang aku maksud" ujar naruto seraya menghadap kearah kakashi.

"Apa yang kau maksud hunter-nin itu ?" tanya kakashi memastikan.

"Iya itu, aku pikir itu terlalu jangal untuk seorang hunter-nin membawa tubuh targetnya. Dan lagi tempat terkenanya jarum itu adalah titik akupuntur yang bisa mengakibatkan seseorang mati suri. Aku bisa asumsikan jarum itu adalah jarum medis" ujar naruto dengan pose berfikir.

'Jenius sekali tak kusangka ia memang sangat mirip minato-sensei analisanya sangat sempurna untuk anak seumurannya. Ia bahkan lebih mirip nara dalam hal kejeniusan' batin kakashi

"Apa kau mau bilang bahwa zabuza kemungkinan masih hidup ?" tanya kakashi.

"Kemungkinan itu ada tapi dengan luka seperti itu setidaknya ia harus memerlukan waktu seminggu penuh untuk memulihkan lukanya" ujar naruto.

"Kau ada benarnya juga. Tak kusangka kau memikirkan sedetail itu. Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali dan istirahat besok kita akan latihan mempersiapkan diri menyambut kedatangan zabuza" ujar kakashi. Lalu mereka beranjak meninggalkan danau tersebut

 **Other palace**

Disuatu tempat yang gelap dan pengap. Terdapat sebuah jeruji besar dengan tanda segel ditengahnya. Didalam jeruji tersebut muncul sebuah suara

 **"Khe tinggal beberapa dorongan lagi segel keparat ini akan terbuka. Cepatlah datang padaku gaki"** ujar sesosok makhluk dengan seringai diwajahnya. Mata merah dengan iris hitam vertikalnya menyala dari balik jeruji besi.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Terlihat ditengah hutan tim 7 sedang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan intruksi dari sang sensei. Satu nampak antusias sedangkan yang satu nampak biasa tanpa ekspersi dan yang terakhir tampak tenang dan seakan tak peduli

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan mulai dari control cakra. Kita akan mulai dengan memanjat pohon tapi tanpa menggunakan tangan." ujar kakashi. Sakura dan sasuke nampak kebingungan sedangkan naruto hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Apakah bisa sensei ?" tanya sakura.

"Tentu saja kalian cukup mengalirkan cakra pada telapak kaki kalian. Tapi ingat harus seimbang karena kalau terlalu banyak mengalirkan cakra pada telapak kaki akan membuat pohon tersebut hancur. Dan sebaliknya kalau terlalu sedikit maka kalian akan jatuh" jelas kakashi sakura dan sasuke mengangguk mengerti sedangkan naruto nampak tak mendengarkan.

"Melihat dari ekapresimu seprtinya kau sudah bisa naruto" ujar kakashi. Naruto yang dimaksud hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti apa yang sensei ucapkan karna aku lebih suka praktek dari pada teori yang membingungkan seperti itu" jawab naruto

"Hem kau benar tapi tetap saja teori itu perlu tapi akan lebih efektif kalau ada contoh prakteknya. Baiklah akan aku contohkan kalian amati baik-baik." kakashi langsung berjalan menuju pohon didekatnya lalu ia mulai berjalan menaiki pohon tersebut hingga kesalah satu dahan dan berjalan secara terbalik.

"Wah hebat" ujar sakura

"Apa kalian mengerti semua" ujar kakashi.

"Apakah yang seperti ini sensei ?" ujar naruto. Mereka semua terkejut karena naruto sudah ada di dahan sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka dengan posisi yang sama dengan kakashi.

'Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menguasainya dengan secepat itu' batin kakashi menap tak percaya murid pirangnya.

Tak jauh beda dengan kakashi sasuke dan sakura pun terkejut melihat naruto menguasai hal tersebut dengan mudah.

'Cih bahkania dengan mudah menguasai kontrol cakra' batin sasuke kesal. Naruto yang melihat semuanya diam hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung lalu melompat dan menghampiri rekan dan gurunya yang sudah turun.

"Eto.. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah ? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?" tanya naruto bingung.

"Ah tidak itu tadi sangat sempurna naruto, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu padahal kau hanya melihat aku melakukannya sekali ?" tanya kakashi agak bingung.

"Entahlah mungkin bakat alamiku" jawab naruto enteng. Semuanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan naruto.

Kakashi menghela nafas "Hah... baiklah kalian lakukan seperti yang dilakukan naruto. Dan untukmu naruto ikut aku kita akan latihan tahap selanjutnya" kakashi dan naruto meninggalkan sakura dan sasuke yang mulai mencoba memanjat pohon.

.

.

Kini naruto dan kakashi berada didekat danau untuk memulai latihan.

"Baiklah tahap selanjutnya dalam kontrol cakra adalah berjalan diatas air. Hal ini hampir sama dengan berjalan menaiki pohon. Namun lebih sulit karena permukaan air setiap saat berubah-ubah jadi kau harus terus memastikan cakra dikakimu cukup stabil. Apa kau mengrti naruto ?" tanya kakashi.

"Err... Itu tadi terlalu berbelit-belit apa tidak bisa langsung praktek saja ?" ujar naruto.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Baiklah, kau perhatikan caraku melakukannya" kakashi mulai memusatkan cakranya pada telapak kakinua hingga muncul pendar kebiruan ditelapak kaki kakashi. Ia mulai melangkah menuju danau dan berjalan diatas air hingga ketengah danau. Naruto dari tadi serius memperhatikan kakashi.

"Apa kau sudah faham naruto ?" tanya kakashi. Dibalas anggukkan oleh naruto, ia mulai melakukan seperti yang kakashi contohkan. Dari telapak kaki naruto muncul pendar kebiruan, setelah itu ia mulai melangkahkan kaki berjalan diatas air awalnya lumayan lancar hingga langkah kelima.

 **'Byurr'**

Naruto terjatuh kedalam air danau, ia dengan cepat berenang ketepian. Sampai ditepian ia langsung naik kedarat dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Hah.. Hah.. Ternyata lebih sulit dari yang akh kira" ujar naruto

"Awal yang bagus naruto mungkin dengan terus begitu kau akan menguasainya dalam dua atau tiga hari" ujar kakashi.

"Kau lihat saja sensei aku akan menguasainya dalam satu hari." ujar naruto yakin.

"Semangat yang bagus aku akan ketempat sakura dan sasuke dulu. Aku akan meninggalkan bunshinku untuk memantau latihanmu" ujar kakashi lalu ia membuat bunshin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kita alan berkumpul lagi ditempat tadi saat sore." ujar kakashi langsung menghilang dengan sunshin miliknya.

Setelah kepergian kakashi naruto lalu melanjutkan latihannya berulang kali ia gagal. Hingga hari menjelang sore ia masih melakukan latihan. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil berjalan dan berlari diatas air. Setelah menyelesaikan latihannya ia menuju ketempat awal ia dan timnya melakukan latihan.

Sesampainya disana ia melihat kakashi dan sakura sedang duduk melihat sasuke latihan. Ia langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Yo sensei, sakura" mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara yang ternyata naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Oh naruto apa kau sudah menyelesaikan latihanmu ?" tanya kakashi heran, maklum saja karna ini masih menjelang sore. Terlalu cepat untuk ukuran genin pemula menguasai kontrol cakra yang lumayan sulit dengan waktu sesingkat itu.

"Yah seperti janjiku aku menguasainya dalam waktu satu hari" ujar naruto, ia lalu mengalihlan pandangannya kearah sakura. "Apa kau sudah bisa memanjat pohon sakura ?" tanya naruto.

"Tentu, awalnya aku sedikit kesusahan tapi setelah beberapa lali mencoba aku langsung bisa menguasinya" ujar sakura.

Mereka lalu mengalihkan perhatian learah sasule yang baru bisa memanjat setengah dari pohon tersebut. Hari sudah sampai kepenghujung sore, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah tazuna

"Oy teme apa kau tidak ikut kami kembali ?" tanya naruto.

"Cih dobe kau jangan sombong, hanya karena kau lebih dulu menguasai ini dari pada aku" ujar sasuke.

"Oe oe apa masalahmu teme aku hanya mengajakmu kembali kenapa kau marah padaku" ujar naruto.

"Kalian kembali saja dulu aku akan menyusul setelah menguasai ini." ujar sasuke.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja tuan uchiha" ujar naruto lalu pergi menyusul kakashi dan sakura yang lebih dulu beranjak kerumah tazuna

'Cih aku tidak akan kalah darimu dobe. Akan aku tunjukkan bahwa uchihalah yang paling unggul' batin sasuke.

.

.

.

Dirumah tazuna acara makan malam berlangsung khidmat. Semua makan dengan tenang hingga suara dobrakkan pintu menganggu ketenangan mereka.

 **'BRAK'**

Muncul anak kecil mengenakan topi sebagai pelaku pendobrakkan pintu.

"KALIAN JANGAN JADI SOK PAHLAWAN. KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK AKAN SNGGUP MELAWAN GOTOU. KALIAN HANYA AKAN BERAKHIR SEPERTI ORANG BODOH ITU" teriak anak kecil tersebut. Ia langsung berlari keatas masuk kekamarnya

"Inari" ujar tsunami, ibu inari. Langsung menyusul inari

"Maafkan perbuatan cucuku, ia jadi berubah setelah kematian ayahnya" ujar tazuna

"Ah tidak masalah tazuna-san itu sama sekali tidak menganggu" ujar kakashi seraya tersenyum dengan senyum andalannya.

"Baiklah kalian semua istirahatlah besok kita akan lanjutkkan latihan untuk mempersiapkan diri dari serangan zabuza" lanjut kakashi kepada tim 7.

"Bukankah zabuza telah mati sensei ?" tanya sakura.

"Ada kemungkinan ia belum mati dan mungkin ia akan menyerang bersama rekannya" ujar kakashi

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin bukankan sensei sendiri yang memastikan bahwa zabuza mati ditangan hunter-nin tersebut" ujar sakura sementara sasuke yang baru datang hanya ikut mendengarkan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hunter-nin tersebut sakura ?" kini naruto yang bertanya

"Aneh !"

"Prinsip kerja hunter-nin adah mengeksekusi ditempat. Kalaupun perlu bukti ia cukup membawa kepala targetnya. Sedangkan tubuhnya dibiarkan membusuk, dan juga jarum yang dipakai oleh hunter-nin tersebut adalah jarum medis yang bila ditancapkan dititik tertentu akan membuat sikorban mati suri" jelas naruto. Sakura dan sasuke cukup tercengang dengan penjelasan naruto yang sangat rinci.

Mereka tau naruto tidak terlalu bodoh tapi mereka juga tak menyangka ia akan sepandai ini. Bahkan mereka tidak akan sangsi jika membandingkan naruto dengan temannya yang berambut nanas.

"Jadi.."

"Zabuza masih hidup dan hunter-nin tersebut adalah rekan dari zabuza" tukas kakashi.

"Kira-kira berapa waktu yang kita punya ?" tanya sasuke yang dari tadi diam.

"Aku memperkirakan ia membutuhkan waktu satu minggu untuk pulih. Dan kita sudah melewati dua hari kemungkinan masih ada empat sampai lima hari lagi" ujar kakashi

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita sebaiknya istirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan besok" ujar kakashi yang dibalas anggukkan oleh timnya. Tazuna, sakura dan sasuke sudah beranjak menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Menyisahkan naruto dan kakashi yang belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak tidur naruto ?" tanya kakashi

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikiran" ujar naruto lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Tidak usah terlalu difikirkan maslah kemarin" ujar kakashi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan hal tersebut. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menggali lebih jauh potensi yang kumiliki" kata naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja aku sarankan kau berhati-hati" ujar kakashi.

"Tidak perlu mengkhwatirkanku. Aku tau sensei selalu mengawasiku. Apa itu tugas dari jiji ?" tanya naruto seraya menghadap kakashi

'Apa dia tipe sensorik padahal aku sudah menekan cakraku sampai titik terendah" pikir kakashi

"Aku memang bisa mengetahui hawa keberadaan seseorang dari jarak tertentu kalau sensei ingin tau" lanjut naruto

"Hah ketahuan ya baiklah..baiklah.. Aku menyerah kau boleh pergi" ujar kakashi dibalas anggukkan oleh naruto. Ia lalu pergi keluar rumah dan berjalan kehutan terdekat.

.

.

.

Sang surya mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Sinar matahari mulai menembus celah-celah dari rimbunnya pohon-pohon yang menjulang. Dibawah sebuah pohon ditengah hutan, seseorang nampak sedang tidur dengan khidmatnya tanpa mengetahui ia sedang didekati oleh seseorang.

Orang tersebut terus memandangi anak laki-laki yang berumur tak terpaut jauh darinya. Wajah yang damai seakan tak memiliki beban sama sekali. Ada sebuah rasa mengelitik yang timbul dihatinya saat memandangi wajah laki-laki didepannya.

"Hey bangun kenapa kau tidur dihutan ?" ujar orang tersebut pada anak berambut pirang yang tengah tidur.

"Engh.. Sudah pagi ternyata" naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sesosok wanita cantik dihadapannya. Hingga membuat ia terkejut "Uwaa.. Apa aku sudah mati ? Kenapa ada bidadari disini ? Apa ini di surga ?"

Orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa tertawa mendengar laki-laki didepannya merancau tidak jelas. Naruto yang mendengar wanita didepannya tertawa menghentikan aksi gajenya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ? Apa ada yang lucu ?" tanya naruto.

"Kau yang lucu. Kenapa kau merancau tidak jelas seperti itu ?"

"Huh aku hanya kaget saja, ohya kau siapa dan apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Huh.. Apa tidak seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu sebelum menanyakan pada orang lain. Dan seharunya aku yang tanya kenapa kau tidur disini" ujar orang tersebut

"Ah iya namaku uzumaki naruto dan kau.."

"Haku"

"Haku ! hm baiklah haku-chan apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan kan tidak baik perempuan ditengah hutan sendirian" ujar naruto. Meski sebenarnya ia tau bahwa wanita didepannya ini adalah seorang shinobi.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan tanaman obat untuk mengobati temanku yang terluka" ujar haku sambil menunjukkan keranjang yang beriai tanaman herbal "kau sendiri kenapa tidur disini ?" tanya haku

"Hm aku tadi malam latihan karena terlalu malam aku tidur diatas dahan pohon itu tapi sepertinya aku jatuh" ujar naruto dengan tangan menunjuk kebatang pohon diatasnya.

"Apa kau ninja medis atau semacamnya ?" tanya naruto.

"Ah aku hanya tau sedikit mengenai ilmu medis" jawab haku

"Apa zabuza terluka parah ?" pertanyaan naruto sontak membuat haku membulatkan matanya. Ia lalu melompat menjauhi naruto dan memasang posisi siaga.

"Hey hey tenang aku tidak akan melukaimu.." ujar naruto

"Tch jangan bercanda kita adalah musuh. Aku tidak akan percaya padamu" desis haku.

"Begitukah.. Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak membunuhku ?" tanya naruto, haku terdiam mendengar perkataan naruto. Benar, mereka adalah musuh dan haku tau itu. Tapi kenapa ia tak membunuhnya tadi harusnya ia langsung saja membunuhnya.

"Jangan melamun saat sedang berhadapan dengan musuhmu" ujar naruto dari belakang haku tangan kanannya menodongkan kunai ke arah leher haku. Sontak haku membelalakkan matanya, karena musuhnya sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa.." "Aku ada dibelakangmu, mudah saja kau terlalu fokus pada fikiranmu tanpa mengetahui aku sudah bergerak kearahmu. Kau tau lengah sedikit saja kau bisa mati dengan mudah" ucapan haku terpotong oleh penjelasan naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ?" tanya haku

"Seperti yang kubilang aku hanya ingin bicara" ujar naruto, ia lalu menurunkan kunai yang ia todongkan keleher haku. Haku langsung melompat mengambil jarak dari naruto dan langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Oh ayolah kenapa susah sekali mengajakmu bicara."

"Aku tau kau punya maksud tertentu cepat katakan apa maumu ?" ujar haku

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Sebelum itu apa tujuanmu bekerja untuk gotou ? Apakah ini ada hubunganya dengan perang saudara di kiri ?" tanya naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau" ujar haku kaget pasalnya naruto mengetahui misi rahasia yang ia kerjakan bersama zabuza untuk membantu pasukan relibion

"Hm jadi benar dugaanku, bawa aku bertemu zabuza aku akan mengajukan kesepakatan" haku menimang-nimang perkataan naruto. Setelah beberapa menit berfikir ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Haku mendekati naruto lalu memegang pundak naruto setelah itu menghilang menggunakan sunshin. Mereka berdua muncul disebuah rumah kayu sederhana dipinggir hutan. Di sebuah kamar terdapat zabuza yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Mereka berdua mendekat kearah zabuza, zabuza yang merasa ada yang mendekat perlahan membuka matanya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan kearah orang yang mendekat. Ia membelalakan mata melihat bocah yang membuat ia dalam kondisi sedemikian rupa. Zabuza bersiap bangkit dari ranjang namun diurungkan saat mendengar intruksi naruto.

"Tenang saja zabuza-san aku tidak ada niat buruk kesini" ujar naruto.

"Tch lalu apa maumu bocah ?" tanya zabuza.

"Aku ingin mengajukan sebuah penawaran" ujar naruto disertai seringai diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wah akhirnya kelar juga maaf kalau agak kacau ceritanya. Disini saya buat haku jadi perempuan. Jadi kalau ada yang gak suka maaf karna ini juga demi kepentingan cerita. Mohon dimaklumi untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang terdapat dalam fanfic ini.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Menma :**

 **Masalah pair belum sya tentukkan jadi kita lihat aja kedepannya.**

 **Firdaus minato :**

 **Kalau untuk itu masih saya fikirkan tapi mungkin ngak lama lagi**

 **Temerlane12 :**

 **Maaf saya agak lupa jadi salah terima kasih kritikannya. Sekali lagi untuk pairnya belum saya tentukan mungkin bisa saja saya buat harem. Biar bisa nampung saran semuanya**

 **Leffayete :**

 **Maaf kalau terlalu monoton saya juga bingung gimana bikinnya. Masalah sasuke saya akan buat gitu tapi ada sedikit perubahan.**

 **Faisal771 :**

 **Untuk pair lihat aja kelanjutannya**

 **Sekian mohon saran dan kritiknya untuk chap kedepannya..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change's the World**

 **Disclaimer : Massashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : adventure & romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru , Mainstrem..Etc**

 **Summary : Dia yang ingatannya perlahan mulai kembali akan merubah sebuah takdir yang digariskan untuknya./"Oh Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Biju terkuat ingin membantuku../"Khukhukhu Kau sungguh menarik bocah"**

 **A/N : Maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka saya sarankan langsung tekan tombol back. Daripada anda kecewa dengan karya saya yang tidak sesuai dengan kemauan anda. Saya akan terima apapun kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Sekali lagi maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan selera anda.**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

Jembatan besar yang membentang dari Nami no Kuni sampai ke Hi no Kuni. Terlihat megah meski masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Diatas jembatan tersebut nampak tim 7 sedang mengamati para pekerja yang berlalu lalang mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Tim 7 nampak bersiaga pasalnya hari ini adalah hari yang sudah mereka perkirakan akan terjadinya penyerangan oleh ninja bayaran suruhan Gotou. Gotou adalah nama seorang pengusaha kapal penyeberangan yang memonopoli perdagangan di Nami no Kuni.

Ia sangat bersi keras menentang pembangunan jembatan ini karena dapat mengancam bisnisnya. Oleh sebab itu, gotou menyewa beberapa ninja bayaran untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang menentang dirinya. Sesuai perkiraan dari arah seberang jembatan tak jauh dari tim 7 muncul Zabuza dan hunter-nin yang kemarin membawa Zabuza. Tidak hanya mereka yang tiba akan tetapi dibelakang mereka nampak sekitar seratus ninja bayaran Gatou yang membawa berbagai senjata. Sedangkan Gotou berdiri paling belakang dengan angkuhnya.

Tim 7 langsung mengambil inisiatif mengawal Tazuna. Sedangkan Kakashi melangkah kedepan dan menangkat hitai- atainya dan menunjukkan mata sharingannya. Zabuza menoleh kearah Haku lalu mereka berdua melesat kedepan dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung maju kedepan dan menghadang Zabuza dan Haku. Zabuza dan Haku berhenti tepat satu meter didepan Naruto.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan Zabuza cepat bunuh mereka" teriak Gotou namun tak digubris oleh Zabuza

"Tch sialan kau menghianatiku Zabuza" geram gotou.

"Kita lakukan sesuai rencana" ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukkan oleh keduanya, mereka langsung berbalik menghadap ninja bayaran Gotou. Sedangkan Kakashi memandang bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh murid kuningnya itu. Ia bersiap menerjang Zabuza namun dihadang oleh tangan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh sedikit lalu berkata

"Sensei amati saja ini sudah aku rencanakan" ujar Naruto. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Tazuna bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Naruto tak memperdulikan pandangan yang menuntut penjelasan dari mereka. Ia langsung berdiri sejajar dengan Haku dan Zabuza.

"Sesuai yang aku katakan kemarin habisi anak buahnya dan...

 **Flashback**

Zabuza memperhatikan bocah kuning didepannya. Sebuah penawaran yang benar saja apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah yang belum genap berusia 14 tahun dihadapannya itu. Ia menimang-nimang dan memutuskan untuk mendengar penarawan bocah tersebut. Toh, tak ada salahnya mendengar penawaran yang ia ajukan dulu.

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan penawaranmu. Cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ujar Zabuza.

"Ho kau mengancamku !" ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. Yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Zabuza. "Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku tau kau sedang dalam sebuah misi rahasia yang berkaitan dengan perang saudara di kiri. Dan menurut asumsiku dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang kau dan Haku-chan bertugas mengumpulkan dana untuk pasukan relibion, apa aku salah ?"

Zabuza terdiam begitupun Haku mereka berpikir dari mana bocah tersebut mengetahui misi rahasia mereka.

"Aku anggap itu iya" lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu apa maumu bocah ?" tanya Zabuza

"Aku akan membantu kalian untuk mendapatkan dana yang kalian butuhkan dengan mudah dan cepat" ujar Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Haku

"Begini kalian tau bahwa Gotou pengusaha yang cukup sukses kan ?" dibalas anggukkan oleh keduanya "kita akan memanfaatkan itu dengan cara kalian bawa Gotou dan seluruh anak buahnya pada hari yang telah aku tentukan kejembatan yang sedang dibangun. Kita akan menghabisi semuanya kecuali Gotou" jelas naruto.

"Jadi kau bermaksud mengambil semua harta Gotou untuk kau berikan kepada kami begitu" ujar haku

"Tepat"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gotou setelah itu ?" kini giliran Zabuza ang angkat suara.

"Untuk masalah itu aku sudah aku sudah punya rencana lain yaitu.."

 **End Flashback**

"...biarkan Gotou merasakan neraka yang diberikan oleh penduduk Nami" ujar naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Ikuzo" mereka langsung melesat kearah anak buah Gotou. Para ninja bayara Gotou langsung melesat kedepan saat diperintah oleh Gotou. Zabuza yang masih berlari merapal segel.

 **"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu"**

 **'Blarrrr'**

Dari samping jembatan muncul naga air besar dengan mata merah langsung menerjang kumpulan anak buah Gotou. Beberapa ninja yang tak sempat menghindar hanyut seketika saat terkena naga air Zabuza. Naruto tidak mau kalah ia langsung mengambil enam kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Ia langsung melempar kunai tersebut lalu merapal segel.

 **"Taju Kunai Kagebunshin"**

Kunai-kunai tersebut langsung berlipat ganda menjadi ribuan kunai yang langsung menyerang pasukan Gotou.

 **'Jleb' 'Jleb' 'Jleb'**

"ARKHHH" "ARKHHH" "ARKHHH"

Terdengar suara jeritan pilu dari para ninja bayaran yang tubuhnya dihujani kunai milik Naruto. Tim 7, Tazuna, Gotou, dan ninja bayaran yang tersisa menatap horor mayat-mayat ninja bayaran yang bergeletakan hanya dengan satu jutsu sederhana. Ninja bayaran yang tersisa mencoba untuk berlari karena takut mati konyol. Namun terlambat karena kaki mereka telah terbungkus es.

Sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah haku yang masih memakai topeng menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Dengan cepat ia membuat handseal.

 **"Sensatsu Suisho"**

Dari udara kosong muncul titik-titik air yang perlahan membentuk jarum es disekitar haku. Dengan cepat jarim-jarum es tersebut melesat kearah ninja bayaran yang tersisa. Dengan sadis jarum-jarum es tersebut menghujani tubuh-tubuh ninja bayaran Gotou.

 **'Jleb' 'Jleb' 'Jleb'**

"ARKHHH" "ARKHHH" "ARKHHH"

jeritan kesakitan yang memilukan dari para ninja bayaran yang tersisa saat meregang nyawa terkena jarum-jarum es yang dibuat oleh Haku.

Kini tersisa Gotou seorang yang memandang ketakutan tubuh-tubuh ninja bayaran yang tak bernyawa didepanya. Naruto berjalan perlahan melewati mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di tanah menuju ke arah gotou dengan pandangan yang terkesan datar. Sedangkan Gotou langsung bersujud memohon ampun.

"Am-ampuni aku. Akan aku berikan apapun asal kau menagmpuni nyawaku" ujar Gotou dengan ketakutan.

"Baiklah aku akan mengampunimu asal kau menanda tangani ini" ujar Naruto seraya mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen. Gotou tanpa pikir panjang langsung menanda tangani doken tersebut. Tak lama berselang datang rombongan warga yang dipimpin oleh Inari cucu Tazuna dengan membawa berbagai senjata. Mereka yang melihat hal Gotou langsung memberi tatapan bengis.

"Itu dia Gotou ayo kita habisi dia" seru salah satu warga. Seketika tubuh Gotou menengan lalu ia menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Aku hanya bilang aku mengampunimu soal warga aku tidak ikut campur. Jadi selamat bersenang-senang" ujar Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Gotou yang disiksa warga nami menuju Zabuza dan Haku.

"Sesuai kesepakatan, semoga banyak membantu" ujar Naruto lalu ia menyerahkan dokumen yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Gotou.

"Jadi begitu kau membuat Gotou mengalihkan semua aset dan hartanya sebelum dibunuh oleh warga nami. Ternyata kau cukup pintar juga" ujar Zabuza.

"Yah begitulah" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ini sangat membantu kami terima kasih atas bantuannya semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" ujar Zabuza lalu beranjak pergi sedangkan Haku masih diam ia lalu melepas topengnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung mencium pipi naruto.

 **Cup~**

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Naruto-kun" ujar Haku. Setelah itu memakai kembali topengnya untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya. Dan berbalik menyusul Zabuza, sedangkan Naruto masih mematung otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah ada dihadapannya.

"...to"

"...ruto"

"Naruto"

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat Nakashi memenggilnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Ia langsung menatap sang sensei.

"Ah! Iya ada apa sensei ?" tanya Naruto yang baru tersadar dari proses re-boot otaknya.

"Akhirnya sadar juga" gumam Kakashi "bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" lanjut Kakashi

"Ah! Itu hanya kesepakatan kecil sensei tidak usah terlalu difikirkan, yang terpenting misi kita sudah selesaikan" jawab Naruto.

"Hm iya baiklah kalau begitu kalian bersiap-siaplah kita akan kembali kekonoha" ujar Kakashi.

"Hai' sensei" ujar mereka serempak. Mereka lalu pergi kerumah Tazuna untuk mengemas barang-barang mereka. Sementara Kakashi masih asik dengan fikirannya. 'Ini akan jadi berita yang mengejutkan untuk hokage-sama' pikir Kakashi

.

.

Setelah menyiapkan barang-barang mereka. Kini nampak tim 7 sedang berpamitan dengan Tazuna dan para penduduk Nami no kuni.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian. Kami berhutang banyak pada kalian semua" ujar Tazuna seraya membungkukkan badan diikuti oleh para warga Nami.

"Ah itu bukan masalah lagipula ini adalah misi kami. Jadi sudah tugas kami membantu, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" ujar Kakashi

"Tetap saja kami berhutang pada konoha. Untuk menghargai kalian aku sudahenemukan nama yang cocok untuk jembatan buatanku" ujar Tazuna

"Benarkah apa itu ?"

"Aku akan menamainya Jembatan Besar Naruto. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus" ujar tazuna seraya tersenyum. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah! Apa itu tidak berlebihan ?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau adalah pahlawan bagi Nami jadi itu tidaklah berlebihan. Apa kau keberatan Naruto" ujar Tazuna.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku malah sangat tersanjung menerima kehormatan ini dari kalian semua" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" ujar Kakashi lagi. Setelah mengatakan itu mereka langsung berlari menuju Konoha.

.

.

.

Tim 7 telah sampai Konoha setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing, sedangkan Kakashi sekarang sedang menghadap sang hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misi mereka.

"Jadi begitu aku tidak menyangka dia sejenius yang kau bilang. Tapi apa kesepakatan yang dibuatnya dengan Zabuza sehingga ia berbalik membantu kita ?" tanya sang hokage setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi.

"Aku juga kurang tau hokage-sama seperti yang pernah aku bilang ia adalah jenius yang penuh kejutan. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna antara Minato-sensei dan Kushina-sama." ujar Kakashi.

"Kau benar Kakashi kita harus lebih meperhatikannya agar ia tak jatuh ketangan yang salah. Ia adalah ninja yang berharga bagi konoha" ujar sandaime.

"Anda benar hokage-sama dengan ninjutsu yang ia kuasai, otak jenius yang hampir menyamai seorang nara. Dan didukung dengan sensoriknya ia sudah lebih dari pantas menjadi seorang chunin meskipun ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan ninjutsu secara sepontan saat keadaan terdesak saja" terang Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh pulang dan beristirahat" ujar sandaime yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Kakashi. Sepeninggal kakashi sandaime mulai memikirkan semua kejadian yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. 'Apa segel yang dibuat Jiraya mulai melemah' batin sandaime.

Setelah kejadian di Nami no kuni sudah banyak menjalankan misi mulai rank D sampai rank A. Meski misi rank A tersebut adalah misi gabungan dengan tim lain. Namun mereka tetap menunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan untuk ukuran rookie.

"Tak terasa sudah setengah tahun kita menjadi genin waktu terasa cepat sekali" ujar Naruto. Mereka -Tim 7- sedang berada di tempat mereka biasa latihan menunggu sang sensei.

"Kau benar Naruto aku bahkan meras baru kemarin kita menjadi genin" ujar kunoichi berambut seperti permen kapas a.k.a Sakura sedangkan sang uchiha hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ngomong-ngmong ada apa Kakashi sensei mengumpulkan kita ? Inikan bukan jadwal latihan kita, dan juga tidak seperti biasanya kalau mendaptkan misi kita seharusnya berkumpul di gedung hokage" lanjut Sakura.

"Entahlah. Mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingi diberitahukan kepada kita" ujar Naruto. Setelah itu terjadi keheningan sesaat kemudian muncul kepulan asap didepan mereka. Setelah asap menipis terlihatlah seseorang yang hampir dua jam ditunggu mereka.

"Yo minna, maaf aku tadi terse-..." "Sudahlah sensei kami sudah tau alasanya jadi tidak perlu kau ucapkan" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Naruto. Membuat Kakashi pundung dan mengorek-ngorek tanah seperti anak kecil. Semua yang melihat hal tersebut sweatdrop dengan kelakuan sensei mesum mereka yang super absurd.

"Ehm.. Baiklah apa kalian tau kenapa kalian aku kumpulkan disini" ujar Kakashi yang sudah kembali dari acara pundungnya.

"Entahlah apa kita akan melakukan misi hari ini ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan misi hari ini" jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu kenapa sensei mengumpulkan kami disini ?" tanya Sakura

"Aku telah merekomendasikan kalian untuk mengikuti ujian chunin yang akan dilakukan seminggu lagi" ujar Kakashi seraya mengeluarkan tiga formulir dan menyerahkan kepada timnya. "Setelah mengisi formulir tersebut kalian bisa menyetorkan ke gedung hokage paling lambat tiga hari lagi" lanjut kakashi.

"Sepertinya akan menarik" ujar Naruto yang memperhatikan formulir yang ada ditanganya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan muridnya, sedangan sasuke mendengus kesal. 'Aku tidak akan kalah darimu dobe' batin Sasuke.

"Apa kalian juga tertarik Sasuke, Sakura ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn aku ikut" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kalau mereka berdua ikut aku juga akan ikut" seru Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ujar Kakashi

.

.

.

 **Seminggu kemudian..**

Konoha nampak lebih ramai dari hari biasanya. Nampak banyak genin-genin dari berbagai desa yang berlalu lalang di jalanan desa konoha. Mereka datang untuk mengikuti ujian chunin yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak konoha. Banyak desa yang berpartisipasi dengan dalam ujian tahun ini mulai dari desa besar hingga desa-desa kecil.

Ujian chunin babak pertama diselenggarakan disebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Jumlah peserta yang mengikuti ujian tahun ini berjumlah 153 yang terbagi menjadi 51 tim genin. Nampak para genin sudah banyak yang berkumpul di gedung tersebut. Tim 7 yang baru sampai langsung memasuki ruangan yang telah disediakan untuk ujian babak pertama karena waktu ujian akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Tak lama berselang masuk para pengawas ujian yang dipimpin oleh seorang jonnin yang memiliki bekas luka diwajahnya.

"Selamat datang para peserta namaku Morino Ibiki aku adalah pengawas ujian chunin babak pertama. Ujian kali ini adalah tes tulis yang terdiri dari sepuluh soal. Peraturannya sederhana kalian diharuskan menjawab semua soal yang ada dalam waktu satu jam. Khusus soal nomer 10 akan aku berikan lina menit sebelum waktu habis. Jadi nilai maksimal yang didapat oleh satu tim adalah 30. Kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyontek. Kalau sampai ketahuan satu kali nilai kalian akan dikurangi 2 poin dan jika ketahuan sampai lima kali kalian otomatis gagal. Dan tak hanya orang tersebut yang gagal melainkan seluruh anggota timnya juga gagal" jelas Ibiki.

Beberapa peserta menelan ludah mendengar penuturan dari ibiki. Sedangkan ibiki yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringai puas. Ia lalu menyuruh bawahanya membagikan soal ujian yang mereka bawa.

"BAIKLAH UJIAN CHUNIN BABAK PERTAMA DIMULAI" seru Ibiki lantang.

Semua peserta langsung mengerjakan soal yang ada didepan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya melihat soal yang ada dihadapanya. 'Apa-apan soal ini. Ini bukan soal yang ditujukan untuk seorang genin bahkan seorang chuninpun sulit untuk mengerjakan soal ini' batin Naruto. Ia langsung melirik kearah Sasuke, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama beradu pandang seolah mengatakan -ada yang dengan soal ini- setelah itu merka sama-sama mengangguk.

Naruto mulai berfikir dengan peraturan yang diucapkan oleh Ibiki saat akan memulai ujian. Lalu ia melihat sekitar, nampak para peserta ada yang frustasi dengan soal tersebut. Dan ada juga yang terlihat lancar mengerjakan soal ujian tersebut. 'Tunggu dulu.. Mereka mengerjakannya dengan sangat lancar seakan sudah biasa. Dan tadi pengawas itu bilang kalau sampai ketahuan erarti menyontek adalah opsi yang diberikan oleh pengawas.

Dan peserta yang lancar mengerjakan soal ini kemungkinan adalah seorang jonnin yang menggunakan henge. Jadi begitu tujuan tes ini adalah mengumpulkan informasi tanpa diketahui oleh pengawas. Aku sudah tau jawaban ujian ini.' Naruto langsung tersenyum simpul setelah mengetahui maksud ujian tersebut.

Ibiki yang melihat Naruto tersenyum menggangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Apa dia sudah tau ?' batin Ibiki. Sementara Hinata yang duduk disamping Naruto merona melihat senyuman Naruto.

Setelah empat puluh lima menit berjalanya ujian lebih dari setengah peserta gugur dalam ujian tahap pertama. Naruto yang mulai bosan dengan ujian ini langsung mengangkat tangannya. Ibiki yang melihat itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedangkan teman satu tim Naruto dan peserta lain melihat dengan tatapan bingung kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa ? Apa kau sudah selesai atau menyerah ?" tanya Ibiki.

"Bisa kau berikan soal nomer 10 dan mari kita akhiri lelucon ini Ibiki-san" ujar Naruto, ibiki tersenyum dengan penuturan Naruto.

"Ho apa kau sudah menjawab semua soal itu bocah ?" ujar Ibiki.

"Aku bahkan tidak tertarik menjawab soal ini. Yang jelas-jelas bukan untuk genin maupun chunin" ujar Naruto enteng yang membuat semua peserta terperangah dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau begitu seyakin itu bocah ?" tanya Ibiki.

"Tujuan ujian ini hanya untuk mengukur sejauh mana kau bisa mengumpulkan informasi tanpa diketahui musuh. Yang dalam kasus ini adalah pengawas. Dan lagi kau sebenarnya tau kalau semua menyontek dan tidak mungkin ada yang lolos. Karena diantara para pengawas ada anggota klan yamanaka yang dengan mudah membaca perubahan mimik wajah. Kau tidak bisa membidohiku ibiki-san" terang Naruto

'Sangat jenius seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi' batin Ibiki dan para pengawas

Ibiki menghela nafas lalu tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai soal nomer sepuluh. Soal ini akan menentukan kalian lulus atau tidak. Dengar baik-baik jika kalian menjawab benar kalian akan lulus dan jika kalian salah kalian dan tim kalian juga ikut gugur. Dan juga tidak diijinkan mengikuti ujian seterusnya.." jeda Ibiki. Ia melihat berbagai respon dari para peserta yang kebanyakan adalah ekspresi takut.

'Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah' batin Ibiki. ".. Tapi jika kalian mengundurkan diri sekarang kalian bisa mengulang lagi pada ujian chunin berikutnya" lanjut Ibiki.

Para peserta nampak menimbang-nimbang pernawaran ibiki. Beberapa peserta nampak ragu saat akan mengambil keputusan. Namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi pemikiran mereka.

"Mamang kenapa kalau menjadi genin selamanya. Toh sekuat apa dirimu tak diukur dengan tingkat yang kau miliki. Bahkan aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjadi genin selamanya." tegas Naruto. Semua peserta yang tadinya down langsung kembali semangat. Ibiki tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian semua yang masih berada diruangan ini aku nyatakan LULUS" ujar Ibiki yang mendapatkan protes dari para peserta.

"Lalu bagaimana soal nomer 10 tersebut ?" tanya genin dari suna

"Kalian baru saja menjawabnya" jawab Ibiki.

 **'Pyarr'**

Kaca jendela pecah terhantam sesuatu, saat melihat kedepan sudah ada kain hitam membentang dan didepanya terdapat jonnin yang berpakaian cukup terbuka. Sang jonnin melihat seluruh peserta seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Hm kau mengeluarkan lumayan banyak juga " ujar jonnin wanita tersebut kepada ibiki

"Begitulah" jawab ibiki.

"Selamat kalian yang sudah lolos babak pertama. Namaku Mitarashi Anko pengawas ujian chunin babak kedua. Kalian semua ikut aku" ujar Anko pada para peserta.

.

.

.

Beberapa peserta meneguk ludah saat mencapai tempat yang dijadikan ujian chunin babak kedua. Didepan mereka terbentang hutan yang sangat lebat yang konon dibuat oleh hokage pertama dengan jurus mokutonnya. Sementara sang tokoh utama kita nampak biasa saja memandang hutan yang diberi nama hutan kematian didepannya.

"Baiklah ujian babak kedua ini adalah ujian merebutkan gulungan. Masing-masing tim akan diberikan satu dari dua gulungan yang disediakan panitia. Persyaratan untuk lulus dari babak kedua adalah kalian harus mendapatkan kedua gulungan yaitu gulungan surga dan bumi. Dan membawanya kemenara yang berada ditengah hutan kematian. Namun, bagi mereka yang kekurangan anggota tim mereka harus membawa dua pasang gulungan untuk lolos. Waktu kalian adalah lima hari, tapi sebelum itu kalian harus menandatangani surat perjanjian ini terlebih dahulu." terang Anko seraya menunjukkan surat perjanjian yang ada di tangan kananya.

"Surat perjanjian apa itu ? Dan apakah harus kami menandatanganinya ?" tanya salah satu genin dari amegakure.

"Didalam surat ini ada pernyataan bahwa konoha tidak menanggung segala hal yang terjadi dalam ujian chunin kali ini. Meskipun itu adalah kematian jadi keluarga kalian tidak bisa menutut konoha. Dan kalian harus menandatangani surat ini kalau tidak kalian akan dianggap langsung gugur." ujar Anko.

Setelah itu peserta langsung mengisi formulir dan meminta gulungan mereka. Giliran Tim 7 mereka mendapatkan gulungan bumi. Setelah semua mendapat gulungan, para peserta kembali kebarisan untuk mendapat intruksi terakhir dari aAko.

"Baiklah setelah ini kalian akan menuju kegerbang masuk hutan kematian bersama satu jonnin yang akan menemani kalian. Disini kalian dibagi menjadi beberapa regu karena pintu gerbang hutan kematian ada enam buah. Kalian akan masuk dengan rentan waktu 15 menit setelah tim lain masuk dari gerbang yang sama. Satu pesanku pada kalian semua JANGAN MATI.." ujar Anko penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat yang membuat peserta merinding.

"BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU UJIAN CHUNIN BABAK KEDUA DIMULAI" seru Anko.

.

.

.

Ditengah hutan kematian terlihat tim 7 sedang membuat sebuah strategi. Untuk mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan mereka.

"Baiklah kita akan berpencar mencari tim yang membawa pasangan dari gulungan milik kita. Sebisa mungkin hindari pertarungan individu. Kita akan berkumpul disini setengah jam lagi. Mengerti" ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukkan dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Berpencar!" mereka langsung melesat ke tiga arah. Naruto melesat kearah timur hutan kematian. Ia melompat dari dahan ke dahan mencari tim yang membawa gulungan langit. Naruto merasakan dua cakra setingkat jonnin dan satu setingkat genin.

Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan tim tersebut ia menekan cakranya hingga titik terendah. Ia melihat tim dari Kusagakure yang terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan satu kunoichi berambut merah dan memakai kacamata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. 'Aneh kenapa ada ninja tingkat jonnin diujian ini. Apa mereka merencanakan sesuatu' pikir Naruto.

"Disana ada musuh" ujar perempuan berambut merah sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto. 'Sial aku tak menyangka dia bisa merasakan chakraku padahal aku sudah menekan chakraku dititik paling tendah' batin Naruto. Dengan sekejap dua buah kunai melesat kearah Naruto bersembunyi.

 **'Jleb' 'Jleb'**

Kunai tersebut hanya mengenai batang kayu yang berada dibelakang Naruto. Karena Naruto sudah melompat kearah dahan pohon lain.

"Siapapun itu keluarlah percuma kau bersembunyi" ujar salah satu pria berkepala botak.

Tap

Naruto melompat kedepan tim ninja dari kusagakure. Ia memasang wajah tenang saat berhadapan dengan mereka. Para ninja Kusa yang sebelumnya siaga langsung menurunkan kesiagaan karena yang mereka hadapi hanya seorang bocah.

"Heh ternyata hanya seorang bocah" ujar teman laki-laki si botak.

"Apa yang kau mau bocah ?" timpal si botak.

"Hm aku hanya mau tanya apa gulungan yang kalian miliki ?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Heh kami mempunyai gulungan surga, kau sendiri apa gulungan yang kau miliki ?"

"Yosh.. kebetulan sekali aku mempunyai gulungan bumi. Bolehkah gulungan kalian untukku ?" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang masih dibuat sepolos mungkin. Kedua ninja kusa menyeringai mendengar penuturan Naruto. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan kunai

"Sebaiknya kau serahkan gulungan milikmu atau kau akan mati" gertak si botak.

Naruto memasang pose imut dengan menaruh telunjuk didagunya. "Emmm sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertarung. Tapi apa boleh buat kalian tidak memberiku pilihan." ujar Naruto yang kini sudah berubah menjadi datar. Ia memapangkan seringai menakutkan lalu mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya.

Kunoichi berambut merah dari kusa memilih untuk bersembunyi menjauh dari pertarungan yang akan terjadi. Sedangkan dua teman setimnya hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Heh bocah kau mau melawan kami berdua ?" pertanyaan ninja kusa sama sekali tak digiraukan oleh Naruto ia masih berdiri dengan tenang. Merasa tak dianggap ninja kusa mendecih tak suka.

"Cih baiklah kalau itu maumu kami tak akan segan membunuhmu"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar

"SIALAAN KAU BOCAH" geram ninja Kusa. Mereka langsung melesat kearah Naruto lalu menebaskan kunai mereka. Kunai tersebut denga telak mengenai Naruto hingga ia terpotong menjadi tiga bagian.

"Heh ternyata kau cuma bermulut besar bocah" ujar ninja Nusa.

"ARKHH"

 **'Brukk'**

ninja tersebut menoleh kearah rekannya. Matanya membulat melihat kepala rekannya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sensasi dingin mengenai leher belakangnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan musuhmu. Kau tau didunia shinobi bahkan seorang geninpun bisa mengalahkan seorang kage itu adalah hal yang tidak mustahil. Jika ia meremehkan musuhnya" ujar suara dari belakangnya. Ninja Kusa tersebut melirik kebelakang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang seharusnya sudah ia dan rekanya bunuh masih hidup.

"Ba-bagaiman bi-.." " Tentu saja bisa, itu hanya sebuah trik kecil. Kau lihat itu.." Naruto menunjuk tempat dimana ia seharusnya terkapar. Yang terlihat disana hanya sebuah potongan batang kayu.

"Kawarimi" ujar ninja Kusa.

"Yah.. Itu adalah dasar ilmu menjadi shinobi. Kau mermehkan lawanmu hingga dengan mudah kau ditipu seorang genin sepertiku. Sekarang katakan apa yang kalian rencanakan pada konoha ?" ujar Naruto.

"Cih aku lebih baik mati daripada memberitahumu"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau minta" ujar Naruto

 **'Crashh' 'Brukk'**

Kepala ninja tersebut terpisah dari badannya dan ambruk ketanah. Kunoichi yang melihat hal tersebut bergetar ketakutan ia langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut. Naruto yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya tersenyum 'heh mau mencoba kabur rupanya' batin Naruto.

.

.

Kunoichi kusa tersebut terus berlari menjauh dari tempat naruto. Ia berlari tak tentu arah dengan raut ketakutan. Tanpa ia sadari didepannya ada sebuah beruang besar sedang mencari makan. Kunoichi kusa yang tak memperhatikan arah menabrak beruang tersebut.

 **'Bruk'**

Kunoichi tadi terpental kebelakang karena menabrak beruang didepannya. Ia lalu bangun membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Aduh sakit" ujar kunoichi tersebut ia lalu mendongak. Alangkah terkejutnya ia didepannya sekarang terdapat seekor beruang sedang memandangnya penuh amarah. Dengan raut wajah ketakutan ia melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang.

Ia mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong senjatanya, lalu mengacungkan kearah beruang didepannya.

"Pe-pergi dari sini" ujar sang kunoichi dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. Kaki dan tanganya juga ikut bergeter keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Beruang yang marah tersebut melesat kearah kunoichi berambut merah tersebut dengan cakar yang siap menerkamnya.

Sang kunoichi yang ketakutan menutup matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Namun setelah beberapa menit ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia dengan takut-takut membuka matanya melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia dapat melihat beruang yang tadi ingin menyarangnya terkapar ditanah tak jauh darinya.

"Hah sudah tau kau penakut kenapa tadi kau malah lari ?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi pendengaran sang kunoichi. Dengan perlahan ia menengok kesamping. Ia terpaku dengan apa yang ada disampingnya. Seorang laki-laki seumuranya sedang bersandar dipohon dengan bersedekap memandngnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Sang kunoichi sempat merona melihat senyuman pemuda tersebut. 'Tampan' pikir sang kunoichi. Namun ia mengenyahkan pemikirannya tersebut. Karena ia tahu bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah orang yang membunuh kedua rekannya.

Sang kunoichi lalu melompat membuat jarak dari pemuda tersebut lalu memasang posisi siaga. Naruto memandang bingung apa yang dilakukan gadis didepannya. Hey.. Siapa yang tidak bingung ia baru saja menyelamatkan gadis itu. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan ucap terima kasih meskipun naruto tak mengharapkanya.

"Beginikah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang menolongmu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Buat apa aku berterima kasih pada orang yang telah membunuh rekanku" ujar sang kunoichi dengan nada sinis.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu aku tidak akan main-main lagi, sekarang serahkan gulunganmu !" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Kau keras kepala juga ya nona" ujar Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang kunoichi tersebut dan mengunci gerakanya. Kunoichi tersebut membulatkan mata dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Naruto yang bukan untuk seorang genin.

"Lepaskan aku" kunoichi tersebut memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari kuncian Naruto.

Bukanya melepaskan Naruto malah tersenyum dan berkata "Aku suka rambutmu, bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu nona ?"

Kunoichi tersebut sedikit merona mendengar penuturan Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia membalas pertanyaan Naruto "U-uzumaki Karin"

"Uzumaki, ah beruntung sekali aku menemukan seseorang dari klan yang sama denganku" ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan Karin. Sedangkan kari memandang heran pemuda tersebut. Satu klan yang benar saja setahunya semua Uzumaki berambut merah tidak kuning seoerti miliknya.

"Klan yang sama maksudmu apa. Jelas-jelas warna rambutmu kuning bukan merah layaknya seorang Uzumaki" ujar Karin

"Oh itu mungkin karena salah satu orang tuaku memiliki rambut pirang jadi ia menurunkan gennya padaku" jelas Maruto sedangkan Karin hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Namuku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertumu denganmu Karin-chan." ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Karin yang malu karena dipanggil dengan suffik '-chan' oleh Naruto langsung menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun" balas Karin

"Kalau boleh tau apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan desamu sehingga mengirim jonnin kedalam ujian chunin ini ?" tanya Naruto

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun aku tidak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah tuanku" ujar Karin.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu" Naruto mendesah kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan informasi. "Apa kau mau ikut denganku kembali ketimku Karin-chan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Bolehkah ?"

"Tentu, tidak baik menbiarkanmu sendirian dihutan ini aku takut hal tadi terulang lagi. Setidaknya kau lebih aman sampai menara saat bersama timku" jelas Naruto.

Karin tersentuh dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia lalu mengambil gulungannya lalu menyerahkan kepada Naruto.

"Untukku ?" tanya Naruto sambil menerima gulungan surga dari Karin.

"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Lagi pula aku tidak berniat melanjutkan ujian ini" ujar Karin

"Terima kasih kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" ajak Naruto yang dibalas anggukkan oleh karin. Mereka lalu melompat kearah pohon lalu menuju tempat berkumpulnya tim 7.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura nampak sedang menunggu kedatangan teman kuningnya yang terlambat. Sakura mondar-mandir dan merancau tidak jelas sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Kemana si baka itu kenapa dia lama sekali. Awas saja nanti aku akan hajar dia" ujar Sakura.

Tak lama berselang muncul Naruto bersama Karin menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Yo Minna" sapa Naruto

"Naruto kau darimana saja ? kenapa lama sekali ? Dan lagi siapa dia?" berondong Sakura.

"Ah tadi ada masalah kecil saat aku kesini. Sedangkan dia adalah Karin, aku menyelamatkannya dari seekor beruang tadi" jelas Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan sasuke hanya melirik sekilas.

"Karin-chan perkenalkan mereka adalah rekan setimku. Yang ini Haruno Sakura dan yang disana itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Naruto. Sakura mengangkat alisnya mendengar panggilan Naruto pada gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin tersebut. Seketika seringai jahil tercipta dibibir Sakura.

"Ne Karin-san apa mahluk kuning mesum ini melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu" goda Sakura.

"Hoi.. Hoi.. Siapa yang kau panggil mahluk kuning mesum itu" protes Naruto. Sedangkan Karin hanya merona saat digoda Sakura.

Naruto mendesah lelah "Sudahlah Sakura lebih baik sekarang kita ke menara yang ada di tengah hutan." ujar Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gulungannya ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan kita" ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan gulungan yang diberikan Karin.

"Woah kau hebat Naruto." seru Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Uchiha terakhir.

"Oy Sasuke ayo kita pergi akan lebih baik kita sampai sebelum malam" ujar naruto.

"Hn" hanya gumaman ambigu khas Uchiha yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia dengan santai lalu menghampiri mereka. Meskipun dalam hatinya merasa iri karena Naruto sudah jauh melampauinya. 'Cih seberapa jauh sebenarnya kekuatanmu dobe' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi" seru Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf sebelumnya jika ada kesamaan cerita, alur, tokoh, jutsu, dll. Karena memang fict ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang pernah saya baca. Dan jika kurang berkenan untuk cerita yang saya buat karna berantakan sekali lagi maaf saya baru belajar nulis. Dan jadinya gini karna saya sendiri mengenal fanfic baru beberapa bulan jadi masih kurang pengalaman. Okeh terima kasih atas atensi dari reader sekalian. Waktunya membalas review.**

 **-alim fanficker = kalau itu kita lihat aja kedepannya.**

 **-DX23 = saya fikir ini bukan godlike karna Naruto juga latihan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mendapat kekuatan. Tapi jika itu menurut agan mendefinisikan godlike saya mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai selera agan.**

 **-Natsu489 = iya makasih reviewnya.**

 **-Fahri = makasih saranya akan saya fikirkan.**

 **-asd = iy terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **-Yudha bagus satan lucifer = terima kasih sarannya. Menurut saya yang jarang mungkin harem kalo ngak tokoh utamanya dibuat jones hahaha.**

 **-La Vechiasignora = untuk pair bukunya sudah saya tekankan bahwa saya belum menentukan. Tapi jika reader kecewa saya tetap ucapkan terima kasih atas atensinya.**

 **-Herlequi = maaf jika absurd, saya berfikir di canonnya perang saudara di kiri itu bukan rahasia umum. Untuk masalah haku seharusnya reader melihat kata "sensorik" dan "asumsi" biar tidak salah faham. Untuk naif itu tergantung sudut pandang setiap orang jadi saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena cara pemikiran saya dengan anda berbeda. Tapi jika memang membuat kecewa saya mohon maaf atas kekurangmampuan saya dalam membuat cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah semoga reviewnya tambah banyak mohon saran dan kritiknya agar saya bisa memperbaiki untuk kedepannya.**

 **Jaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change's the World**

 **Disclaimer : Massashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : adventure & romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru , Mainstrem..Etc**

 **Summary : Dia yang ingatannya perlahan mulai kembali akan merubah sebuah takdir yang digariskan untuknya./"Oh Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Biju terkuat ingin membantuku../"Khukhukhu Kau sungguh menarik bocah"**

.

.

.

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tim 7 bersama Karin menyusuri hutan kematian menuju kearah menara yang terdapat ditengah hutan. Setelah menempuh hampir sepertiga perjalanan ke menara. Naruto merasakan ada yang mengikuti mereka lalu ia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Mereka berdua kompak mengangguk lalu menghindar. Sasuke membawa Sakura melompat kekiri sedangkan Naruto dan Karin melompat kekanan. Tak lama berselang seekor ular besar menerjang tempat mereka tadi berdiri. Debu berterbangan akibat Ular tersebut menghantam tanah.

"Khukhukhu sepertinya aku menemukan mangsa yang menarik" sebuah suara serak terdengar dari dalam kepulan debu tersebut.

Setelah debu tersebut menghilang. Nampaklah seorang wanita atau mungkin pria berambut hitam panjang menggunakan caping sedang berdiri diatas ular besar yang menyerang mereka. Karin yang melihat orang tersebut seketika menegang. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, perubahan mimik Karin tersebut tak lepas dari pandangan Naruto. Ia sendiri mengetahui bahwa lawan mereka kali ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dari tekanan cakra yang Naruto rasakan orang tersebut bisa dikatakan selevel kage.

Orang tersebut memperhatikan tim 7 dan Karin. Seketika pandangannya terhenti saat melihat Karin, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu menyeringai.

"Ho kenapa kau bersama mereka Karin ? Apa kau berniat menghianatiku ?" tanya orang tersebut dengan suara seraknya.

"Ti-tidak ma-mana mungkin aku menghianati anda" ujar Karin dengan nada ketakutan.

"Ho jadi kau adalah atasan dari Karin dan juga dua Orang jounin itu ya" orang tersebut lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Nampak Naruto berujar dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada.

Orang tersebut menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. "Khukhukhu kau cukup menarik bocah. Tapi maaf bocah aku lebih tertarik pada bocah Uchiha yang ada disana" ujar orang tersebut sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan menjilat bibirnya. Sasuke hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan tetep menahan posisi siaganya.

"Ho apa kau takut kepadaku ?" ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Na-naruto-kun dia bukan seseorang yang sanggup kau lawan" ujar Karin dengan nada cemas. Karna bagaimanapun ia mengetahui seberapa kuat tuannya tersebut.

"Khukhukhu apa yang aku dapat disini sebuah drama picisan." ujar orang tersebut. Namun tak digubris oleh Naruto ia langsung melemparkan dua kunai yang ia ambil dari kantong ninjanya ke arah orang tersebut. Orang tersebut dengan mudah menangkis kunai yang menuju kearahnya.

Namun tanpa disadari kunai tersebut hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian untuk serangan yang sebenarnya. Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping ninja tersebut lalu mengayunkan sebuah tendangan kearah wajah lawannya. Namun dengan pengalaman yang lebih banyak orang tersebut mampu mementahkan tendangan Naruto. Sehingga hanya menerbangkan caping yang dipakainya dan memperlihatkan ikat kepala berlambang Kusagakure yang terpasang dikepalanya. Menyadari serangannya gagal Naruto langsung melompat menjauh dari orang tersebut.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru bocah" ujar ninja Kusa tersebut.

Naruto terdiam lalu menganalisa hasil yang ia dapat 'Seperti dugaanku ia tak bisa dianggap remeh..' Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada timnya dan Karin. 'Aku harus bisa membawa mereka pergi menjauhi orang ini untuk level kami yang sekarang akan sulit mengalahkan orang ini.' Naruto lalu merapalkan berapa segel.

 **"Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

Naruto lalu meniupkan angin besar membentuk pisau pemotong mengarah kepada ninja Kusa tersebut. Sang lawan tak tinggal diam ia lalu membuat handseal.

 **"Doton : Doryuheki"**

Didepan ninja Kusa tersebut muncul sebuah dinding tanah. Jutsu Naruto menabrak dinding tersebut

 **'BUMMM'**

Ledakan kecil tercipta akibat tabrakan kedua jutsu tersebut. Asap dan debu hasil ledakan menutupi pandangan keduanya. Naruto yang melihat itu tak menyia-nyiakan waktu ia lalu melempar lima kunai lalu membuat handseal.

 **"Taju Kunai Kage Bunshin"**

Kunai yang awalnya lima berubah menjadi ribuan kunai. Ninja Kusa tersebut dengan membelalakkan matanya saat ribuan kunai mengarah padanya. Dengan cepat ia merapal segel lalu masuk kedalam tanah. Namun tanpa disadari oleh ninja Kusa tersebut yang diincar naruto sebenarnya adalah ular besar milik ninja tersebut. Tanpa pelindungan ular tersebut terkena ribuan kunai Naruto lalu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Semua tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto benar-benar penuh perhitungan dan tak ada yang sia-sia.

"Khukhukhu kau hebat juga bocah" sebuah suara terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. Dari dalam tanah muncul ninja Kusa tadi tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Sudah kuduga kau tak akan mati dengan serangan seperti itu" ujar Naruto santai.

Seringai bak ular milik ninja Kusa semakin melebar. Ia semakin menik mati permainan ini.

"Khukhukhu apa kita harus lanjutkan bocah, atau kau memilih untuk menyerah" ujar Ninja Kusa tersebut.

"Dalam mimpimu, Sasuke" ujar Naruto. Sasuke yang dari tadi diam melihat rekannya bertarung mengepalkan tanganya karena merasa kalah dari Naruto. Ia langsung melesat mengikuti Naruto menyerang lawan dengan menggunakan taijutsu. Kombinasi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya berhasil mendesak lawannya tersebut.

 **'DHUAK' 'BRAK'**

Tendangan dari Sasuke sukses mengenai perut ninja Kusa terasebut hingga membuat ninja Kusa tersebut terpental menabrak dan berhenti setelah menabrak pohon.

"Kurasa sudah cukup main-mainya bocah" ujar ninja Kusa tersebut seraya bangkit lalu mengelap sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Lalu ia oleskan darah tersebut pada telapak tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat ia merapal segel, lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Naruto yang melihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu langsung menyuruh Sasuke menghindar.

"Menghindar, Sasuke" seru Naruto.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" 'Boft'**

Muncul kepulan asap besar menyelimuti ninja Kusa tadi. Setelah asap menipis nampak ular besar berkepala tiga memandang penuh nafsu kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. Dengan sekali perintah Ular tersebut menyerang Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menghindar dari terjangan ular raksasa tersebut. Sementara Naruto sibuk menghadapi ular besar tersebut. Ninja kusa tersebut mengarahkan tanganya ke arah Sasuke lalu mengumamkan sesutu.

 **"Sen'eijashu"**

Seketika keluar tiga ular beracun berwarna hijau keluat dari lengan baju ninja tersebut. Ular-ular tersebut langdung melesat kearah Sasuke. Yang diserang tak tinggal diam dengan cepat Sasuke merapal segel. Sasuke membusungkan dada seperti akan memutahkan sesuatu.

 **"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya. Sasuke langsung menyemburkan bola api berdiameter 5 meter. Dengan cepat bola api tersebut menghanguskan ular yang dikeluarkan oleh ninja Kusa tersebut. Seringai ninja Kusa semakin lebar melihat jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Setelah ular itu hilang tak bersisa Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken. Iia lalu melemparkanya kearah musuh lalu merapal segel lagi.

 **"Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu"**

Shuriken-shuriken yang dilempar sasuke seketika diselimuti oleh api lalu melesat menuju target bak misil kendali. Namun sang lawan bukanlah ninja kemarin sore yang mudah dikalahkan dengan jurus kecil tersebut. Ia lalu merapal segel setelah selesai ia menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

 **"Doton : Doryujoheki"**

Muncul sebuah tembok tanah raksasa yang menghalangi semua jutsu Sasuke. Setelah serangan reda tembok tanah tersebut langsung kembali kedalam tanah. Ninja kusa tersebut langsung menyerang sasuke dengan taijutsu miliknya. Sasuke yang baru mengeluarkan dua jutsu beruntun agak kuwalahan meladeni taijutsu dari sang ninja Kusa.

 **'DHUAK' 'BRAKK' 'BRAKK' 'BRAKK'**

Sasuke terkena tendangan dari ninja Kusa membuatnya terpental hingga membuat tiga pohon roboh. Dengan agak kepayahan ia menxoba bangkit lalu mengambil dua shuriken yang telah ia siapkan. Dengan cepat ia melempar shuriken tersebut kearah ninja Kusa. Namun shuriken tersebut tidak mengenai melainkan hanya melewatinya. Ninja kusa tersebut tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sasuke. Namun tanpa disadari itu yang diincar Sasuke seketika tubuh Ninja kusa tersebut terlilit string baja. Ia menempel pada pohon dibelakangnya dengan string baja yang ujungnya digigit oleh Sasuke.

"Kali ini tamatlah riwayatmu" ujar Sasuke lalu ia merapal segel memaksimalkan sisa cakranya untuk jurus penghabisan yang ia siapkan.

 **"Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu"**

Dengan cepat api menjalar melalui string baja lalu membakar tubuh ninja Kusa tersebut. Sasuke langsung jatuh berlutut dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia melihat tubuh ninja Kusa yang hangus terbakar oleh jutsunya. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terpampang diwajahnya.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, perlahan tapi pasti tubuh ninja Kusa tersebut bangkit. Lalu menampakkan wajahnya yang kulitnya terkelupas namun bukan daging atau tengkorak yang Sasuke lihat. Melainkan sebuah mata berwarna emas dengan iris hitam menyerupai ular. Mata tersebut memancarkan aura yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Ninja Kusa tersebut mengeluarkan KI yang sangat besar hingga membuat Sasuke tak bisa bergerak.

 **'BRUK' 'BRUK'**

Sakura dan Karin hingga tak sadarkan diri karena KI yang dikeluarkan oleh ninja kusa tersebut.

"Khukhukhu kau sungguh menghiburku Sasuke, aku tak menyangka kau sampai membuat penyamaranku terbuka" ujar ninja kusa tersebut dengan suara khasnya. Melihat Sasuke yang belum pulih dari keterkejutannya Ninja kusa tersebut membentuk handseal lalu dengan ajaib lehernya memanjang mengarahkan kepalanya menuju Sasuke. Saat hampir mencapai leher Sasuke terlebih dulu kepala Ninja tersebut terpental karena tendangan yang sangat kuat.

 **'DHUAK' 'BRAK'**

"Wah.. Wah sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tepat, kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke" ujar Naruto, yah pelaku penendangan tersebut adalah Naruto.

Kepala ninja Kusa tersebut telah kembali kebadnnya "Sialan kau bocah kau selalu menggangu kesenanganku" geram ninja tersebut.

"Hei.. Hei.. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan diKonoha Orochimaru" desis Naruto.

"Khukhukhu ternyata kau mengenalku ya bocah"

"Untuk seorang sannin yang paling jenius ternyata kau terlalu bodoh, didunia ini selain Mitarashi Anko hanya kau satu-satunya yang memiliki kuchiyose ular. Seharusnya kau lebih pintar lagi saat menyamar dasar maniak ular." perkataan Naruto membuat Orochimaru naik darah. Dengan cepat ia merapal segel.

 **"Mandara no Jin"**

Dari mulut Orochimaru keluar ribuan ular dengan mulut menghunuskan pedang menyerang kearah Naruto. Ia tak bisa menghindar karena dibelakangnya ada rekan timnya yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Terpaksa Naruro mengeluarkan jutsu yang akan menguras cakranya yang tinggal sedikit.

 **"Fuuton : Kazeryuu no Yaiba"**

Dati sekitar Naruto belati-belati angin mengitari tubuhnya lalu perlahan membentuk naga berwarna biru kehijauan dengan mata merah menyala. Naga tersebut lalu melesat kearah ular-ular milik Orochimaru. Dengan mudah jutsu Naruto menghilangkan Jutsu Orochimaru.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan di konoha" Tanya Naruto yang masih mempertahankan naga anginnya yang kini melilit Orochimaru dan siap mencabik-cabiknya.

"Khukhukhu kau mengancamku bocah, baiklah sebagai hadiah kau telah mendesakku aku akan memberitahu salah satu tujuanku yaitu Sasuke." ujar Orochimaru.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau seorang pedofil" ujar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Khukhu kau sungguh menarik bocah"

"Lantas apa tujuanmu sebenarnya tidak mungkin hanya itu" ujar Naruto yang sudah kembali memakai mode seriusnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu" ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari sebelah kiri Naruto. Belum sempat menengok sebuah tendangan mengenainya dengan telak.

 **'DHUAKK' 'BRAKK' 'BRAKK' 'BRAKKK'**

Naruto terseret beberapa puluh meter tubuhnya menghancurkan beberapa pohon akibat kuatnya tendangan Orochimaru.

"Chough.. Chough..." Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya "Sial aku lengah. Aku tak menyangka dia akan menggunakan Iwa Bunshin untuk mengelabuiku. Seorang sannin benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan" ujar Naruto. Saat sedang berfikir Naruto mendengar sebuah suara

 **"Heh apa kau sudah menyerah gaki"** sebuah suara memasuki kepala Naruto

 **Naruto POV**

Aku harus berfikir cara agar bisa lari dari maniak ular ini. **"Heh** **apa kau sudah menyerah gaki"** sebuah suara aneh muncul dikepalaku. Suaranya serak seperti mosnter. Suara siapa itu ? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul didalam kepalaku. Aku mencari kekanan-kekiri namun aku tak menemukan sumber suara.

"Siapa itu ?" tanya pada suara tak berwujud tersebut.

 **"Apa kau tidak ingat siapa aku. Kalau kau ingin tau masuklah kedalam pikiranmu"**

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanyaku bingung

 **"Mudah saja kau cukup berkosentrasi"**

"Baiklah" aku langsung berkosentrasi mengikuti perintah dari suara tersebut. Perlahan aku membuka mata aku melihat sekelilingku. Seperti bangunan bawah tanah dan banyak air disini apa ini alam bawah sadarku. Cahaya api lilin menerangi tempat tersebut menambah kesan menyeramkan dari tempat tersebut. Aku menyusuri tempat tersebut hingga sampai ditempat yang cukup aneh menurutku. Didepanku terdapat sebuah penjara dengan sebuh kertas bertuliskan segel di tengahnya

 **Naruto POV END**

 **"Apa kau ingin kekuatan ? Kemarilah"** ujar suara dari dalam penjara tersebut.

"Siapa kau tunjukkan wujudmu ?" tanya Naruto dengan tenang

 **"Aku adalah biju terkuat kyuubi no yokou"** muncl seekor monster berwarna orange berbentuk rubah dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

"Hm jadi kau adalah kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhku" ucap Naruto.

 **"Keh apa kau tidak takut denganku bocah aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang"** ujar kyuubi dengan seringai diwajahnya

Naruto terkekeh medengar ucapan kyuubi "membunuhku yang benar saja. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan kyuubi jika kau ingin membunuhku seharusnya kau lakukan dari tadi dan hentikan omong kosongmu aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu" kyuubi melebarkan seringainnya.

 **'Bagus seperti yang kuharapkan dia mulai mendapat ingatannya'** batin kyuubi

 **"Ho sombong sekali kau bocah apa kau mampu mengalahkannya kalau kau mau aku akan membantumu menghabisi musuhmu"**

"Oh apa aku tidak salah dengar biju terkuat ingin membantuku. Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya" ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

 **"Tidak ada anggap saja kalau kau mati aku juga mati. Mudah bukan"** ujar kyuubi enteng.

"Heh apa seserderhana.." Naruto memincungkan matanya curiga "..katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya" lanjut Naruto

 **"Grr kau masih saja sombong bocah. Jika kau ingin tau lepaskan saja segel itu"** ujar kyuubi sambil menunjuk sebuah segel yang terdapat diatas Naruto.

"Segel apa itu ?" tanya Naruto penasran.

 **"Kau akan tau dirimu yang sebenarnya saat melepas segel itu"** ujar kyuubi dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah kalo ini aku mengalah padamu toh kurasa tidak akan merugikan karena ini bukan segel yang mengurungmu" setelah itu Naruto mengapai segel tersebut. Dengan sekali hentakkan segel tersebut rusak dan muncul cahaya sangat terang hingga mengembalikan Naruto kembali kedunia nyata.

 **"Heh selamat datang kembali gaki"** ujar kyuubi dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

.

.

"ARKHHH" raungan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Naruto saat memori-memori diotaknya kembali. Orochimaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat bocah kuning tersebut meraung kesakitan seraya memegang kepalanya. Seingatnya ia hanya menendang perutnya apa kepala bocah itu terbentur.

"Jadi begitu.. Keparat kau Ero-sennin" gerutu Naruto yang sudah pulih dari raungan kesakitannya. Orochimaru semaki bingung dibuat oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Heh bocah apa kepalamu terbentur begitu keras hingga kau menjadi gila" ujar Orochimaru keheranan

"Oh ya aku harus berterima kasih padamu Orochimaru, berkat kau aku sudah kembali. Jadi ayo kita mulai pertarungan yang sesungguhnya." ujar Naruto seraya menghapus darah dari bibirnya lalu mengoleskannya pada simbol fuin yang ada dilengannya.

 **"Boft"**

Muncul sebuah katana biasa dari fuin tersebut. Naruto langsung mengambil posisi menyerang kearah Orochimaru. Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi elit jounin Naruto melesat kearah Orochimaru seraya menghunuskan pedangnya. Orochimarupun tak tinggal diam ia lalu meneluarkan pedang Kusanaginya dari dalam mulutnya.

Adu kenjutsupun tak terelakkan kecepatan mereka berdua tak dapat dilihat dengan mata biasa. Bahkan Sasuke yang menggunakan sharingan kesulitan mengikuti kecepatan dari mereka berdua. Yang terlihat hanya percikan api antara dua pedang yang beradu dan alunan suara benturan besi.

 **'Trankk' 'Trankk' 'Trankk'**

Setelah beradu cukup lama mereka sama melonpat kebelakang dengan nafas yang sama terengah-engahnya.

"Kau hebat juga bocah aku mulai tertarik padamu" ujar Orochimaru.

"Jangan memasang wajah menjijikanmu itu didepanku" sinis Naruto.

"Khukhukhu akan aku jadikan tubuhmu menjadi salah satu koleksiku bersama dengan tubuh Sasuke." ujar Orochimaru.

"Ho itu pasti mengasyikkan, tapi itu hanya akan ada dalam mimpimu" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari fuin penyimpananya. Lalu ia mengoleskan sedikit darah pada gulungan tersebut.

 **'Byurrr'**

Berliter-liter air keluar dari gulungan tersebut. Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah lalu merapalkam segel.

 **"Suiton : Dai Bakusui Shouha"**

Sekitaka air tersebut membentuk sebuah ombak besar menerjang kearah Orochimaru. Merasa terancam Orochimaru dengan cepat mengigit ibu jarinya lalu mengoleskan ketelapak tanganya setelah membuat handseal ia langsung menghentakkan kedua tanganya ke tanah.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Rashomon"**

Dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah gerbang berbuntu wajah iblis menghadang gelombang air yang siciptakan Naruto. Setelah gelombang mereda gerbang tersebut masuk lagi kedalam tanah.

"Kau kalah Orochimaru" ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Orochimaru sambil menodongkan jari tangannya membentuk sebuah pistol dengan sedikit air diunjungnya. Orochimaru membelalakkan mata saat mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

 **"Suiton : Mizudeppo no Jutsu"**

Peluru air keluar dari ujung jari Naruto dengan cepat menembus jantung Orochimaru. Seketika tubuh Orochimaru jatuh tergolek tak berdaya ditanah. Namun hal yang tak disangka oleh Natuto terjadi dari mulut Orochimaru keluar dua tangan. Lalu menyusul kepala berambut hitam yang basah karena lendir. Dengan cepat sosok tersebut melesat kearah Sasuke dan mengigit lehernya memberi tanda kutukan.

"ARKHH" jerit kesakitan Sasuke akibat gigitan Orochimaru. Naruto yang baru tersadar langsung menerjang Orochimaru. Namun Orochimaru lebih dulu melompat keatas pohon.

"Tak kusangka kau sampai memaksaku menggunakan jurus kelahiran kembali. Kau sungguh menarik bocah, dan untuk kau Sasuke jika ingin kekuatan datanglah ketempatku" ujar Orochimaru dengan tubuh yang mulai menyatu dengan pohon.

"Brengsek kau Orochimaru" geram naruto. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih memegangi lehernya yang digigit Orochimaru. "Perlihatkan lehermu" perintah Naruto dengan datar.

"Cih a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesakitan.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya Uchiha turuti saja perintahku" ujar Naruto dengan nada tegas yang seakan tak mau dibantah. Sasuke yang kesakitan mau tidak mau menuruti ucapan Naruto dan merendahkan Harga dirinya.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengekang tanda kutukan yang ada dibahu Sasuke mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat menunggu Sakura dan Karin sadar. Sedari tadi Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan tajam seoalah-olah menguliti Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang awalnya tak peduli mulai risih dengan pandangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti ukemu Uchiha ? Aku masih normal tau !" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendecih mendengar penuturan Naruto "Cih kau kira aku abnormal"

"Lantas kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu"

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau bisa jadi sekuat itu dalam waktu singkat."

"Dalam waktu singkat ! Kau pasti bercanda. Tak ada yang seperti itu" ujar Naruto seraya menerawang keatas melihat awan senja.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Oh ayolah kemana sijenius Uchiha itu pergi ? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sehingga masalah sepele seperti itu saja masih kau tanyakan" ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Cih jangan menghinaku" geram Sasuke.

"Lantas apa sebutan yang pantas untukmu. Jika kau ingin kekuatan kau harus berlatih. Tidak mungkin kekuatan itu jatuh dari langit. Kau mengrti heh" terang Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam menelaah kata-kata Naruto.

"Eggh..." sebuah lenguhan mengintrupsi mereka berdua nampak Sakura yang baru sadar sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Tak lama berselang Karin juga ikut sadar.

"Akhirnya kalian sadar juga" ujar Naruto.

"Ughh kepalaku sakit" ujar Karin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja dulu. Kita akan bermalam disini karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi saja" ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukkan oleh keduanya.

"Aku akan cari kayu bakar dan hewan untuk kita makan." lanjut Naruto seraya berjalan menjauhi mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh Naruto merasakan sebuah cakra yang amat besar dan gelap. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu berganti haluan menuju kearah sumber cakra tersebut.

Setelah Naruto selidiki ia melihat kelompok genin dari Suna sedang bertaring dengan kelompok genin dari Amegakure. Dengan mudah genin Suna membunuh ketiga genin Ame tersebut menggunakan pasirnya.

"Apa kau meraskannya Kurama."

 **"Khe sepertinya anak berambut merah itu adalah wadah dari rakun bodoh itu"**

"Ichibi ya menarik. Apa yang direncanakan Suna hingga mengirim jincurikinya keKonoha."

 **"Khe aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Lebih baik aku tidur."** ujar Kurama lalu mengulung dirinya mengabil posisi tidur.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar penuturan patnernya "Dasar rubah pemalas." gerutu Naruto. Setelah puas mengamati ia lalu pergi menunju tempat timnya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dihutan kematian sinar mentari menerobos masuk dari sela-sela rimbunnya pohon dihutan kematia. Ditengah hutan yang konon dibuat oleh shodaime hokage dengan jutsu mokutonya itu. Nampak empat orang bocah berbeda gender berambut warna-warni. Tiga diantara mereka sedang tertidur pulas. Sedangkan satu bocah yang berambut pirang sedang membaca sebuah gulungan yang entah apa isinya.

"Enggh sudah pagi ternyata hoaamm" bocah pirang menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Nampak seorang gadis bermbut merah sedang menguap dan mengucek matannya.

"Ohayo Karin" sapa pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Seketika sang gadis menghentikan kegiatannya dengan sigap ia mengambil kaca mata yang sebelum tidur ia lepaskan lalu memakainya. Wajahnya agak merona saat melihat pemuda pirang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"O-ohayo mo Na-naruto-kun" ujar karin agak malu.

"Apa kepalamu sudah baikkan ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut

'Kyaa Naruto-kun mengkhawatirkanku' batin Karin kegirangan. Naruto yang bingung karena Karin tidak kunjung menjawabnya mendekat kearah Karin lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Karin.

Karin syok melihat wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya merona hebat. Naruto lalu menjauhkan dirinya lalu memasang pose berfikir dengan jari telunjuk berada didagunya.

"Hm kau tidak demam tapi kenapa wajahmu nemerah" ujar Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. Oh Karin bener-benar malu+marah sekarang karena ketidak pekaan Naruto. 'Dasar baka aku begini karna kau' batin Karin. Karin larut dengan pikirannya sendiri hinga tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Apa kau mendengar ku Karin" ujar Naruto

"Ah.. Iya apa yang kau ucapkan barusan ?" tanya Karin.

"Hah baiklah akan aku ulangi lagi. Setelah ujian ini kau akan kemana ? Apa kau akan kembali kepada tuanmu itu yang sudah meninggalkanmu ?"

"Entahlah aku sendiri bingung"

"Hm begini saja bagaimana kau ikut aku saja tinggal di Konoha yah hitung-hitung menolong sesama Uzumaki, bagaimana apa kau mau ?" tanya naruto.

"Be-benarkah" ujar Karin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dibalas anggukkan oleh Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Karin langsung memeluk Naruto lalu menangis. Naruto yang awalnya kaget dengan perlakuan Karin mulai membalas pelukan Karin lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Arigato.. Hiks.. Arigato.. Hiks.. Kau mau.. Hiks.. Menerima orang.. Hiks.. Sepertiku" ujar Karin disela tangisnya.

"Ssst sudah jangan menangis. Ini hanya hal kecil" ujar naruto berusaha menenangkan Karin.

"Wah manis sekali aku jadi iri." sebuah suara mengintruksi adegan mengharukan Naruto dan Karin dengan cepat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ahaha ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan" ujar Naruto dengan tawa kikuk. Sedangkan karin hanya menunduk malu

"Benarkah ?" mata Sakura menyipit dengan senyum jahil dibibirnya.

"Hah sudahlah berhenti mengodaku Haruno lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita. Hoy Uchiha ayo kita pergi aku tau kau sudah bangun berhenti pura-pura tidur." ujar Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengenyit bibgubg dengan cara Naruto memanggilnya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu bangkit menuju kearah yang lainya berkumpul.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi" seru Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai dimenara mereka disuruh membuka kedua gulungan yang merka dapat. Setelah dibuka muncul ledakan kecil disertai asap tebal. Saat asap sudah menipis terlihatlah Kakashi Jounin pembimbing mereka.

"Yo kalian selamat telah lolos babak kedua.." sapa Kakashi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa sensei ada disini ?" tanya sakura.

"Itu sudah prosedurnya bagi jounin pembimbing untuk menyambut muridnya. Wah sepertinya timku bertambah satu orang. Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini ?"

"Dia bersamaku jadi sensei tak usah khawatir" jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa istirahat selama tiga hari disini untuk menunggu peserta lain."

"Hai' sensei"

"Haruno bisa kau ajak Karin ke tempat istirahat aku akan berbicara sebentar denga Kakashi-sensei" ujar Naruto.

"Huh baiklah" ujar Sakura. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto ?" tanya jounin bermasker tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain saja sensei" Kakashi yang mengerti lalu mengangguk merka lalu pergi menggunakan sunshin.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang cukup sepi Kakashi langsung membuka suara. "Jadi bisa kau katakan sekarang" ujar Kakashi

"Hm sensei ini hanya asumsiku tapi sepertinya akan ada invasi di Konoha" ujar Naruto.

Kakashi sontak kaget dengan penuturan murid pirangnya itu. "Jangan bercanda Naruto" ujar Kakashi

"Aku tak bercanda sensei aku punya beberapa bukti untuk asumsiku" ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

"Apa yang sudah kau peroleh ?" ikut serius karena melihat muridnya yang tidak dalam situasi bercanda

"Dalam ujian Chunin kali ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang jangal mulai dari jounin dari Kusa yang menyamar menjadi peserta hingga yang lebih parahnya kami tadi menghadapi salah satu sannin dari Konoha." jelas Naruto.

"Sannin Konoha jangan bilang.." "Ya.. Missing-nin Rank-S dari Konoha Orochimaru" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada diKonoha ?, ini gawat aku harus melaporkannya kepada Hokage-sama."

"Ya itulah sebabnya aku memberitahu sensei mengenai hal ini. Tapi kemungkinan penyerangan tersebut akan dilakukan pada saat ujian chunin tahap ketiga" jelas Naruto

"Baiklah terima kasih informasinya aku akan segera melaporkannya kepada Hokage-sama. Dan untukmu sebaiknya kau beristirahat" ujar Kakashi.

.

.

.

Ujian tahap kedua telah berakhir. Kini nampak para tim genin yang telah lolos tahap kedua berkumpul diarena untuk mendapatkan pengumuman. Sebanyak 7 tim genin yang berhasil lolos dari babak kedua. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit muncul sandaime Hokage beserta jounin pembimbing masing-masing tim yang lolos.

"Selamat atas kesuksesan kalian melalui babak kedua. Namun karena kita kelebihan peserta kita akan melakukan penyisihan sebelum babak ketiga. Untuk selebihnya akan dijelaskan oleh wasit pertandingan" ujar Sandaime.

"Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Gekko Hayate wasit ujian penyisihan kali ini. Seperti yang dikatakan Hokage-sama adalah pertarungangan individu. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalian akan berhadapan dengan teman satu tim kalian. Sebelum aku melanjutkan apa ada yang mau mengundurkan diri" ujar Hayate

"Aku !" ujar seorang berambut putih memakai kaca mata bulat.

"Ow kau Kabuto Yakushi apa alasnmu ?" tanya hayate.

"Bahuku mengalami cidera waktu ujian babak kedua." jelas Kabuto.

"Baiklah kau bisa meninggalkan arena, siapa lagi yang mau mengundurkan diri..." jeda Hayate lalu memperhatikan semua peserta. " Baiklah karena tak ada yang mengundurkan diri akan aku bacakan peraturannya. Lawan kalian akan ditentukan melalui layar monitor diatas. Kalian diperbolehkan menggunakan semua jutsu dan peralatan ninja yang kalian punya. Pemenang akan ditentukan jika lawan kalian kalah, tak sadarkan diri, menyerah, dan saat aku rasa sudah cukup. Apa ada pertanyaan !"

"Kalau tak ada mari kita mulai babak penyisihannya dimulai." lanjut Hayate

.

.

 **Skip Sampai giliran Naruto (** pertarungannya lainya sama seperti canon **)**

Layar elektrik kembali mengacak nama peserta. Setelah mengacak cukup lama keluarlah nama dua peserta yang akan bertanding.

Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba

Kedua peserta yang namanya tercantum menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Kiba tersenyum meremehkan saat mengetehui lawannya adalah Naruto.

"Ayo Akamaru kita hajar si lemah itu" ujar kiba pada anjingnya.

"Guk.. Guk.." Kiba beserta Akamaru langsung melompat kearena. Sedangkan Naruto dengan tenang nan santai melangkah menuju ke arena. Sesampainya diarena ia mendapat tatapan meremehkan dari kiba.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja Naruto jika tidak ingin terluka" ujar Kiba.

"Kau tau, meremehkan lawan adalah salah satu jalan menuju kekalahan" ujar Naruto santai.

"Apa kalian sudah siap" intruksi Hayate yqng dibalas anggukkan dari kedue peserta. "HAJIME"

Kiba langsung melesat kearah Naruto mencoba mencabik-cabik Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan santai menghindari serangn Kiba yang monoton. Kiba mengeram kesal karena serangannya tidak mengenai lawannya.

"Cih pengecut apa kau hanya bisa menghindar saja" geram Kiba.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyerang ?" tanya Naruto.

"Brengsek kau meremehkanku" Kiba semakin geram dengan Naruto langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tas ninjanya.

"Akamaru" seru Kiba.

"Guk.." Kiba lalu memasukkan pil yang diambil dari tas ninjanya kedalam mulutnya dan mulut Akamaru. Seketika tubuh Akamaru berubah warna menjadi merah. Lalu ia melompat kearah punggung Kiba yang sudah merendah sambil. Lalu Kiba merapalkan segel.

 **"Jujin Bunshin" 'Boft'**

Setelah menyebutkan jurusnya muncul ledakan asap yang menyelimuti Kiba dan Akamaru. Setelah asap menipis nampak dua Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan garang. Kedua Kiba tersebut melesat kearah Naruto memberikan pukulan dan tendangan. Seperti sebelumnya Naruto hanya menghindar tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

 **Di tribun penonton**

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan muridmu itu Kurenai" tanya Jounin berambut dan berjambang hitam serta sebatang rokok yang menempel di mulutnya.

"Sepertinya Kiba terkena genjutsu. Tapi sejak kapan aku bahkan tidak menyadrinya" ujar jounin wanita bernama kurenai.

"Yare.. Yare.. Sepertinya muridku benar-benar penuh kejutan" ujar jounin yang memakai masker.

"Kejutan ? Apa maksudmu Kakashi" tanya jounin beralis tebal dengan gaya eksentriknya.

"Entah aku harus bangga atau malu sebagai jounin pembibingnya. Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau Naruto bisa menggunakan genjutsu" ujar Kakashi dengan nada muram.

"Woah kemana semangat masa mudamu Kakashi. Jangan muram seperti itu masa muda kita masih jauh membentang" ujar jounin beralis tebal dengan merangkul Kakashi.

"Semangat masa muda Guy-sensei begitu mengelora. Demi mas muda Guy-sensei aku tidak akan kalah dari Naruto-kun" ujar genin fotocopy-an dari Guy.

"Wah semangat masa muda yang bagus Lee" ujar Guy dengan mengacungkan jempolnya serta terswnyum dengan memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Guy-sensei.." ujar Rock Lee disertai tangisan ala animenya.

"Lee.."

"Guy-sensei.."

"Lee.."

Mereka lalu berpelukan dan hidup bahagia selamanya #Plakk. Abaikan keabsurdan tadi kita kembali ke arena

Kiba terus menerus menyerang Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menghindari serangan kiba.

"Sialan kau. Akan ku akhiri dengan ini"

 **"Gatsuga"**

Kiba dan Akamaru (dalam wujud kiba) berputar dengan kencang layaknya bor menerjang Naruto. Serangan tersebut sukses menghatam Naruto membuat Naruto terkapar ditanah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hahaha kau kalah dasar pecundang" Kiba tertawa sombong melihat tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tak sadrkan diri.

"Apa sudah selesai main-mainnya." sebuah suara mengintruksi pendengaran Kiba yang membuat acara tertawanya terhenti. Kiba lalu menoleh kebelakang mata kiba terbelalak tak kala melihat Naruto berdiri tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Yang lebih membuat kiba terkejut Akamaru yang sedang mengantung tak sadarkan diri ditangan kanan Naruto.

"A-akamaru ba-bagaimana bisa bukankah.." ujar Kiba keheranan

"Apa sebegitu bodohnya dirimu sehingga hal sepele kau tanyakan. Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan master genjutsu wanita terbaik Konoha tentang genjutsu ? Menyedihkan sekali" ujar Naruto dengan datar.

"K-Kau.." geram Kiba.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan musuhmu, Mengerti" ujar Naruto yang berada dibelakang Kiba. Belum sempat menengok Kiba sudah tersungkur karena pukulan Naruto pada tengkuknya.

 **"Buk" 'Bruk' 'Boft'**

Bersamaan dengan tersungkurnya Kiba. Naruto melepas bunshinnya yang memegang Akamaru.

"Hah pertarungan yang membosankan" ujar Naruto.

Hayate yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan terjadi langsung tersadar. "Baiklah pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Hening. Semuanya diam tak ada tepuk tangan ataupun sorakan. Mereka terlalu terkejut melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya mengalahkan heir klan Inuzuka. Bahkan tanpa berkeringat dan dalam tempo kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Naruto dengan santainya melangkah menuju kearah tribun penonton. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan tak percaya dari genin dan jounin yang menonton pertandingan. Ia lau menghampiri Kakashi, Sakura, dan Karin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatatapan tak percaya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ? Apa ada yang aneh ?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka bertiga langsung gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ah tidak ada aku hanya baru tahu kalau kau bisa mengunakan genjutsu" ujar Kakashi.

"Dalam dunia shinobi semakin sedikit orang tau tentang kekuatanmu. Maka semakin baik, Bukan begitu jiji" ujar Naruto seraya menoleh kebelakang. Nampak sandaime hokage sedang tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto-kun. Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu" ujar Sandaime.

"Ah itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibesarkan.." ujar Naruto gugup. "Jadi bagaimana jiji ?" lanjut Naruto yang sudah masuk dalam mode seriusnya.

"Berdasarkan laporan yang ku terima dari..." "Tunggu" belum selesai Sandaime berbicara Naruto sudah memotong terlebih dahulu.

Sandaime menaikkan alisnya bingung begitu pula Kakashi, Sakura, dan Karin. "Ada apa Naruto ?" tanya Sandaime.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sandaime ia malah mengambil kunai dari kantong senjatanya. Dengan cepat Naruto melempar kunai tersebut kearah tiang yang tak jauh dari mereka.

 **'Stab'**

'Sial aku ketahuan' batin orang yang berada dibalik tiang tersebut. Dengan cepat ia keluar dan kabur dari area tersebut. Sandaime yang melihat itu segera memerintahkan anbu untuk mengejar orang tersebut.

"Yakushi Kabuto. Jadi ternyata dia mata-mata Orochimaru yang ditugaskan di Konoha." ujar Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ada yang menguping Naruto. Bahkan aku tak merasakan cakranya." ujar Kakashi.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang. Bahwa aku Ninja tipe sensorik serendah atau sekecil apapun itu aku masih bisa meraskannya. Bukankah kau sendiri juga menyadarinya Karin" ujar Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

"Hah sepertinya ini akan merepotkan" ujar Sandaime.

.

.

.

Ujian babak penyisihan berakhir dengan menyisakan 9 peserta. Peserta yang lolos ke Babak ketiga berkumpul untuk mengambil undian. Satu persatu peserta mengambil nomor undian hingga didapat hasilnya

"Pertandingan pertama mempertemukan Hyuga Neji melawan Uzumaki Naruto. Dilanjukkan pertandingan kedua antara Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku Gaara. Pertandingan ketiga Aburame Shino melawan Sabaku Kankuro. Terakhir Sabaku Temari melawan Nara Shikamaru. Sementara Dosu Kinuta menunggu pemenang pertandingan terakhir.

Ujian babak ketiga akan dilakukan sebulan dari sekarang. Jadi kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri dan menyembuhkan luka kalian. Srkian kalian boleh bubar" terang Hayate. Semua orang membubarkan diri untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

"Apa kau bisa melatihku untuk mempersiapkan babak ketiga sensei" tanya Naruto pada jounin bermasker didepannya yang sedang khidmat membaca buku laknatnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali melatihmu dan Sasuke. Tapi Hokage-sama sudah menentukan guru untuk melatihmu selama sebulan." Ujar Kakashi dengan nada menyesal.

Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya aku menemui Hokage-jiji saja." Naruto lalu melangkah gontai menuju gedung Hokage. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya mendesah melihat murid pirangnya tersebut.

Sesampainya digedung hokage Naruto langsung masuk menuju ruangan Sandime berada. Setelah mengetok pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk. Kini Naruto menghadap Hokage yang sudah uzur dengan pipa rokok dibibirnya.

"Jadi ada apa Naruto-kun ?"

"Dimana orang yang akan melatihku jiji" ujar naruto to the point.

Sandaime hanya mendesah dengan kelakuan Naruto. "Sebentar lagi dia akan tiba tunggulah" ujar Sandaime

Tak lama berselang dari jendela ruangan muncul seorang berambut putih panjang. Dilengkapi dengan ikat kepala dengan plat besi perkanji oil. Tak lupa hiasan seperti cat merah vertikal dibawah matanya yang mnjadi ciri khasnya. Serta sebuah gulungan besar dipunggungnya.

"Yo apa kabar Sensei. oh ada Naruto juga apa kabar gaki" ujar orang tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk masuk lewat pintu yang normal jiraya" ujar Sandaime yang pusing dengan kebiasaan muridnya itu

"Ini pintu yang normal menurutku sensei" ujar Jiraya dengan santainya lalu ia melompat masuk keruangan tersebut. Seketika ia merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari arah belakangnya. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang mendapati tatapan angker disertai senyuman iblis dari bocah yang sudah dianggap anaknya itu.

"H-hei apa kabar gaki ?" ujar Jiraya sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Namun tak ada balasan dari Naruto hanya ada suara sendi-sendi jari yang beradu yang terdengar dari bocah tersebut. Jiraya makin berkeringat dingin saat melihat Naruto mendekat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan gaki" ujar Jiraya.

"Hehehehe.." terdengar suara tawa menyeramkan keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini Ero-sennin. Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu menyegel ingatanku ?" ujar Naruto dengan Nada menakutkan.

"Ahaha jadi sudah lepas ya" ujar Jiraya dengan tertawa kikuk. Aura Naruto semakin menakutkan hingga membuat Jiraya mau tak mau harus menelan ludah.

"Hohoho jadi kau mengakuinya. Sekarang... MATILAH KAU ERO-SENNIN" seru Naruto dan langsung menerjang Jiraya.

"Huwaaaa"

Sementara Sandaime hanya geleng-geleng melihat interaksi guru dan murid tersebut.

.

.

Setelah bergulat hampir satu jam mereka berhenti dengan keadaan Jiraya yang bonyok karena pukulan Naruto. Jiraya mendelik ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cuek seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sandaime menghela nafas melihat murid dan guru tersebut "Kalian sudah selesai" ujar Sandaime yang dibalas oleh keduanya.

"Jadi ada apa sensei memintaku untuk kembali ke Konoha ?" tanya Jiraya.

"Huh jangan bilang kalau.."

"Iya kau benar Naruto-kun. Jiraya yang akan melatihmu untuk persiapan babak ketiga ujian chunin. Apa kau keberatan ?" ujar Sandaime.

"Hm tidak masalah" ujar Naruto.

"Hm jadi sensei menyuruhku kembali hanya untuk melatih bocah ini" tanya Jiraya yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Sandaime. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku meminta ijin untuk membawa Naruto ke suatu tempat untuk latihannya"

"Tidak masalah asalkan itu denganmu aku tidak akan khawatir" ujar Sandaime.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Ayo pergi Naruto !" seru Jiraya lalu menghilang bersama Naruto meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Hah dia itu" dengus Sandaime.

.

.

Disebuah tempat dengan pemandangan yang sangat asing bagi manusia muncul sebuah kepulan asap. Setelah kepulan asap tersebut menghilang nampak dua orang laki-laki bebeda umur serta warna rambut. Laki-laki yang lebih muda nampak kebingungan dengan tempat yang pertama ia lihat tersebut. Sedangkan laki-laki yang lebih tua nampak biasa saja.

"Ini dimana Ero-sennin ?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Kita berada di gunung Myoboku tempat para katak" ujar orang yang dipanggil Ero-sennin a.k.a Jiraya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini ?" tanya sang pemuda a.k.a Naruto.

"Aku akan mengajarimu...

.

.

.

.

..Senjutsu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga chap ini maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Saatnya membalas review.**

 **\- Yudha bagus Satan Lucifer : pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di chap ini.**

 **\- Fakesmiler397 : iya terimakasih reviewnya.**

 **\- Si ganteng indo : saya usahakan secepatnya.**

 **\- Kds601 : untuk masalah itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.**

 **\- shuriken : maaf soal itu, waktu buat ini saya tidak terfikirkan hal yang demikian jadi maaf jika mengecewakan.**

 **\- Mrheza26 : Entahlah itu akan terjawab jika sudah waktunya.**

 **\- DAMARWULAN : seperti yang ada diatas anda bisa menilainya sendiri. Tapi saya tekankan bahwa disini yang disegel hanya ingatan tentang jutsu dan kekuatan Naruto jadi pola pikir masih akan tetep sama namun sifatnya sedikit berbeda.**

 **\- Muhammad 2611 : iya terima kasih dukungannya.**

 **\- Yustinus224 : maaf soal itu memang belum saya tentuim mungkin akan muncul waktu arc shippuden. Untuk masalah typo saya juga tidak ingin terus bersembunyi dibalik alasan buat dg hp. Saya akan usahakan menguranginya jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak typonya. Untuk pair memang bukan harem itu hanya candaan.**

 **\- .980 : iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **\- Grand 560 : pairnya masih belum saya tentukan jadi memang sengaja saya buat seperti ia deket sama beberapa perempuan. Untuk masalah kekuatan mungkin masih sekelas high chunin.**

 **Terima kasih untuk atensinya saya sangat menghargai saran reader semua. Semiga reviewnya tambah lagi.**

 **Jaa Minna RnR please..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Change's the World**

 **Disclaimer : Massashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : adventure & romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru , Mainstrem..Etc**

 **Summary : Dia yang ingatannya perlahan mulai kembali akan merubah sebuah takdir yang digariskan untuknya./"Oh Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Biju terkuat ingin membantuku../"Khukhukhu Kau sungguh menarik bocah"**

.

.

.

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : jika ada kesamaan jutsu atau jalannya cerita mohon maaf karena memang ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang pernah saya baca**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gunung Myoboku..**

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu Naruto melakukan pelatihan untuk menguasai Sage mode. Sekarang Naruto sudah menguasainya meski hanya mampu menggunakannya dalam setengah menit. Namun itu sudah cukup baik untuk ukuran anak seumurannya. Ia bahkan lebih baik dari Jiraya yang membutuhkan berbulan-bulan untuk sekedar menguasainya.

Kini disebuah padang rumput yang luas tempat biasa Naruto melakukan latihannya. Terlihat Naruto yang terbaring di tanah dengan posisi terlentang. Nafasnya tidak berarturan karena kelelahan. Matanya memandang langit gunung Myoboku yang menurutnya agak aneh.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Naru-chan" ujar seekor katak berwarna hijau yang mempunyai rambut dan janggut putih.

"Tidak apa-apa Fukasaku-jiji, aku masih bisa melnjutkan latihan." ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari acara berbaringnya.

"Hah sudahlah sebaiknya kau istirahat. Apa kau lupa besok kau Melakukan ujian chunin. Apa kau mau kalah hanya karena kelelahan." ujar Fukasaku.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Hah iya.. Iya aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngmong dimana Ero-sennin, Fukasaku-jiji ?" tanya Naruto.

"Jiraya-chan sedang pergi untuk melakukan.. Yah kau tau sendirilah apa yang dilakukannya." jawab Fukasaku. Sementara Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Baiklah sekarang kita kembali karena Mama sudah memasakkan 'Makanan' untuk kita." lanjut Fukasaku. Naruto yang mendengar kata makanan langsung saja pucat karena makanan yang di maksud adalah makanan para katak. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau memakan makanan yang menurut Fukasaku dan Shima enak itu. Tapi apa mau dikata tak ada pilihan lain ubtuk membungkam perutnya yang terus meronta-ronta. Alhasil dengan sangat terpaksa ia memakannya walau akhirnya harus muntah.

.

.

.

Konohagakure salah satu dari lima desa besar shinobi yang berpredikat terkuat. Hal ini didasari karena adanya klan-klan dengan kemampuan khusus mendiami desa tersebut. Termasuk diantaranya penguna kekkei genkai doujutsu yang sangat terkenal kehebatannya.

Suasana di Konoha saat ini sedang sangat ramai, bukan karena festival atau perayaan. Melainkan adanya ujian chunin tahap ketiga yang digelar hari ini. Banyak para pedagang makanan dan aksesoris berjejer rapi ditepi jalan menuju arena ujian tahap ketiga.

Ujian ini akan disaksikan langsung oleh Hokage dan Kazekage yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Arena telah dipadati oleh penonton yang terdiri dari warga sipil maupun shinobi. Ditengah arena Nampak para peserta sedang mendengarkan intruksi dari sang pengadil.

Namun ada yang aneh peserta yang berada dilapangan hanya 6 genin dari 9 genin yang lolos. Hal tersebut membuat keheranan penonton dan sang kage sendiri. Pasalnya salah satu peserta yang terlambat adalah peserta yang mendapat giliran pertama. Sang kage memutuskan untuk memberikan kelongaran waktu lima menit.

Tribun penonton mulai riuh karena keterlambatan peserta. Para genin konoha yang juga menonton berdecak kesal karena teman kuningnya belum juga datang.

"Ck dimana si kepala durian itu.. Awas saj jika ia melarikan diri aku akan menghajarnya." ujar genin laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Kau berbicara seolah bisa saja kiba. Kau bahkan dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang dalam perjalanan." ujar gadis berambut pink.

"I-iya dikatakan Sakura-san benar. Naruto-kun tak mungkin melarikan diri dari pertandingan" timpal gadis berambut indigo.

"Ck iya.. Iya.. Aku tau itu" balas Kiba.

'Sebanarnya dimana kau Naruto-kun' batin gadis berambut indigo.

 **At Arena pertandingan.**

Hyuuga Neji, genin yang akan menjadi lawan dari Naruto. Tersenyum penuh kemenanga saat Naruto belum datang sedangkan waktu sudah akan habis. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Genma yang bertugas sebagai wasit babak final ujian kali ini.

"Wasit cepat putuskan hasilnya ini dia tidak akan datang." ujar Neji dengan nada arogan sambil kedua tangan berlipat didepan dada.

Genma mendesah dengan kearoganan genin yang disebut prodigy Hyuuga tersebut. "Hyuuga yang seperti Uchiha.' batin Genma. Ia lalu menoleh kearah tempat sandaime ia melihat sandaime mengangguk. Ia lalu menarik nafas.

"Baiklah karena Uzumaki Naruto tidak Ha..-" ucapan Genma terpotong saat sebuah pesaran air muncul ditengah arena. Semua orang memandang takjub kejadian tersebut. Setelah pusaran air tersebut menghilang, nampaklah Naruto sedang berdiri dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada.

Naruto memakai jaket orange tua tanpa lengan sehingga menyerupai rompi yang terdapat lambang uzumaki dibelakang jaketnya. Resleting jaket tersebut dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaos putih lengan pendek dengan lambang pusaran air ditengahnya. Ia memakai celana standar chunin berwarna hitam. Serta sepasang sepatu shinobi membungkis kakinya. Dilengan kirinya terpasang pelindung kepala berlambang konoha.

Rambut pirang yang agak panjang miliknya sedikit basah terkena percikan air yang dibuatnya tadi. Namun itu tak mengurangi pesona sang Uzumaki. Para remaja perempuan seumuranya tampak merona melihat Naruto.

.

 **At Tribun Penonton.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya Naruto-kun datang juga" ujar gadis berambut indigo a.k.a Hinata

"Cih sudah datang terlambat sok keren lagi." ujar Kiba.

"Dia memang lebih keren darimu Kiba. Tapi tetap lebih keren Sasuke-kunku" ujar gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Hey pig apa maksudmu ? Sasuke-kun itu milikku." sengut gadis berambut pink.

"Heh dasar jidat lebar tak tau malu Sasuke-kun itu milikku" keduanya lalu cekcok masalah Sasuke.

"Hah mereka itu" ujar Kiba melihat adu mulut kedua gadis tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat kedua temannya tersebut ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arena.

.

.

 **At Arena Pertarungan.**

"Apa aku sudah didiskualifikasi ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tenang.

Genma yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Langsung menoleh kearah Sandaime ia dapat melihat Sandaime memberikan isyarat memulai pertandingan.

"Hm sepertinya kau tepat waktu" balas Genma. Ia lalu mengambil posisi ditengah kedua peserta. "Aku ulangi lagi peraturannya sama seperti ujian penyisihan jadi kita langsung saja kepertandingannya. Apa Kalian siap ?" pertanyaan Genma dibalas anggukkan oleh kedua peserta. "Baiklah HAJIME" seru Genma.

"Kukira kau kabur karena kau takut melawanku." ujar Neji dengan nada meremehkan.

"Takut, setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata. Tak ada alasan aku untuk takut kepada seseorang banci sepertimu." ujar Naruto enteng.

Neji mengeram kerena marah merasa diremehkan oleh Naruto. Tapi dia masih mampu mengendalikan emosinya agar tak terpancing oleh omongan Naruto.

"Usaha yang bagus. Mencoba meprovokasi lawan dan menyerangnya saat ia sedang emosi. Tapi sayang itu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadapku." Neji langsung memasang kuda-kuda taijutsu khas klan Hyuga. Tak lupa ia mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya.

"Ah ketahuan ya. Sayang sekali, baiklah ayo kita mulai." Naruto langsung melesat kearah Neji menyerangnya dengan taijutsu. Mereka lalu beradu taijutsu dengan mengunakan style masing-masing. Neji dengan taijutsu khas klen Hyuga diperkuat dengan jyukennya. Sedangkan Naruto mengunakan taijutsu khas ciptaannya sendiri. Adu pukul terus terjadi antara kedua genin tersebut.

 **'Bukkk'**

Naruto yang lengah terkena jyuken milik Neji. Hingga membuatnya teseret kebelakang.

"Uhh pukulanmu lumayan juga." ujar Naruto seraya mengelus perutnya.

"Menyerahlah kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk kalah dariku. Jadi, sebaiknya kau menyerah jika tak ingin bernasib sama dengan Hinata-sama." ujar Neji dengan nada Arogan.

"Huh aku tak akan menyerah karena aku sudah berjanji untuk membalas apa yang kau lakukan padanya." ujar Naruto lalu melesat kearah Neji.

"Sia-sia saja karena kau telah masuk dalam areaku" ujar Neji nampak

 **"Hakke Rokujuyon Shou"**

Neji dengan cepat memukul titik-titik tonketsu milik Naruto. Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar hanya pasrah menerima pukulan Neji. Serangan Neji diakhiri dengan pukulan keras yang membuat terpental menjauh.

"Heh ternyata kau cuma..-" ucapan Neji terpotong saat merasa ada serangan yang mengarah kearahnya. Ia melakukan kuda-kuda lalu melakukan jurusnya.

 **"Kaiten"**

Neji lalu lalu berputar 360° membentuk kubah cakra pelindung melindungi dirinya dari kunai-kunai yang mengarah kearahnya. Setelah serangan berakhir Neji menghentikan jutsu pertahanannya. Terlihat tempat Neji berdiri nampak cekungan melingkar akibat jutsu pertahanan milik Neji.

Semua orang nampak takjub dengan serangan dan pertahanan yang Neji buat. Bahkan, para anggota klan Hyuga nampak tak percaya anggota dari keluarga cabang menguasai teknik pertahanan absolut klan Hyuga.

.

.

 **At Tibun Penonton**

"Kau lihat Hanabi dia adalah salah satu jenius dari Hyuga kau harus bisa menyamainya." ujar Hiashi sang kepala klan Hyuga.

"Hai' Tou-sama" ujar gadis berusia sekitar 8 tahun disebelahnya.

Sementara ditempat para rookie nampak kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji.

"Jutsu apa itu ?" tanya genin yang memiliki tato merah berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya a.k.a Kiba

"Itu adalah pertahanan absolut milik klan Hyuga. Neji menyempurnakan teknik itu selama sebulan ini." Ujar kunoichi berpakaian khas china dengan rambut bercepol dua a.k.a Tenten.

"Benarkah aku tak tau jika dia sehebat itu." ujar Kiba.

"Yah begitulah dia sangat jenius hingga mendapat predikat prodigy Hyuga. Bocah kuning bernama Naruto itu pasti akan kalah melawan Neji." ujar Tenten menyombongkan teman satu timnya.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan Tenten-san." ujar gadis musim semi a.k.a Sakura yang tak ingin temansetimnya diremehkan.

"Aku tau kau teman setimnya. Tapi Neji adalah seniornya jadi kurasa itu bukan mustahil." ujar Tenten tak mau kalah.

"Naruto adalah ninja yang penuh kejutan kau akan tau bagaimana ia membungkam semua keraguan yang diarahkan padanya." ujar Sakura.

"Ya kita lihat saja hasilnya." ujar Tenten.

 **At Arena**

"Cih keluarlah jangan jadi pengecut yang bisanya cuma sembunyi." tak lama Naruto keluar dari balik pohon sambil tersenyum

"Huh aku tak menyangka kau sangat cepat mengalahkan bunsinku." ujar Naruto.

Neji langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat Naruto tergeletak tadi. Dan benar saja disana hanya ada ceceran air sisa Mizu bunshin milik Naruto.

"Tenanglah tak usah tegang seperti itu. Aku akan bermain-main sebentar denganmu." ujar Naruto. Ia lalu membuat 10 kage bunshin.

'Kage bunshin aku tidak bisa melihat mana yang asli mereka memiliki aliran cakra yang sama' batin Neji saat menganalisa Naruto beserta bunshinnya.

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya byakuganmu tak bisa mendeteksi aku yang asli. Ternyata byakuganmu tak bekerja sesuai yang kau harapkan." ujar Naruto. Ia lalu menyuruh para bunshinnya menyerang Neji.

 **At Tribun Penonton.**

"Dia terlalu meremehkan Neji." ujar kunoichi berpakaian ala china bercepol dua.

"Aku tidak sependapat denganmu Tenten-san. Karena setahuku Naruto orang yang penuh perhitungan dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Semua hal yang dilakukannya tidak pernah sia-sia." ujar gadis berambut pink.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura ?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti punya sebuah rencana." balas Sakura

 **At Arena Pertandingan.**

Bunshin pertama langsung melakukan serangan kearah Neji dengan taijutsu miliknya. Namun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Neji.

"Cih jangan jadi pengecut dengan bersembunyi dibelakang bunshinmu." geram Neji.

"Boss bukan pengecut. Dia hanya malas melawan banci sepertimu." ujar bunshin Naruto yanvembuat Neji menggeram marah.

"Cih kau terlalu meremehkanku" geram Neji. Ia langsung memukul para bunshin tersebut dengan Jyuken miliknya. Sehingga membuat bunshin-bunshin Naruto menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Khe sekarang kau tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi." ujar Neji sambil menatap datar Naruto.

"Benarkah."

 **'Jleb'**

Sebuah senbon menancap pada tengkuk Neji. Hal tersebut membuat Neji melebarkan mata. Ia langsung mengambil jarum yang ada di tengkuknya. Ia lalu membalikkan badan dan nampak satu bunshin Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sialan kau." geram Neji

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Byakuganmu tersebut memiliki titik buta yakni dibelakang kepalamu tepatnya di tengkukmu." ujar Naruto.

"Manemukan kelemahanku bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku. Karena kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk kalah dariku." ujar Neji yang kembali memasang Kuda-kudanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau berbicara omong kosong tentang itu lagi. Kau tau aku bosan mendengarnya. Jika memang takdir adalah hal seperti apa yang kau fikirkan berarti. Secara tidak langsung kau takdirkan untuk menjadi sampah menyedihkan yang hanya pasrah mengikuti keadaan" ujar Naruto.

Neji semakin geram dengan penuturan Naruto langsung melesat mengarahkan Jyuken kepada Naruto. Namun dengan mudah Naruto bisa menggagalkan pukulan tersebut. Neji terus menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan taijutsu kjas klannya. Akan tetapi semua itu dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto dengan gerakan simpel.

"Cih apa kau hanya bisa menghindar. Kenapa kau tak membalasku." ujar Neji. Naruto langsung meloncat mengambil jarak dari Nejil.

"Yare.. Yare.. Baiklah mari kita akhiri pertarungan ini." ujar Naruto. Ia menghilangkan bunshinnya yang sedari tadi mengumpulkan cakra senjutsu. Seketika mata Naruto berubah menjadi kuning dengan iris horizontal. Disisi matanya muncul warna keorengan seperti eyeshadow.

Semua memandang bingung perubahan mata Naruto. Karena memang mereka tak mengetahui mata apa itu. Sedangkan Sandaime melearkan matanya.

"Kelihatannya kau mempunyai genin yang berbakat Hokage-dono." ujar Kazekage.

"Sennin mode ? Aku tak percaya Naru-chan bisa menguasainya." ujar Sandaime.

"Yah Begitulah, aku juga terkejut dia mampu menguasainya lebih cepat dari pada aku." ujar Jiraya yang entah sejak kapan berada diantara dua kage tersebut.

"Ah Jiraya kau sudah kembali rupanya, ada apa ? Apa kau ingin menonton pertandingan Naruto ?" tanya Sandaime.

"Yo Sensei, Kazekage-sama. Untuk pertanyaanmu itu sudah pasti mana mungkin aku melewatkan pertandingan murid sekaligus anak angkatku." ujar Jiraya.

'Sial kenapa si rambut unbanan ini ada di sini.' batin Kazekage.

Jiraya yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Kazekage. " apa ada yang salah Kazekage-sama ?" tanya Jiraya.

"Anda tadi bilang dia muridmu kan ?" pertanyaan Kazekage dibalas anggukkan oleh Jiraya. "Pantas saja dia sangat hebat ternyata dia dilatih salah satu legenda sannin konoha." lanjut Kazekage.

"Ah anda terlalu memujiku Kazekage-sama." ujar Jiraya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak usah merendah seperti itu"

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik kita lihat pertandingannya." seru Sandaime.

.

.

 **At Arena.**

Neji mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat perubahan mata Naruto. Namun, satu hal yang ia tahu aliran cakra pada Naruto terus meningkat seakan-akan alam mengisi cakra Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan. Tapi itu semua percuma karena takdir sudah mengatakan. Bahwa akulah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." ujar Neji

"Ho menarik.. Mari kita lihat siapa yang menang. Aku yang melawan melawan takdir atau kau yang mengikuti takdir menyedihkan yang kau bicarakan tadi." balas Naruto. Ia lalu melesat ke arah Neji dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat dengan mata normal.

'Ce-cepat sekali' batin Neji dan para penonton

Neji bersiaga menerima serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Byakugannya bergerak liar mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat. Neji merasakan bahaya dari arah kirinya mencoba untuk menghingar dengan meloncat kebelakang.

 **'Kretek' 'Dhuarr'**

Sebuah tinju menghantam tempat Neji berpijak tadi menyebabkan retakan tanah yang cukup lebar. Semua penonton menatap ngeri tinju kejadian tersebut. Naruto sang pelaku penghantaman tadi berdiri diantara debu yang berterbangan akibat hantaman tinjunya.

"Aku salut padamu karena bisa menghindar dari seranganku." ujar Naruto.

"Kecepatanmu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadapku. Karena teman setim dan Jounin pembimbingku adalah shinobi yang mengandalkan kecepatan." ujar Neji

"Benarkah ? Seharusnya kau lihat sedang berdiri dimana" ujar Naruto

Neji langsung melihat kebawah kakinya. Ia melebarkan mata saat melihat kanji-kanji yang membentuk lingkaran yang berada dibawah kakinya. Ia ingin melompat menjauh tapi entah kenapa dia sulit bergerak.

"Percuma mencoba melepaskan diri itu hanya akan membuang tenagamu. karena yang aku pasang adalah fuinjutsu yang menahan semua gerakan lawan. Jadi apa kau mau menyerah ?" tawar Naruto.

"Cih sialan kau Uzumaki" geram Neji.

"Akui saja kau kalah dan ini akan selesai tanpa aku harus membunuhmu." ujar Naruto dengan penuh penekanan di akhir.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu" sengut Neji.

"Kau tau aku sebenarnya sangat ingin membunuhmu. Karena kau telah melukai seseorang yang aku anggap berharga. Tapi bersyukurlah karena orang yang kau lukai terlalu baik sehingga memintaku untuk tidak membunuhmu.." ujar Naruto seraya menatap Hinata yang berada ditribun penonton.

"Hyuga Neji prodigy dari klan Hyuga. Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang bersifat tetap karena setiap takdir bisa diubah jika kau menginginkannya. Kau berbicara seperti itu karena aku tau kau sudah pernah merasakan apa itu kejamnya takdir. Sehingga membuatmu pasrah dan tak mau mencoba merubahnya.." lanjut Naruto.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku. Jadi jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau mengerti semua yang ku alami" ujar Neji.

"Aku mengerti karena aku memiliki nasib yang sama bahkan lebih buruk darimu.." jeda Naruto lalu ia mengangkat bajunya dan menunjukkan tanda segel diperutnya. "Kau tahu apa ini. Aku menerima semua perlakuan yang tak seharusnya aku terima hanya karena sesuatu yang berada didalam segel ini. Siksaan, hinaan, cacian, dan kekerasan yang tak seharusnya dialami oleh seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang tak tau apa-apa. Semua itu aku mengalaminya dibenci, dijauhi, dan dikucilkan itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa aku dapatkan dari mereka yang seharusnya berterima kasih padaku. Karena telah menjadi wadah dari sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan mereka.

Terkadang aku berfikir apa memang takdirku seperti ini. Selalu dilukai tanpa tau apa salahku, selalu disalahkan atas apa yang tak pernah aku lakukan. Aku sempat berfikir untuk membalas semua yang mereka lakukan padaku kelak. Tapi seseorang yang sangat aku hormati pernah berkata balas dendam hanya akan menimbulkan dendam lain. Dan rantai kebencian tak akan pernah berakhir jika dilawan dengan kebencian. Dari situ aku mengerti bahwa jalan satu-satunya adalah memaafkan meskipun itu hal yang mustahil namun aku akan mencobanya.

Kau tahu, Kita memang sama-sama kehilangan seseorang yang kita sebut orang tua, tapi setidaknya nasibmu lebih baik dariku. Kau sempat merasakan kasih sayang mereka sebelum kehilangan mereka. Sedangkan aku mengetahui namanya saja aku tak tahu, apalagi yang dinamakan kasih sayang itu hal yang tabu buatku." lanjut Naruto seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti area ujian chunin. Tak sedikit diantara mereka yang merenungi perbuatan mereka di masa lalu. Bahkan ada yang meneteskan air mata mendengar penuturan bocah yang selama ini mereka siksa.

"Namun.." suara Naruto kembali memecahkan keheningan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap lurus kearah Neji sebuah senyuman terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya. "Aku masih sangat bersyukur masih ada beberapa orang yang mau menyayagiku. Meskipun tak seberapa aku masih mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk tinggal didesa ini. Yaitu melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Oleh karena itu aku tak akan membiarkan kau melukai orang yang berharga bagiku."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara seperti orang bodoh, hingga aku tak mengerti yang kau maksud." ujar Neji memandang datar Naruto. "Tapi satu hal yang aku dapat kau telah menunjukkan padaku bagaimana caramu merubah takdir padaku melalui kata-katamu. Namun aku tetap tidak akan kalah darimu." ujar Neji yang langsung melesat kearah Naruto setelah segel yang dibuat Naruto terlepas.

Naruto hanya memandang Neji yang melesat kearahnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Ia lalu menangkis jyuken Neji yang diarahkan kepadanya dengan mudah.

"Hah.. Percuma aku bebicara panjang lebar ternyata aku memang harus menunjukkan kepadamu melalui tindakan agar kau bisa percaya." ujar Naruto yang masih menangkis serangan Neji. Ia langsung mencounter serangan Neji dengan sebuah tendangan. Namun, Neji dengan mudah menghindarinya dan melompat kebelakang membuat jarak dengan Naruto

"Baiklah cukup main-mainnya." ujar Naruto seraya merapal segel. Ia langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

 **"Katon : Karyuu Endan"**

Dari mulut Naruto meluncur misil-misil bebentuk kepala Naga api yang terbuat dari api yang langsung mengarah kearah Neji. Neji yang tak mau mati terpanggang dengan cepat memasang kuda-kuda.

 **"Hakkesho Kaiten"**

Sebuah putaran cakra terbentuk saat melakukan gerakan memutar menangkis semua serangan Naruto. Namun tanpa disadari Neji itulah yang Naruto inginkan. Saat jutsu pertahanan Neji berhenti ia dikagetkan dengan Naruto yang sudah berada tepat didepannya sedang membawa sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru. Bola tersebut lalu diarahkan keperut Neji yang tak sempat menghindar terkena telak serangan Naruto.

 **"Rasengan"**

Tubuh Neji meluncur hingga menabrak dinding samping arena akibat terkena serangan Naruto.

 **'Bummm'**

Suara debuman yang cukup keras terdengar saat tubuh Neji menghantam tembok pembatas arena. Debu berterbangan akibat debuman tersebut menghalangi pandangan penonton. Setelah debu hilang nampaklah Neji yang bersandar pada dinding yang memiliki reatakan menyerupai jaring laba-laba dibelakangnya.

"Ohok" Neji memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya serasa kaku seperti organ dalamnya hancur akibat serangan Naruto.

"Tenang saja aku sudah mengurangi rotasi rasenganku sehingga serangan tadi tak akan membunuhmu. Namun kau akan merasa mati rasa selama beberapa jam karena jutsu tersebut." ujar Naruto seraya menghampiri Neji.

"Sudah kutunjakkan bagaimana caramu merubah takdir menyedihkan yang aku miliki. Sekarang giliranmu mencari caramu sendiri untuk merubah takdirmu itu." ujar Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Neji yang bersandar didinding pembatas arena.

Neji dengan ragu menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto lalu memapah Neji kearah tim medis. Dengan cepat tim medis langsung membawa Neji dengan menggunakan tandu.

"Arigato Naruto." ujar Neji sambil tersenyum tipis sesat sebelum ia dibawa tim medis. Naruto ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Neji lalu ia berkata.

"Sama-sama" setelah itu Naruto dia lalu melihat kearah tempat duduk Sandaime. Ia lalu menyeringai. 'Heh ternyata ini rencanamu ular pedo.' batin Naruto.

"Ehem baiklah karena Hyuga Neji tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan. Maka pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Genma.

Penonton yang semula hening lalu bersorak atas kemenangan Naruto. Mungkin ! Naruto menghiraukan teriakkan dari para penonton. Ia lebih memeilih berjalan menuju tribun tempat para peserta berkumpul. Sesampainya disana ia disapa oleh Kiba dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Yo pertandingan yang bagus Naruto, meskipun kurang greget sih." ujar Kiba.

"Heh kau ini memangnya yang seharusnya itu seperti apa. ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm entahlah aku juga tidak tau seperti apa tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang." jawab Kiba. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Kiba. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah teman-teman satu angkatannya. Pandangannya terpaku pada gadis bersurai indigo yang menuduk malu saat ia melihatnya.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh Hinata ? Apa masih ada yang sakit ? Dan Kenapa kau disini seharusnya kau masih harus beristirahat. ?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi terselip nada khawatir didalamnya.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi Naruto-kun tidak perlu khawatir." ujar Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Hm syukurlah kalau begitu." ujar Naruto.

Pandangan mereka kembali kearena yang tengah menampilkan pertarungan antara Nara Shikamaru melawan Sabaku Temari. Hal ini dikarenakan pertandingan kedua yang seharusnya memepertemukan Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku Gaara ditunda karena keterlambatan Sasuke. Dan pertandingan ketiga juga tidak dilangsungkan karena Sabaku Kankuro yang seharusnya melawan Aburame Shino mengundurkan diri.

Pertandingan tersebut berjalan cukup menarik dengan strategi yang digunakan oleh bocah Nara. Dipenghujung pertandingan yang sepertinya akan dimenangkan oleh bocah Nara tersebut. Dirinya malah menyerah dengan alasan sudah kehabisan strategi.

"Sudah kuduga hasilnya akan seperti ini." gumam Naruto.

"Maksudmu.?" tanya Kiba yang ada disamping Naruto.

"Rusa itu terlalu malas bahkan hanya sekedar untuk memenangkan pertandingan." terang Naruto. Sementara Kiba hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

Pertandingan berlanjut ke pertandingan kedua yang tadi di tunda. Namun karena waktu yang sudah habis panitia terpaksa mendiskualifikasi Sasuke. Dengan itu pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan mempertemukan Uzumaki Naruto melawan Sabaku Gaara.

Namun saat kedua peserta sedang berhadapan ditengah arena muncul pusaran angin disertai dedaunan yang berterbangan. Nampaklah Uchiha Sasuke yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan pelindung lengan (sama kayak Canon males deskripsikannya.) Sedang beradu punggung dengan Jounin bermasker yang tengah memegang buku bersampul orange.

"Yo apa kami terlambat ?" tanya Jounin bermasker a.k.a Kakashi.

"Sayang sekali Uchiha Sasuke sudah didiskualifikasi." ujar Genma selaku wasit.

"Lain kali perbaiki kelakuanmu sensei. Karena kebiasaanmu itu menyebabkan muridmu tak bisa menjadi Chunnin. Andaikan ini peperangan mungkin seluruh bawahanmu sudah tewas." ujar Naruto dengan nada datar. Hal itu membuat semua orang sweatdrop karena orang yang menasehati tak ada bedanya dengan yang dinasehati. Meskipun agak lebih baik sih.

Sementara Kakashi yang tidak tau akan keterlambatan Naruto tersenyum canggung saat dinasehati muridnya. Meskipun ia merasa sedikit berselah karena dirinya Sasuke didiskualifikasi. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang nampak sangat kesal karena dia didiskualifikasi. Kakashi menghela nafasa lalu menoleh kembali kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan ke tribun dulu." ujar Kakashi. Namun belum sempat beranjak ia ditahan Naruto yang membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas apa yang Naruto bisikkan. Kakashi lalu mengajak Sasuke yang masih kesal ketribun penonton.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pertandingannya." ujar Genma seraya memperhatikan kedua peserta. "Kalian siap HAJIME."

"Ibu menginginkan darahmu Uzumaki." seru Gaara.

"Huh benarkah ! Kalau begitu katakan padanya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." ujar Naruto santai.

Naruto lalu melesat dengan kecepatan yang menyamai Rock Lee menuju Gaara. Sementara Gaara yang melihat serangan yang familiar langsung mengeluarkan pasirnya.

 **'Cashh..' 'Chashh' 'Chashh'**

Terdengar suara tendangan dan pukulan yang mengenai pasir milik Gaara. Gerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat sulit diikuti oleh mata penonton. Namun pasir milik Gaara tak kalah sigap menghalau setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

 **At Tribun Penonton.**

Semua mata penonton bergerak liar mengikuti pergerakan yang dilakukan Naruto. Mereka semua sulit melihat pergerakan Naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat tersebut. Sementara ditempat rookie 12 Sasuke yang sudah disana bahkan sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk melihat pergerakan Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya dia bisa memiliki kecepatan yang menyamai Lee." ujar Jounin beralis tebal.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau kalau Naruto memiliki kecepatan seperti itu." balas Jounin bermasker.

"Dia memiliki potensi yang sangat besar untuk menjadi ninja hebat dengan semua yang dimilikinya." timpal Jounin dengan rokok yang senantiasa bertengger dimulutnya.

"Analisa, strategi, kecepatan, daya tahan, serta tiga elemen dasar yang dimilikinya akan membuat ia dengan mudah menjadi Jounin diusianya yang sekarang." ujar satu-satunya Jounin perempuan disana.

"Apa dia sekuat itu. ?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Dia belum mencapai tahap itu, tapi firasatku mengatakan dia bisa melampaui itu dalam waktu satu atau dua tahun kedepan jika ia dilatih orang yang tepat." ujar Kakashi.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendecih tak suka saat orang-orang memuji Naruto. 'Cih seberapa kuat sebenarnya kau dobe' batin Sasuke.

 **At Arena.**

 **'Wush' 'Tap'**

Setelah beberapa serangan yang dilakukannya tidak berhasil. Naruto melompat menjauh dari Gaara. Setelah ia meberikan sebuah tendangan yang masih dapat dihalau perisai pasir milik Gaara.

"Heh ternyata pasir milikmu sungguh merepotkan." ujar Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku dengan cara yang sama dengan mahluk hijau itu." ujar Gaara dengan nada datar nan arogan.

"Benarkah lalu bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini." ujar Naruto seraya merapalkan Handseal.

 **"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

Disekitar Naruto muncul titik-titik air lalu membentuk sebuah Naga air berukuran sedang. Semua orang nampak tercenggang melihat Naruto yang menciptakan air dari ketiadaan. Naga tersebut langsung menerjang Gaara.

Mau tak mau Gaara harus menggunakan pasirnya untuk melindungi diri dari terjangan naga air tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat pasir yang terkena naga air tersebut basah lalu hancur jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tau pasir akan menjadi lebih berat jika terkena air. Jika dugaanku benar pasir yang kau miliki hanya tersisa kurang dari 1/4 gentong yang kau bawa itu." ujar Naruto.

"Grr.. Sialan kau Uzumaki." geram Gaara. Ia lalu mengarahkan pasir yang kearah Naruto. Namun dengan lincah Naruto menghindari setiap serangan dari Gaara.

"Oh apa hanya ini yang kau punya ? Sungguh mengecewakan Sabaku." ujar Naruto disela menghindarnya berusaha memprovokasi Gaara. Namapaknya hal itu berhasil seiring dengan serangan Gaara yang semakin tak beraturan dan terkesan monoton.

"Mati.. Mati.. Mati kau Uzumaki." ujar Gaara dengan ekspresi psyconya.

"Terlalu lambat Sabaku." balas Naruto yang dengan gerakan simpel menghindari serangan Gaara.

Setelah menyerang beberapa kali akhirnya pasir Gaara mampu menjangkau Naruto dengan cepat Gaara menggunakan jutsunya.

 **"Sabaku Kyū"**

Pasir milik Gaara dengan cepat menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Setelah pasir sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengarahkan kearah Naruto dan melakukan gerakan seolah-olah mencengkram.

 **"Sabaku Sōsō." 'Bhummm'**

Tubuh Naruto yang berada didalam pasir tersebut meledak. Semua penonton menatap tak percaya. Bahkan Hinata samapai pingsan melihat kejadian itu.

"Hahaha... Mati kau Uzu-"

 **'Bukhh' 'Kratak' 'Dhuuuarr'**

Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan perkataannya sebuah pukulan telak bersarang diwajahnya. Pukulan tersebut menyebabkan Gaara terpental menabrak dinding pembatas. Naruto, sang pelaku pemukulan berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun ditempat berdirinya Gaara tadi.

"Huh tadi kau mau bilang apa Sabaku ?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara perlahan bangkit dan terlihat perisai pasir di wajahnya hancur dan disudut bibirnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah akibat dari pukulan yang diberikan Naruto. Pukulan tersebut sudah dilapisi senjutsu oleh Naruto sehingga menimbulkan dampak yang cukup parah.

Gaara lalu membuat sebuah handseal dengan perlahan pasir disekelilingnya menyelimuti dirinya membentuk sebuah bola. Tak berselang lama sebuah bola mata terbentuk dari pasir melang diatas bola pasir Gaara. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara.

"Heh kau mencoba bersembunyi Sabaku. ? Baiklah akan aku paksa kau keluar." Naruto lalu membut sebuah hand seal. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam hingga dadanya mengembung.

 **"Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu."**

Naruto menyemburkan api berbentuk naga api dari dalam mulutnya. Naga api tersebut langsung menghantam bola pasir milik Gaara. Tak cukup sampai disitu Naruto lalu membuat hand seal lagi.

 **"Suiton : Hohonryuu"**

Kembali dari mulut Naruto keluar semburan air pemotong yang langsung meleburkan pasir milik Gaara. Bola pasir yang sebelumnya terkena elemen api milik Naruto langsung runtuh setelah terkena elemen air milik Naruto. Dan menampakkan Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri.

Bersamaan dengan itu ditribun penonton nampak bulu-bulu hitam jatuh membuat semua penonton tak sadarkan diri. Dari beberapa penonton nampak ninja desa Oto membuka penyamaran mereka. Para jounin dan anbu yang tak terpengaruh hal tersebut langsung menghadapi para ninja Oto tersebut.

"Seperti yang di bicarakan Naruto. Ternyata memang benar ini rencana yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru." ujar Kakashi ia lalu melirik kearah arena pertandingan yang nampak dua genin suna sedang memapah lawan Naruto dan pergi dari arena. Naruto tak tinggal diam dan mengejar bocah Jincuriki tersebut. Kakashi lalu menoleh kearah anak didiknya.

"Sasuke !" tapi sang murid sudah keburu pergi menyusul Naruto ia lalu menoleh kemuridnya satu lagi.

"Sakura, dan kau Shikamaru jangan pura-pura pingsan. Kalian kuti Naruto dan Sasuke kejar bocah pasir itu !" seru Kakashi.

"Huh merepotkan" balas Shikamaru.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya sensei ?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi lalu melakukan kuchiyose dan memanggil pakun untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Pakun kau tuntun Sakura dan Shikamaru menuju tempat Naruto." ujar Kakashi yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Pakun.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat Hokage terlihat Kazekage sedang menodongkan kunai pada leher Sandaime. Sedangkan jiraya sudah pergi karena mengurusi ular-ular kuchiyose yang menghancurkan gerbang desa. Sebenarnya ia berat meninggalkan sang sensei karena ia tahu siapa yang senseinya lawan. Namun apa mau dikata ini adalah perintah dari sang hokage.

Saat ini Sandaime beserta Orochimaru sedang berada dia atap tempat duduk hokage tadi. Atap tersebut tengah dikurung oleh kekkai persegi berwarna ungu.

"Apa-apan ini Kazekage. ?" ujar Sandaime pura-pura tidak tau. Ia lalu melompat menanggalkan jubahnya dan berganti dengan armor perangnya lalu mengambil jarak dari Orochimaru.

"Khukhukhu aku akan menghancurkan desa tercintamu ini sensei" ujar Orochimaru seraya melepas cadar dan topi miliknya.

"Orochimaru sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan semua ini. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu." ujar Sandaime.

"Khukhukhu aku harus berterima kadih padamu Hiruzen-sensei berkat kau aku mencapai apa yang aku inginkan." ujar Orochimaru seraya merubah wajahnya menjadi sosok menyerupai perempuan.

"K-kau.." desis Sandaime. Ia lalu mengampil shuriken dari kantong ninjanya. Lalu melemparkan kearah Orochimaru.

Namun dari dalam tanah muncul dua buah peti mati menghadang shuriken milik Sandaime. Satu lagi peti mati akan muncul namun dengan cepat kembali kedalam. Sandaime yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Edo Tenshei** ternyata hanya bisa dua tapi kurasa ini lebih dari cukup untuk melawanmu Sensei." seru Orochimaru.

"Kau kurang ajar aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kali ini." geram Sandaime.

.

.

 **At Naruto Side.**

Kini Naruto tengah mengejar tiga bersaudara Sabaku yang tengah melarikan diri. Namun ia merasakam cakra cukup familiar sedang munuju kearahnya dengan cepat. Naruto hanya menatap lurus kedepan saat sosok tersebut sudah berada disampingnya. Tanpa menoleh Naruto berujar.

"Ada apa kau menyusulku Uchiha. ?"

"Hn aku tidak menyusulmu urusanku dengan Sabaku itu." ujar Sasuke dengan datar.

"Hm baiklah akan kuberi kesempatan kau melawannya. Apa perlu aku bantu ?" tawar Naruto.

"Cih aku tak perlu bantuanmu. Jangan meremehkan seorang Uchiha." balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal." ujar Naruto lalu melesat mendahului Sasuke.

"Hn".

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berhadapan dengan Gaara yang sendirian. Hal itu dikarenakan tadi Kankuro berhenti untuk melawan Shino. Sedangkan Temari yang tadi ditendang menjauh oleh Gaara. Sedang bersembunyi karena takut dengan Gaara yang sudah mulai bertransformasi menjadi Shukaku.

"Kau yakin akan tetap melawannya sendiri setelah tahu kondisinya seperti itu. ?" tanya Naruto. Saat melihat Gaara yang sudah berubah dengan salah satu tangan terbungkus pasir dan setengah wajah menyerupai Shukaku dengan mata emas khasnya.

"Huh jangan kau pikir aku takut melawan mahluk menjijikkan seperti dia." ujar Sasuke. Meskipun tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena kaget melihat perubahan Gaara

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." ujar Naruto lalu duduk dengan posisi meditasi untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu. Sementara Sasuke langsung melompat mendekat ke arah Gaara.

"Kau adalah mangsaku Uchiha. Dengan mebunuhmu eksistensiku akan diakui oleh dunia." ujar Gaara dengan nada suara yang berat. Air liur menetes dari sudut bibir mukanya yang menyerupai Shukaku.

Gaara dengan cepat langsung menerjang Sasuke menggunakan tangan pasirnya. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke menghindarinya.

 **'Kretek' 'Bummm'**

Sebuah ledakan tercipta akibat hantaman tangan pasir milik Gaara. Tak cuma itu hantaman tersebut juga mengakibatkan beberapa pohon didekat tempat Sasuke berpijak tumbang. Sasuke sempat terkejut melihat efek serangan dari Gaara. Namun dengan cepat ia menganti ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Huh kau lumayan juga, Sabaku.." ujar Sasuke yang kemudian membuat sebuah handseal. "Tapi itu belum cukup terima ini." lanjut Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan segelnya. Ia lalu menggembungkan dadanya.

 **"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu."**

Sebuah bola api berdiameter sekitar 5 meter keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan mengarah kearah Gaara. Namun Gaara tak tinggal diam ia dengan cepat membungkus dirinya menggunakan tangan pasir miliknya.

Setelah api mereda pasir milik Gaara terbuka dan menampakkan Gaara tanpa luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya. Sasuke hanya mendecih tak suka saat serangannya gagal. Gaara lagi-lagi menerjang Sasuke menggunakan tangan pasirnya. Sasuke yang mulai mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya dengan mudah menghindari serangan Gaara.

Mereka burdua mendarat dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Gaara tak membuang waktu ia langsung kembali melesat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke tak tinggal diam ia lalu membuat handseal lumayan panjang. Kemudian dari tangan kirinya berpendar cakra biru kemudian disusul kilatan-kilatan petir.

 **"Chidori"**

Sasuke kemudian melompat menerjang Gaara dan mengarahkan chidori miliknya. Sedangkan Gaara mengarahkan tangam pasirnya kearah Sasuke.

 **'Crashhh..'**

Chidori milik Sasuke berhasil membelah tangan pasir milik Gaara. Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna diatas batang pohon tempat Gaara berpijak tadi. Sedangkan Gaara terlentang ditempat Sasuke tadi berdiri.

'Apakah berhasil' batin Sasuke sambil melirik Gaara.

"Hahahaha.." suara tawa bak psikopat keluar dari mulut Gaara yang sudah mulai bangkit berdiri. "Ya seperti itu Uchiha ! Buat darahku mendidih." ujar Gaara dengan tangan pasir yang sudah kembali utuh. Kemudian dari gentong pasir miliknya muncul ekor yang terbuat dari pasir.

Sasuke mendecih tak suka saat serangannya tidak berhasil melumpuhkan Gaara. Ia lalu melompat menuju Gaara dan menyerangnya menggunakan taijutsu. Namun Gaara dengan mudah menangkis semua tendangan dan pukulan yang dilancarkan Sasuke. Memanfaatkan sedikit celah Gaara berhasil memukul Sasuke yang mengakibatkan Sasuke terpental menabrak beberapa pohon.

 **'Brakk.' 'Brakk' 'Bumm'**

Sasuke bersadar pada sebuah pohon yang terlihat sedikit berlubang akibat menahan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan bangkit dan memegan lengan kirinya.

'Cih kuat sekali pukulan monster itu.' batin Sasuke.

"Hahaha ada apa Uchiha ? apa kau sudah tidak bisa melawanku hingga kau hanya bisa bersembunyi ? Dimana sorot mata kebencianmu itu ? Kau tau kau itu lemah karena Kebencian yang kau miliki tak seberapa dibanding kebencian yang ku miliki." ujar Gaara.

'Cih aku tidak boleh lemah aku harus kuat dan membunuhnya.' batin Sasuke dia kemudian membuat chidori kembali.

Gaara yang merasakan dimana Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melompat dan mengarahkan lengan pasirnya kearah Sasuke. Namun saat melihat jutsu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, Gaara mendarat disebuah batang pohon lalu melindungi dirinya menggunakan lengan dan ekor pasirnya.

Hal tersebut tak menghentikan Sasuke. Ia lalu melompat mengarahkan chidori yang ada ditangan kirinya kearah kubah perlindungan milik Gaara. Dengan sekali hentakkan chidori milik Sasuke mampu menembus pertahanan milik Gaara.

Sasuke tersenyum menang saat serangannya mengenao Gaara. Namun senyumnya luntur saat tangan paair milik Gaara mengenggam erat tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Gaara membanting Sasuke langsung ketanah.

 **'Bumm' 'Blaarr'**

Suara debuman dan asap serta debu bertebangan akibat tubuh Sasuke yang menghantam tanah. Sasuke dengan sisa cakranya bangkit perlahan dan melompat kembali keatas dahan pohon diseberang Gaara.

Sementara Gaara masih memandangi tangannya yang terdapat cairan merah akibat serangan Sasuke. Ia menatap heran cairan yang ada ditangannya. Seketika matanya bergetar lalu memandang marah kearah Sasuke yang terenggah-enggah mengatur nafasnya.

"KAU AKAN MATI UCHIHAAA" geram Gaara.

Ia akan melesat kearah Sasuke dengan mengatahkan tangan pasirnya. Namun hal itu masih dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke sehingga hanya membuat pohon tempat berpijaknya hancur.

'Cih sial cakraku semakin menipis.' batin Sasuke sambil melompat menjauhi Gaara. Saat mendarat ia langsung memegang pundaknya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. 'Sial segel ini sangat merepotkan.' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Dari kepulan asap Gaara kembali menerjang kearah Sasuke sambil mengayunkan tangan pasir miliknya. Sasuke dengan sigap menghindar ia lalu mengambil beberapa kunai dari kantong ninjanya. Lalu melemparkannya kearah Gaara, hal tersebut tak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap Gaara. Ia menjadikan tangan pasir miliknya sebagai perisai untuk menahan kunai yang dilempar Sasuke.

"Aku kembalikan padamu." ujar Gaara dengan nada suara berat.

Kunai-kunai yang tadi menancap ditangan pasir milik Gaara. Perlahan terhisap dan dengan cepat ia melontarkannya kembali kearah Sasuke. Kunai tersebut melesay dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke tempat Sasuke berpijak. Sasuke tak tinggal diam ia lalu melompat menjauh dari tempat semula. Namun sayang kunai tersebut terlalu kaut sehingga membuat tempat berpijak Sasuke tadi hancur.

Sasuje reflek menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan wajahnya. Kunai-kunai tersebut dengan mulus mengenai tubuh Sasuke yang tak lama berubah menjadi sebongkah batang kayu.

"Cih kawarimi.. Apa kau terus akan bersembunyi sebagai pengecut ? Kau memang tidak pantas jadi mangsaku. Kau bahkan lebih lemah dari si Uzumaki itu. Larilah Uchiha ! Larilah seperti pengecut." ujar Gaara dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Perkataan Gaara membuat Ia teringat kembali dengan kata-kata seseorang yang membuat ia harus merasakan kesepian. Seseorang yang sempat ia puja dan kagumi. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan Sharingan miliknya.

Ia kembali membuat chidori, dan tak mengindahkan ucapan Kakashi yang mengatakan tentang batas penggunaan chidori. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah membungkam mulut monster itu. Ia lalu keluar dari persembunyainnya dan melompat kearah Gaara.

Gaara yang melihat itu menyeringai senag dan kemudian melompat kearah Sasuke. Mereka saling beradu serangan diudara hingga hanya menyisahkan after image. Mereka saling membelakangi terlihat Sasuke terjatuh lebih dulu. Dan kemudian disusul Gaara dengan tangan pasirnya yang hancur. Terlihat ditmpat Sasuke ia terbaring dengan tanda kutukan memenuhi tubuhnya dan ada sedikit luka dibahunya.

Namun itu belum berakhir Gaara dengan cepat membentuk kembali tangan pasir. Namun kali ini ditangan satunya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan seringai dibibirnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia langsung melesat mencoba menerkam Sasuke.

"MATI KAU UCHIHA"

 **'Dhuakk' 'Wush' 'Blarrr'**

Belum sempat Gaara menjangkau Sasuke. Ia harus terlebih dahulu menerima tendangan yang mengakibatkan dirinya menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras.

"Yare.. Yare.. Maaf menggangu kesenanganmu, Sabaku." ujar sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Gaara bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu memendang Naruto dengan senyum psyconya. "HAHAHAHA.. Akhirnya kau keluar juga Uzumaki. Aku sudah lelah bermain-main dengan Uchiha kecil itu." seru Gaara yang langsung melompat keatas pohon diseberang Naruto.

"Huh jadi kau menungguku ? Maa.. Maa.. Maaf kalau begitu kau tau Uchiha kecil ini sedikit keras kepala. Tapi, yah sepertinya dia lumayan bisa melukaimu." ujar Naruto.

 **'Wush' 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

Naruto melirik sekilas pada orang-orang yang datang. Meskipun ia sudah tau siapa yang datang karena dia sudah meraskan cakra mereka.

"Sasuke-kun !" seru Sakura yang baru datang bersama dengan pakun dan Shikamaru.

"Haruno cepat bawa Uchiha itu pergi. Dan kau Shikamaru bawa juga gadis berambut pirang disana menjauh dari sini." titah Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Huh merepotkan. Kau sendiri bagaimana ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku akan bermain sebentar dengan rakun itu." ujar Naruto dengan sebuah serinagi diwajahnya.

"Hm baiklah. Tapi pastikan kau selamat." balas Shikamaru.

"Hahaha seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dia bukan aku." ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu ayo Sakura." ajak Shikamaru yang langsung menghampiri Temari dan membawanya pergi.

Setelah merasa semua sudah menjauh Naruto kembali menatap Gaara dengan datar. Ia sedikit melakukan peregangan untuk melemaskan ototnya.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai Sabaku. ?" ujar Naruto seraya menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TbC.**

 **Yo.. Maaf semua updatenya lama karena yah tau sendirikan habis hari apa. Dan lagi saya harus kerja dan seya ngerjai ini juga disela-sela pekerjaan saya. Jadi mohon maaf jika chap ini kurang memuaskan. Saya harap kritik dan saran dari reader sekalian agar bisa memperbaiki chap depan.**

 **Waktunya membals reveiw. Kalau kepanjangan skip aja.**

 **Name idiot : wah terima kasih udah susah-susah nyari. Untuk masalh pair akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.**

 **Antoni Yamada : pairnya akan muncul sendiri tapi kemungkinan itu di bagian Shippuden.**

 **Guest : iya makasih reviewnya.**

 **AiKeane : iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **.980 : wah iya maaf kalau mengecekan fightnya.**

 **Akbar724 : pair akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.**

 **juubi no yami : wah terima kasih pujiannya yah saya akui memang begitu kenyataannya saya juga tidak ingin merubahnya chap awal karena buat pelajaran saya kedepannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya.**

 **Tomy G7 : iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **asd : iya makasih reviewnya.**

 **Muhammad2611 : tergantung penilaian author saja.**

 **alam namikaze : maaf jika terlalu over ini hanya untuk kepentingan cerita saja.**

 **shinobigila : itu diatas.**

 **DAMARWULAN : sifatnya tetep sama tapi mungkin ada sedikit perubahan.**

 **Ibiki Guru BP : iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi : iya terima kasih reviewnya.**

 **si ganteng indo : kalau masalah lemon saya ngak bisa jamin karena saya juga belum berpengalaman membuat hal yang demikian. Meskipun banyak fantasy liar author yang ingin disalurkan :v**

 **Dx23 : penyerangannya sama kyak Canon saya buat sekarang karena saya udah ada rencana kedepannya. Maaf kalau terlalu over karena ini juga untuk kepentingan jalannya cerita. Untuk masalah kekuatan saya ras lebih baik reader sendiri yang menentukkan sejauh mana.**

 **Masalah orochimaru itu murni karena memanfaatkan kelengahan orochimaru. Dan untuk sasuke tetep seperti canon meski ada beberapa perbedaan.**

 **Grand560 : untuk masalah kyuubi dia belum bisa. Kalau sensorik mungkin hanya sekitar 500 meter untuk sekarang.**

 **vira-hime : terimakasih atas review dan dukungannya.**

 **Maaf jika ada miss Typo karena saya juga tidak bisa menghindari hal tersebut. Jadi mohon pengeriannya.**

 **Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Change's the World**

 **Disclaimer : Massashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : adventure & romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru , Mainstrem..Etc**

 **Summary : Dia yang ingatannya perlahan mulai kembali akan merubah sebuah takdir yang digariskan untuknya./"Oh Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Biju terkuat ingin membantuku../"Khukhukhu Kau sungguh menarik bocah"**

.

.

.

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : jika ada kesamaan jutsu atau jalannya cerita mohon maaf karena memang ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang pernah saya baca**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Blaarrr..' 'Kraak' 'Bumm'**

"Apa hanya itu yang kau bisa Sabaku. ?" remeh Naruto.

Sementara Gaara hanya menggeram tak suka dari balik kepulan asap akibat serangannya yang hanya mengenai pohon. Dari kepulan asap Gaara melompat kembali mencoba menerjang Naruto.

 **'Blaarr..' 'Kraak' 'Bumm'**

Namun lagi-lagi serangan Gaara hanya mengenai pohon tempat Naruto berpijak. Karena sebelum Gaara menyerangnya Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar.

"Grr.. Berhentilah menghindar seperti pengecut, dan lawanlah aku Uzumaki."

"Oh ayolah jangan menghina orang lain. Kau itu lemah, bahkan menyentuhku saja kau tak bisa." ujar Naruto memprovokasi Gaara.

"Sialan kau.."

 **"Suna Shuriken."**

Gaara mengayunkan lengan pasirnya dan menciptakan beberapa shuriken dari pasir. Shuriken tersebut langsung melesat menuju kearah Naruto. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto tak tinggal diam ia dengan cepat merangkai handseal.

 **"Suiton : Sujinheki"**

Naruto lalu menyemburkan air dan membentuk dinding air menghalau shuriken pasir milik Gaara. Kemudian Naruto kembali membuat handseal ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

 **"Katon : Sanryuuhuashin no Jutsu"**

Tiga naga api disemburkan oleh Naruto kearah Gaara. Gaara yang tak siap akan serangan Naruto terkena dengan telak jutsu api milik Naruto.

"Arkhh... Panas! Panas! PANAAASSS!" jerit Gaara saat terkena serangan Naruto.

Setelah api menghilang nampak tubuh Gaara yang sedang tertelungkup sedikit gosong terkena api. Pasir yang menyelimutinya kini tinggal yang ada diwajahnya saja. Perlahan namun pasti Gaara bangkit dan luka-lukannya berangsur-angsur sembuh.

"Grr.. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Uzumaki." geram Gaara. Tubuhnya kembali perlahan kembali diselimuti pasir. Kini pasir tersebut menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Gaara kecuali kaki dan membentuk mini Shukaku.

"Kau akan Mati Uzumaki." ujar Gaara dengan nada suara yang mulai berat.

"Benarkah ? Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan terkapar ditanah nanti Sabaku." ujar Naruto. Ia kemudian membuat sebuah handseal jutsu andalannya.

 **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu."**

 **'Boft' 'Boft'** **'Boft' 'Boft' 'Boft' 'Boft'**

Kemudian muncul dua puluh bunshin milik Naruto, disekitar Naruto asli. Ia lalu menoleh kearah para bunshinnya lalu mengangguk. Mereka lalu mulai melancarkan serangan kepada Gaara dengan menggunakan taijutsu dan kecepatan yang serata Lee.

 **'Bukh' 'Dhuak' 'Bukh' 'Dhuak'**

Gaara menjadi bulan-bulanan Naruto dan bunshinnya, ia sama sekali tak bisa membalas karena tak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto. Sesekali ia membalas serangan Naruto dengan kibasan lengan pasir miliknya. Namun yang ia kenai hanya bunsinnya saja. Gaara yang mulai geram mulai merapal handseal lalu ia menggembungkan perutnya.

 **"Fuuton : Mugen Sajin Daitoppa."**

Gaara menyemburkan peluru angin bercampur pasir dan mengarahkannya memutar 360° untuk mengenai Naruto beserta para bunshinnya.

 **'Brakkk' 'Brakk' 'Brakk'** **'Boft' 'Boft' 'Boft' 'Boft'**

Suara pohon tumbang disertai suara bunshin Naruto yang menghilang terkena jutsu milik Gaara. Melihat hal tersebut Gaara tertawa bak psikopat.

"Hahahaha.. Mati kau Uzumaki"

Tanpa disadari Gaara, Naruto yang asli sudah ada dibawah pohon yang ia tempati. Mata Naruto telah berganti dengan mata kuning dengan garis horizontal khas katak. Dengan warna orange dikelopak matanya. Ia langsung melompat keatas dan meninju wajah Gaara.

 **'Bukhh' 'Wushh' 'Blarrr'**

"Terlalu cepat untuk puas Sabaku." ujar Naruto yang sudah memasukki sage mode miliknya.

"Gah sialan kau Uzumaki." geram Gaara yang mulai bangkit. Nampak wajah pasir mini Shukaku miliknya yang tinggal setengah akibat pukulan berlapis senjutsu dari Naruto. Namun tak butuh waktu lama pasir-pasir mulai membentuk wajah Shukaku kembali.

"Hm apa sebegitu sukanya dirimu dengan wajah menjijikkan itu, hingga kau buat lagi, he Sabaku ?" ujar Naruto.

Gaara tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto ia lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya seakan-akan membuat sebuah handseal. Tak berselang lama pasir-pasir disekitar Gaara dan area tersebut mulai berkumpul dan menyelimuti Gaara. Selang beberapa detik pasir-pasir tersebut sudah membentuk wujud sempurna Shukaku.

"Kau berhasil memaksaku mengunakan wujud ini. Sebagai hadiah aku akan membunuhmu. Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Gaara yang berada dalam wujud Shukaku.

Gaara lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah Naruto. Pasir mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan kemudian membentuk bola.

"Dengan begini kau berakhir.." Gumam Gaara yang perlahan mengepalkan tangan Shukaku.

 **"Sabaku Soso" 'Bummm'**

Bola pasir yang menyelimuti Naruto meledak sesaat setelah Gaara menggumamkan nama jutsunya.

"Hahaha.. Mati! Mati kau Uzumaki." ujar Gaara seraya tertawa ala psyco.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" 'Boft'**

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi pendengaran Gaara, ia lalu menoleh kebelakang. Dan nampaklah sebuah kepulan asap besar menyelimuti disana, setelah asap menipis nampak Naruto yang sedang berdiri diatas seekor katak raksasa. Katak tersebut berwarna merah gelap dengan menggunakan haori berwarna biru gelap dengan aksen putih. Sebuah bekas luka nampak melintang di mata kirinya. Dimulut katak tersebut nampak sebuah pipa rokok besar, dan juga sebuah tanto yang terselip pada kain obi berwarna putih.

 **"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, gaki ? Kau tau, kau telah menganggu istirahatku."** ujar katak tersebut.

"Maaf Gama-Oyabun, aku cuma perlu sedikit bantuanmu." ujar Naruto.

"Kau lihat apa yang ada didepan kita" lanjut Naruto seraya menunjuk Shukaku.

 **"Kau gila gaki ? Kau mau aku melawan biju itu ?"** ujar Gamabunta.

"Oh ayolah Oyabun. Masa dengan Kurama yang ekor sembilan kau bisa melawannya, lalu kenapa dengan rakun ekor satu saja kau harus takut. ?" ujar Naruto.

 **"Itu berbeda gaki."**

"Hm baiklah begini saja kau cukup menahannya dan aku akan urus sisanya. Bagaimana ?l" tawar Naruto.

 **"Hm baiklah ayo kita mulai."** seru Gamabunta.

"Yosh.!"

Gaara yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tertawa senang dengan musuh yang dihadapinya. "Hahahaha Menarik! Menarik! Uzumaki Naruto kau telah memberikan aku banyak kesenangan hari ini. Jadi biarlah aku membunuhmu untuk membalasnya." ujar Gaara

"Heh kau berkata seakan-akan bisa melakukannya saja, Sabaku. Ikuzo Oyabun !"

Gamabunta langsung melompat menerjang kearah Gaara yang berada dalam wujud Shukaku dengan tanto miliknya. Melihat hal tersebut Gaara tak tinggal diam, ia memanjangkan tangan pasirnya mencoba menerkam Gamabunta.

 **'Crashh' 'Brughh' 'Jleb**

Tangan pasir milik Gaara terpotong dan jatuh ketanah akibat sabetan tanto milik Gamabunta. Namun akibat serangan tersebut tanto milik Gamabunta juga terpental.

 **'Tak kusangka pasir itu keras sekali.'** batin Gamabunta.

"Menarik sekali! Menarik sekali... Uzumaki Naruto." seru Gaara.

Tak berselang lama muncul sebuah gundukkan pasir diatas kepala Shukaku. Perlahan namun pasti gundukan pasir tersebut membentuk Gaara yang sedang menunduk. Ia lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya kemudian menggumamkan sesuati.

 **"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu."**

 **"Ini buruk dia akan mulai melepas kendalinya."** ujar Gamabunta.

Setelah mengunakan jutsu tersebut Gaara langsung tertidur akibat efek jutsu tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti mata Shukaku terbuka dan menampakkan manik emas dengan corak hitam khasnya.

 **"Hahaha.. Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Aku bebas.. BEBAS!"** seru Shukaku girang. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum senang.

 **"Cepat kesini kau! Aku akan membunuhmu"** ujar Shukaku

 **"Kau berisik sekali rakun."** balas Gamabunta.

Shukaku langsung mengibaskan ekornya kearah Gamabunta. Akan tetapi sebelum ekor tersebut mengenai target, lawannya terlebih dahulu melompat keatas. Shukaku yang melihat hal tersebut tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

 **"Fuuton : Rekundan"** seru Shukaku seraya memukul perutnya sendiri

Sebuah peluru angin besar melesat kearah Gamabunta yang sedang melompat. Gamabunta yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, ia lalu merangkai segel sederhana.

 **"Suiton : Teppoudama"**

Gamabunta menyemburkan bola air untuk menghalau peluru bola angin dari Shukaku. Kedua jutsu beradu dan menghasilkan hujan diarea sekitar pertarungan. Saat Gamabunta baru mendarat Shukaku langsung menyerangnya dengan bola angin beruntun miliknya. Namun Gamabunta dengan gesit menghindari serangan Shukaku. Dan sesekali membalas serangan Shukaku.

"Oyabun tolong semburkan minyak, kita akan panggang rakun itu." ujar Naruto.

 **"Baiklah bocah."** kemudian Naruto membuat sebuah handseal, sedangkan Gamabunta menggembungkan mulutnya.

 **"Katon : Gamayuendan"** seru Gamabunta dan Naruto bersamaan. Sebuah semburan api besar dengan cepat mengarah kearah Shukaku. Sementara Shukaku yang tak mau terpanggang langsung membentuk prisai dari pasir.

 **'Bummm'**

Api dan pasir beradu menyebabkan asap tipis menyelimuti Gaara dan Shukakhu. Tak mau menunggu asap menipis Naruto langsung menyuruh Gamabunta melesat kearah Shukaku.

"Oyabun beri aku air." pinta Naruto. Gamabunta langsung menyemburkan air yang dari mulutnya. Melihat Gamabunta sudah mengeluarkan air Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

 **"Suiton : Suishoha"**

Air yang dikeluarkan Gamabunta membentuk pusaran air besar yang mengelilingi Naruto dan Gamabunta. Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah Shukaku hal tersebut membuat pusaran air tersebut menjadi ombak besar dan menerjang Shukaku.

 **'Buummmm'**

Suara debumam terdengar akibat ombak raksasa yang diciptakan Naruto menghantam Shukakhu. Setelah air mereda nampak Shukaku terseret beberapa meter dengan kondisi kurang baik akibat terjangan ombak. Pasir yang membentuk tubuhnya menjadi lembab dan membuat Shukaku susah bergerak.

 **"Grrr Sialan kau bocah tengik."** geram Shukakhu.

"Ini kesempatan kita Ikuzo Oyabun!" ujar Naruto.

Gamabunta langsung melompat kearah Shukakhu yang kesulitan bergerak. Sesampainya didepan Shukaku, Gamabunta langsung mengunci pergerakkan Shukaku. Sementara Naruto langsung melompat menerjang Gaara.

"Terima ini dan lihatlah kenyataan." ujar Naruto seraya mengayunkan tinju kearah wajah Gaara.

 **'Bukhh'**

 **"Arkh Sialan kau bocah padahal aku baru saja bebas."** geram Shukakhu sebelum menghilang.

Gaara perlahan membuka matanya dan dapat ia lihat Naruto tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mereka berdua masih berada diatas kepala Shukakhu yang sekarang tak lebih dari tumpukkan pasir. Gaara memandang tajam kearah Naruto, sementara yang dipandang hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Guh.. Sialan! Kau membuatku muak akan ku bunuh kau Uzumaki Naruto." geram Gaara. Ia lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

 **"Sabaku Kyu"**

Pasir dari berbagai arah mencoba menerjang Naruto. Naruto yang hendak melompat menghindar kakinya sudah terlebih dahulu dililit oleh pasir yang dipijaknya.

Pasir-pasir yang mengarah kearah Naruto langsung membungkus Naruto. Gaara yang melihat hal itu menyeringai senang ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya seolah mengenggam sesuatu.

 **"Sabaku Soso" 'Bummm'**

Pasir yang menyelimuti Naruto meledak seketika, Gaara langsung tertawa bak psyco saat mengetahui ia berhasil membunuh Naruto.

"Hahaha Akhirnya! Akhirnya kau ma-"

 **'Dhukk'**

"Tidurlah sebentar aku sudah muak mendengarmu." ujar Naruto yang berada dibelakang Gaara. Ia tadi memberikan sebuah genjutsu sederhana pada Gaara untuk membuat Gaara lengah dan melumpuhkannya.

 **'Kratak.. Kratak.. Kratak.. Crasshhh..'**

Replika Shukaku yang dinaiki Naruto dan Gaara perlahan-lahan hancur dan kembali menjadi serpihan pasir. Naruto dengan sigap membawa tubuh Gaara dengan menggunakan shushin agar tak jatuh ketanah.

 **'Tap!'**

Naruto yang sedang mebopong Gaara mendarat tak jauh dari area pertempuran. Ia kemudian membaringkan Gaara dan menyenderkan kesebuah pohon yang tak jauh darinya.

 **"Hoy gaki aku kembali dulu, karena aku sudah sampai batasku."** ujar Gamabunta.

"Hai arigato Gama-Oyabun." balas Naruto

 **'Boft'**

"Huh akhirnya selesai ju-"

 **'Deg'**

"Bunshinku menghilang.. Gawat Karin!" ujar Naruto saat merasakan ingatan dari Chi bunshinnya yang ia tugaskan menjaga Karin diapartemennya.

Naruto lalu membuat sebuah bunshin untuk menjaga Gaara. Sedangkan ia langsung melesat kembali kekonoha untuk memeriksa keadaan Karin. 'Bertahanlah Karin.'

.

.

.

 **Sesaat sebelumnya..**

Diapartemen Naruto kini tengah terjadi pertarungan antara Chi bunshin Naruto melawan beberapa ninja Oto. Karin yang ketakutan berdiri dibelakang Chi bunshin Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa salah satu diantara ninja Oto tersebut ada seorang yang memiliki tanda kutukan dari Orochimaru.

Chi Bunshin Naruto yang melihat Karin ketekutan berusaha menenangkan. "Tenanglah selama aku masih ada, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu." ujar Naruto.

"Ho.. Manis sekali bocah! Sebaiknya turuti saja perintah kami dan serahkan gadis merah itu pada kami. Maka kami akan membiarkan kau tetap hidup." ujar seorang ninja Oto.

"Sedikit saja kalian menyentuhnya maka akan aku pastikan nyawa kalian terpisah dari tubuh kalian." gertak Naruto

"Cih nyalimu besar juga bocah. Kalau begitu kami tidak akan segan-segan." para ninja Oto langsung menyerang bunshin Naruto dan meninggalkan satu orang dibelakang.

"Bodoh" gumam bunshin Naruto. Ia lalu mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

 **"Kai."**

Ninja-ninja Oto yang berlari menuju Naruto seketika beehenti bergerak. Aksara-aksara fuin mulai menjalar tubuh para ninja Oto tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami bocah. ?" bentak salah satu ninja Oto.

"Haruskah aku menjawab ?" ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Ia lalu merapalkan sebuah handseal.

 **"Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu."**

 **'Crash.. Crassh.. Crash.. Brukk.. Brukk.. Brukk'**

Jutsu pisau angin yang dibuat Naruto sukses memenggal kepala para ninja Oto yang sudah tak bisa bergerak.

"Huh tak ku sangka akan semu-"

 **'Jleb'**

"Ohokk.." darah segar keluar dari mulut Chi bunshin Naruto. Karin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat menutup mulutnya seraya butiran-butiran bening keluar dari mkeduan matanya.

"Kau lengah bocah." ujar Ninja Oto yang sedari tadi diam. Ia memegang sebuah senjata menyerupai pedang yang terbuat dari tulang. Senjata tersebut tepat menusuk jantung Chi bunshin Naruto.

"Si-sialan kau" gumam Chi bunshin Naruto sebelum menghilang menjadi ceceran darah.

"Hm tak kusangka dia hebat juga meski hanya sebuah bunshin." ujar ninja tersebut lalu ia menoleh kearah Karin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kau ikut aku ! Ini perintah dari Orochimaru-sama." titah Ninja Oto tersebut. Karin dengan terpaksa mengikuti orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Setibanya Naruto diapartemennya, ia tak mendapati keberadaan Karin. Ia hanya mendapati mayat-mayat ninja Oto yang dibunuh oleh Chi bunshinnya. Ia lalu memfokuskan cakranya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Karin. Namun hasil yang didapat Naruto adalah nihil karena ninja Oto dan Karin sudah berada diarea sensornya.

"Cih sial aku terlambat." ujar Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

 **.**

 **Gaara side**

Gaara perlahan membuka matanya, ia merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Ia lalu mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tak usah dipaksakan. Cakramu belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Gaara menoleh kearah asal suara yang ada disampingnya. Ia lalu bergeser menjauh dari Naruto atau lebih tepatnya bunshin Naruto.

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang mengandung sedikit takut

"Tenanglah, aku hanya inginentak Gaara.

"Jika aku ingin berbicara denganmu." jawab bunshin Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Gaara.

"Jangan bercanda." b membunuhmu sudah aku lakukan dari tadi." ujar Naruto seraya menatap Gaara.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

"Sesuatu yang ada dalam dirimu." ujar Naruto denga serius. Dapat dilihat wajah Gaara kembali menampilkan mimik takut. Melihat hal itu Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha."

"?"

"Lihat wajahmu itu kau betapa lucunya wajah datarmu itu saat ketekutan." ujar Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

"Urusai. Kau mempermainkanku." geram Gaara.

"Santai saja aku cuma bercanda. Aku mengerti yang kau rasakan" ujar Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Dibenci, dijauhi, dihina, tidak punya teman bahkan coba untuk dibunuh. Aku tau semua yang kau rasakan karena kau juga mengalaminya. Tapi yah harus aku akui kau sedikit lebih beruntung dariku karena kau masih mempunyai saudara." ujar Naruto seraya memendang langit.

"Aku tak faham apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Singkatnya kita sama, aku dan kau mengalami hal yang sama sebagai jinchuriki." balas Naruto. Gaara hanya terdiam menelaah perkataan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi karena saudaramu sudah datang." ujar Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu !" seru Gaara. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Gaara. "Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu." lanjut Gaara.

Naruto membalikkan badannya lalu berkata. "Pertemanan sesama jinchuriki ya. Tidak buruk ! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Teman." ujar Bunshin Naruto lalu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Teman ya." gumam Gaara.

Tak lama berselang datang Kankuro dan temari menghampiri Gaara yang masih duduk bersandar dipohon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara ?" tanya Temari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita kembali ke suna." ujar Gaara. Hal tersebut membuat Temari dan Kankuro terkejut karena baru pertama Gaara membalas pertanyaan mereka dengan baik.

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa. Kurasa kepalamu sedikit terbentur seprtinya." ujar Kankuro memastikan.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya aku masih belum dapat berjalan. Jadi bisakah kalian membopongku." balas Gaara.

Kembali Temari dan Kankuro dibuat terkejut dengan penuturan Gaara. Namun mereka tak mau ambil pusing karena memang sekarang keadaan di Konoha sedang berbalik jadi sebisa mungkin mereka harus mundur.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Suasana diKonoha sedang berkabung akibat meninggalnya sang Hokage dalam invasi yang dilakukan oleh Oto-Suna. Suasana pamakaman sang Kami no Shinobi berlangsung hikmat, langitpun ikut menangis dengan kematian sang Hokage. Semua warga bersedih akibat peristiwa tersebut.

Dua hari berlalu warga Konoha mulai berbenah membangun kembali rumah-rumah mereka yang rusak akibat invasi. Hubungan dengan Suna belum membaik akibat kejadian ini.

Disebuah ruang rapat duduk beberapa tetua dan para ketua klan dan tak lupa daimyo negara api juga turut hadir. Mereka sedang membahas kursi Hokage yang kosong pasca gugurnya Sandaime hokage.

Para tetua dan ketua klan beserta daimyo sepakat menunjuk Jiraya untuk menjadi Godaime hokage. Dengan pertimbangan ia adalah salah satu legenda Sannin konoha, dan murid dari Sandaime dan guru dari Yondaime.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan bahwa yang akan menjabat sebagai Godaime hokage adalah Ji-" "Aku menolak." ucapan daimyo terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Jiraya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa maksudmu Jiraya. Selain kau tak ada lagi yang pantas memegang jabatan ini." ujar Homura salah satu tetua Konoha.

"Ada satu orang lagi." jawab Jiraya.

"Siapa ?" tanya Koharu.

"Tsunade-hime dia juga Sannin sepertiku dan menurutku dia lebih pantas memegang jabatan ini." ujar Jiraya.

"Tapi Tsunade tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Dan hal tersebut membuat kau jadi calon tunggal." balas Koharu.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"Kau tau desa sedang dalam masa rawan. Kita tak bisa menunggu lagi Jiraya." keukuh Homura.

"Beri aku 2 minggu. Dan akan aku bawa dia kembali kedesa, jika aku gagal aku akan menerima jabatan ini, bagaimana ?" tawar Jiraya. Mereka semua yang ada disitu berdiskusi mengenai opsi yang diberikan oleh Jiraya.

"Baiklah kami terima tawaranmu. Apa kau akan pergi sendiri. ?"

"Tidak aku akan mengajak muridku. Uzumaki Naruto." balas Jiraya.

"Kau ingin membawa bocah itu. Kau tahu sendiri statusnya sebagai Jinchuriki sangat sentral bagi Konoha." balas Danzo yang dari tadi diam.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku. Danzo?" tanya Jiraya.

"Hm tidak masalah jika selama dia bersamamu kami tidak akan khawatir. Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ?" balas Koharu menegahi.

"Besok pagi. Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi aku pamit untuk memberi tahu Naruto." ujar Jiraya.

"Ya silahkan."

.

.

.

Di apartemen milik Naruto, kini Naruto sedang duduk merenung dengan kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami belakangan ini. Dan yang paling membuat ia terpuruk adalah meninggalnya seseorang yang telah ia anggap kakek sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan gaki. ?" tanya seseorang dari arah jendela apartemen Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa Ero-sennin, dan ada apa kau menemuiku." ujar Naruto.

"Hm begitukah caramu berbicara dengan guru sekaligus ayah angkatmu. Naruto." ujar orang yang dipanggil Ero-sennin yang tak lain adalah Jiraya.

"Huh.. Sudahlah tidak usah basa-basi cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan." balas Naruto dengan ketus. Yah sekarang memang suasana hatinya sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Kau akan ikut aku keluar desa untuk mencari hokage selanjutnya. Masalah tetua tak usah difikirkan karena aku sedah mendapatkan ijin agar kau bisa ikut denganmu." terang Jiraya.

"Kenapa harus mencari orang lain sedangkan kau sendiri sudah lebih dari layak untuk mengambil posisi itu." ujar Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan aku ini tidak cocok untuk hal seperti itu. Aku lebih suka menjadi mata-mata dan mengelilingi dunia." balas Jiraya.

"Huh pasti karena novel nistamu itu." dengus Naruto.

"Hoy apa maksudmu ? Kau itu masih kecil jadi tidak akan mengerti karya seni yang sebenarnya." balas Jiraya.

"Ya ya.. Kau dan buku nistamu. Jadi siapa yang akan kita cari ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan mencari Tsunade."

"Hm jadi dia yang akan jadi hokage. Kapan kita akan berangkat ?"

"Besok jadi bersiap-siaplah" ujar Jiraya lalu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Dasar Ero-sennin." gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya..**

Kini Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk mencari keberadaan calon hokage yang entah dimana dia. Naruto dengan tenang berjalan menuju kearah gerbang desa, ia mengacuhkan setiap penduduk yang memandangnya dengan benci. Hal tersebut sudah biasa Naruto alami jadi ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya.

Sesampainya digerbang desa ia dapat melihat gurunya sedang berbincang dengan beberapa tetua desa. Naruto dengan santai mendatangi mereka yang sudah menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kau terlambat gaki." ujar Jiraya.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Karena kemarin kau hanya bilang besok meskipun aku datang jam 11 malam. Aku tidak terlambat karena itu juga termasuk dalam cakupan waktu yang kita sepakati."balas Naruto santai.

Alis Jiraya berkedut apa-apan muridnya ini. Apa dia tidak tahu sekarang ada siapa diantara mereka. Apa memang dia sengaja menjatuhkan harga diri gurunya.

"Hah terserah kau saja kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Jiraya.

"Hm".

Setelah berpamitan dengan tetua yang menyempatkan diri mengantar. Mereka langsung pergi ke desa-desa yang kemungkinan disinggahi oleh Tsunade.

"Jadi kemana tujuan pertama kita ?" Tanya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Kita akan ke Kirigakure terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa tak langsung ke Tanzaku Gai. Bukankah kemungkinan besar Tsunade Baa-chan ada di sana. Mengingat kebiasaan buruknya." Ujar Naruto. Lalu ia menyipitkan matanya melihat Jiraya yang sedang tersenyum canggung.

"Kuharap apa yang aku pikirkan tidak benar." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ahaha kau tau saja gaki." Ujar Jiraya dengan tawa canggung.

Naruto hanya mendesah mengetahui apa yang sedang difikirkan guru mesumnya ini. "Hah baiklah aku juga ingin menemui seseorang di Kiri." Ujar Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului Jiraya.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama beberapa hari Naruto dan Jiraya telah sampai di desa Kirigakure. Mereka dihadang oleh penjaga gerbang guna mengikuti prosedur yang berlaku untuk memasuki desa Kiri. Setelah melakukan administrasi mereka langsung mencari apartemen untuk tempat mereka menginap.

Setelah mendapatkan apartemen mereka langsung beristirahat. Karena selama perjalanan mereka tak berhenti dan terus berjalan.

Naruto terbangun saat hari memasuki senja, ia terbangun karena rasa lapar yang menderanya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Setelah keluar kamar mandi ia masih mendapati sang guru yang sudah tidak ada. 'mungkin dia melakukan kebiasaannya.' batin Naruto.

Ia lalu pergi berjalan mengelilingi desa untuk mencari makan. Namun, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan orang yang ia kenal. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Yo hisashiburi ne Haku-chan." Sapa Naruto.

"Eh.. Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini. ?" Tanya Haku.

"Hm begitukah sikapmu saat lama tak bertemu denganku." Balas Naruto dengan nada ngambek.

"Bu-bukan begitu aku kan hanya bertanya." Ujar Haku.

"Hm aku hanya singgah sebentar disini. Dan sekaligus menemuimu, tapi kau malah bersikap seperti itu." Ujar Naruto.

"Eh menemuimu memangnya ada apa. ?"

"Hm sebaiknya kita bicarakan itu sambil makan karena aku sedang lapar. Apa kau bisa memberiku refrensi untuk makanan enak yang ada di Kiri." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku." Ujar Haku seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah makan disebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di Kiri mereka berbincang-bincang menmbicarakan masing-masing. Naruto dengan seksama mendengarkan Haku yang sedang bercerita perihal perang saudara yang dimenangkan oleh pihak relibion. Sedangkan Naruto juga menceritakan ujian chunnin yang ia ikuti yang berakhir dengan invasi Suna-Oto. Dan tak lupa ia mengatakan tujuan mereka berkelana dan singgah di desa Kiri.

"Jadi kau kemari bersama dengan salah satu Sannin dari Konoha." Ujar Haku yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang ?"

"Hm lebih baik kau tak usah tahu dimana dia karena ku yakin dia sedang melakukan penelitian untuk buku nistanya." Ujar Naruto yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak mengerti dari Haku.

Tak lama berselang muncul seseorang berbadan kekar membawa pedang besar di punggungnya. Orang tersebut memakai rompi khas Jounin Kiri dengan hitai ate yang diikat agak miring dikenalnya. Wajahnya dililit perban sehingga hanya menampakkan matanya saja.

"Oh kau disini rupanya Haku. Dan kau bocah apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Ujar orang tersebut.

"Begitukah caramu menyapa orang yang lama tidak berjumpa Zabuza-san" ujar Naruto.

"Keh kau semakin arogan saja gaki." Balas orang bernama Zabuza tersebut.

"Hm benarkah aku bahkan tidak merasa demikian." Balas Naruto.

"Sudah sudah hentikan perdebatan kalian. Jadi ada apa Zabuza-sama sampai anda mencariku ?" Tanya Haku.

"Kita dipanggil oleh Mizukage-sama untuk menghadap." Jelas Zabuza.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu. Apa tak apa aku tinggal." Tanya Haku pada Naruto.

"Tak masalah lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga akan melanjutkan perjalananku." balas Naruto.

"Begitukah ? Hm baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ujar Haku. MN

"Pasti" balas Naruto singkat.

Setelah kepergian Zabuza dan Haku, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen yang mereka sewa. Karena dirinya yakin bahwa sang Petapa genit akan segera kembali dan mengajaknya pergi. Dan benar saja belum ada lima menit Naruto sampai di apartemennya Jiraya sudah muncul dan mengajaknya bergegas untuk pergi.

'selalu begini tak pernah berubah' batin Naruto.

"Jadi siapa lagi kini yang kau intip. ?" Tanya Naruto dengan bosan seolah sudah hafal dengan kelakuan gurunya.

"Kali ini aku mendapat tangkapan besar gaki." Balas Jiraya dengan senyum mesum andalannya.

"Jangan bilang kau mengintip Mizukage baru itu." Balas Naruto dengan menatap horor Jiraya.

"Wah kau hebat gaki bisa mengetahui pikiranku."

"Kau gila Ero-sennin apa kau mau jadi Kakek panggang akibat lava dari Mizukage." Ujar Naruto seraya menjambak surai pirangnya.

"Maka dari itu kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Balas Jiraya yang sudah memanggul tas dan gulungan besar miliknya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan gurunya ini, mereka kemudian menghilang menggunakan shushin menuju keluar desa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di hutan sebelah barat desa Konoha nampak dua orang yang memakai jubah dengan motif awan merah. Mereka menggunakan caping untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Mereka sedang berjalan ke arah desa Konoha.

"Huh kau tak terlihat senang padahal kau akan melihat desa asalmu." Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang membawa sesuatu seperti pedang besar yang dililit perban di punggungnya.

"Banyak hal yang tak kau mengerti Kisame." Ujar rekannya dengan datar perlahan capingnya terangkat dan menampakkan dua buah mata yang berwarna Semerah darah.

"Iya terserah kau saja Itachi." Balas orang yang bernama Kisame.

(Kejadian selanjutnya seperti canon)

.

.

.

Naruto dan Jiraya yang sudah keluar dari desa Kirigakure melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju Tanzaku Gai. Perjalanan kesana akan menempuh waktu 3 hari dari Kiri jadi mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di hari kedua di sebuah desa yang tak jauh dari Tanzaku Gai.

"Ero-sennin apa tak ada sesuatu yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku lagi." Ujar Naruto membuka suara.

"Hm kurasa aku sudah mengajariku semua yang aku punya. Mungkin besok kita bisa melakukan pengembangan dari jutsu yang telah kau kuasai. Misal seperti rasengan berelemen Katon milikku." Terang Jiraya.

"Hm kedengarannya menarik. Aku akan mencobanya untuk ketiga elemen yang aku miliki." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sementara waktu kau bisa melanjutkan pelajaran fuinjutsu yang ku ajarkan. Sementara aku akan keluar untuk mencari informasi." Ujar Jiraya seraya melangkah menuju pintu apartemen yang mereka sewa.

"Huh bilang saja kau mau mengutip wanita yang sedang mandi di Onsen." Gerutu Naruto.

"Ahaha kau tau saja gaki." Ujar Jiraya langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Jiraya, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat bunshin agar latihannya berjalan lebih maksimal. Setelah membuat lima bunshin Naruto langsung menyuruh para bunshinnya untuk mempelajari fuinjutsu. Sedangkan Naruto yang asli memilih untuk bermeditasi dan bertemu dengan Kurama.

"Yo apa kabar Kurama ?" Sapa Naruto

 **"Cih jangan sok akrab denganku gaki."** Balas Kurama.

"Bukankah kita teman jadi sudah seharunya kita akrab ?"

 **"Aku memberitahu namaku bukan berarti aku mau menjadi temanmu baka-gaki"** balas Kurama.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu mari kita berteman." Ujar Naruto.

 **"Cih aku tak Sudi berteman dengan bocah sepertimu. Dan sebaiknya kau keluar karena kurasa ada yang datang."** Ujar Kurama.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Ujar Naruto lalu keluar dari mainscapenya.

Kurama hanya mendecih tak suka mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun seulas senyuman tercipta di bibir rubahnya. **'kau semakin menarik gaki'**

Setelah Naruto keluar dari mainscapenya, ia merasakan dua orang yang memiliki Cakra lumayan besar sedang menuju apartemen yang ia tempati. Naruto langsung membuat bunshin untuk menggantikan posisinya. Sedangkan dirinya bersiap di suatu tempat untuk menyambut dua orang tersebut.

 **'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'**

Tak lama berselang pintu apartemen Naruto diketuk. Bunshin Naruto dengan santai berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Nampak dua orang yang memakai jubah bermotif awan merah sedang memandang remeh kearahnya.

"Siapa kalian. ?" Tanya Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Dimana dia ?" Ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan datar. orang tersebut mengunakan hitai ate Konoha dengan sebuah goresan melintang ditengahnya. Ia mempunyai rambut reven lurus dengan kerutan diantara mata dan hidungnya.

"Maaf apa yang anda maksud orang yang bersama saya. Kebetulan dia sedang pergi. Ada perlu apa ninja-san." Balas Naruto dengan tenang pasalnya dia tahu siapa yang ada didepannya ini.

Bukan jawaban yang didapat melainkan sebuah hunusan kunai yang bunshin Naruto terima. Pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah orang yang berbicara tadi.

 **'Boft'**

Bunshin Naruto menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Orang tersebut kemudian melirik ke kanan menatap Naruto dengan sepasang mata merah darah miliknya.

"Hah memang susah menipu seorang jenius Uchiha sepertimu Itachi." Ujar Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto serahkan dirimu dan kita akan selesaikan semua ini dengan cepat." Ujar Itachi datar.

"ITACHI.." Seru seseorang dari arah belakang mereka.

Serentak mereka mengalihkan pandangan keasal suara. Dan nampak Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan mata sharingan 2 tomoe miliknya yang telah aktif. Ia lalu melakukan handseal dengan cepat. Dan munculah aliran Cakra membentuk petir ditangan Sasuke.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU." Lanjut Sasuke sambil berlari menuju Itachi. Dinding apartemen tergores cukup dalam akibat Sasuke yang menyeret Chidori miliknya.

'huh bagus sekali Uchiha besar belum aku tangani kini Uchiha kecil juga ikut-ikutan. Lebih baik aku tonton saja reuni keluarga ini.' batin Naruto.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat kearah Itachi dengan Chidori ditangannya. Sementara Itachi hanya memandang datar adijnya yang ingin menyerangnya. Saat jarak mereka menipis Sasuke langsung mengarahkan Chidori miliknya pada Itachi.

 **'Bummm'**

Suara ledakan terjadi didepan kamar apartemen yang Naruto tempati. Asap akibat ledakan menebal menghalangi pandangan mereka. Setelah asap menipis nampak Itachi yang mencengkram tangan Sasuke yang tadi membawa Chidori. Tangan tersebut diarahkan ke tembok di samping mereka hingga membuat tembok tersebut berlubang terkena Chidori Sasuke.

 **'kretek'**

"Arkhhhh.." teriak Sasuke saat pergelangan tangannya dipatahkan oleh Itachi.

"Kau masih sangat lemah untuk membunuhku Sasuke." Ujar Itachi dengan datar. Lalu ia dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan langsung menendangnya sampai menabrak tembok ujung lorong tersebut.

 **'Dhuak.. Brakkk'**

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke berdiri Itachi langsung mengekang leher Sasuke dengan lenganya. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke kembali menabrak tembok. Sudut bibir Sasuke mengeluarkan darah segar akibat luka dalam yang ia terima.

"Kau masih sangat lemah Sasuke. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa membunuhku dengan kekuatannya yang seperti ini. Kau tahu bahkan aku lebih tertarik dengan jinchuriki Kyuubi itu dari pada dirimu yang lemah ini Sasuke." Ujar Itachi.

"Gah a-akn ku-bunuh akh kau hah Itachi." Geram Sasuke yang susah payah bernafas karena lehernya dikekang Itachi.

"Apa kau tidak membantunya. ?' tanya Kisame kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat Itachi menghajar Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus." Tanya balik Naruto

"Bukankah dia tamanmu. ?"

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalah keluarga mereka." Ujar Naruto tenang

"Ho begitukah kalau begitu mari kita berpesta sendiri. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar memenggal kepalamu dengan samehada milikku." Ujar Kisame seraya mengacungkan samehada miliknya.

"Seharusnya kau perhatikan dimana kau berdiri. Muka hiu" ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

Kisame langsung melihat bawahnya dan nampak sebuah ukiran fuin yang ia injak. Ia mencoba untuk beranjak dari lingkaran tersebut. Namun tubuhnya serasa kaku. Ia melirik kearah Naruto yang mengacungkan satu tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Terlambat jika kau berfikir ingin kabur dari fuin pengekangan milikku." Ujar Naruto dengan datar.

"Gah sialan kau bocah." Geram Kisame.

Kembali pada Itachi dan Sasuke setelah pembicaraan yang author rasa tidak berguna. Itachi mengakhirinya dengan membuat Sasuke masuk kedalam dunia Tsukoyomi miliknya. Hal tersebut mengakibatkan Sasuke tak sadarkan diri dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Woy Itachi kalau kau sudah selesai bisakah kau urus bedebah kecil ini." Seru Kisame.

"Hn kenapa bukan kau saja kau kan lebih dekat dengannya." Balas Itachi

"Cih jika aku bisa aku tidak menyuruhmu. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan."

"Hn itu salahmu sendiri." Balas Itachi acuh.

Kisame hanya bisa mengeram dengan perkataan patnernya. Memang apa salahnya menolong patnernya yang super tampan ini. Kan sesama patner harus saling tolong menolong. Pikir nista Kisame.

Dengan tenang Itachi berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terduduk dilantai. Ia mengarahkan pandangan dua mata sharingan miliknya kearah Naruto. Saat jarak diantara mereka menyusahkan dua meter Itachi berhenti lalu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Uzumaki Naruto menyerahlah ! Dan jangan coba untuk melawan." Ujar Itachi dengan datar berusaha mengintimidasi Naruto.

"Hm aku sadar dalam levelku yang sekarang. Aku tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan salah satu dari kalian. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengulur waktu yang cukup untuk menahan kalian." Balas Naruto.

Seketika lorong apartemen tempat mereka berubah menjadi seperti perut katak. Kemudian dari arah belakang Naruto muncul Jiraya yang sedang memanggul perempuan.

"Wah sepertinya kau sedang kesusahan gaki." Ujar Jiraya.

"Huh perempuan itukah yang membuatmu terlambat padahal aku sudah dari tadi mengirim bunshinku." Balas Naruto.

"Hm begitulah kau seperti tak tau aku saja. Jadi apa yang dilakukan Uchiha Itachi dan Hoshigaki Kisame disini." Ujar Jiraya sambil menatap kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

Itachi yang melihat kedatangan Jiraya langsung membebaskan Kisame dari fuin pengekangan Naruto dan berlari pergi menjauh dari mereka. Jiraya yang melihat dua kriminal itu pergi tak membiarkannya. Ia langsung menpelkan tangannya di atas perut katak tersebut.

Namun Itachi dan Kisame berhasil lolos berkat api amaterasu milik Itachi yang mampu membobol dinding perut katak milik Jiraya. Jiraya langsung bergegas ketempat dimana Itachi berhasil lolos. Ia lalu menyegel api hitam amaterasu milik Itachi pada fuin penyimpanan. Ia lalu melangkah menuju kearah Naruto yang tengah mengecek kondisi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, organ dalamnya juga mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Dan terlebih lagi mentalnya hancur akibat terkena genjutsu milik Itachi." Balas Naruto.

"Hm dia harus segera dibawa ke Konoha untuk mendapatkan perawatan." Ujar Jiraya.

"Kau benar. Dan bisakah kau membawanya Guy-sensei." Seru Naruto.

"Wah kau tau rupanya bahwa aku sudah tiba disini." Ujar Guy.

"Hm jadi bisakah kau membawanya untuk kami. Karena kami yakin jika kau yang membawanya dengan semangat masa mudamu pasti akan lebih cepat sampai." Ujar Naruto berusaha mamacing semangat Guy.

"Yosh serahkan saja padaku. Dengan semangat masa mudaku yang bergelora aku akan menjalankan tugas ini." Ujar Guy dengan semangat menggelora.

Jiraya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan Jounin nyentrik didepannya. Sebegitu mudahkan dia dipengaruhi orang lain. Pikir Jiraya.

Guy dengan cepat langsung menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Naruto dan Jiraya. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto, Jraya-sama." ujar Guy seraya mengacungkan jempolnya dan juga menampilkan senyum nice Guy andalannya.

Guy langsung melesat menuju Konoha dengan berlari sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Jiraya yang masih terpaku ditempat.

"Hah sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita karena kurasa akan terjadi banyak hal yang tak terduga nantinya." Ujar Jiraya.

"Yah baiklah."

.

.

.

.

 **TbC**

 **Yo Minna maaf lama updatenya. Hm gimana yah sebenernya mau update seminggu sekali tapi apa daya hp saya malah rusak. Jadi harus beli lagi dan itupun harus nunggu gajian terus nulis lagi. Dan ditambah nyari email dan kata sandi yang aku sendiri lupa namanya. Yah jadinya updatenya super lama. Kok malah jadi curhat ya..**

 **Huh baiklah kita abaikan saja yang diatas. Gimana chap ini hambarkah, menjenuhkan, membosankan, atau malah eneg bacanya. Maaf jika chap ini tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Sebenernya krangkang ceritanya sudah ada tinggal penjabarannya aja tapi karena kesibukan saya jadi nulisnya Hanya pada waktu senggang saja.**

 **Yosh kalau begitu mari kita balas review-nya. Lewati aja kalau kepanjangan.**

 **Laffayete : pairnya belum ada bukankah sudah berulang kali saya katakan pair akan ada waktu arc shippuden dan pastinya akan banyak melibatkan intrik didalamnya.**

 **vira-hime : iya terima kasih review-nya.**

 **Kaito Shiratori : iya terima kasih review-nya.**

 **prince dragon L : maaf lama updatenya**

 **Seneal : iya makasih Review-nya**

 **Death race : masalah pair akan terlihat di arc shippuden.**

 **Amethyst Lavender : wah senang ada yang nunggu fic gaje ini tapi makasih dukungannya.**

 **.980 : iya terima kasih review-nya.**

 **naginagi : iya makasih Review-nya**

 **Antoni Yamada : iya makasih Review-nya**

 **Awhie onnaCrtax : wah saya akan usahakan untuk kedepannya. tapi makasih**

 **Lora 29 Alus : Hem kita lihat aja kedepannya.**

 **asd : hm makasih review-nya**

 **Yury795 : Untuk Harem akan saya pikirkan sarannya. Untuk rinnegan ngak kayaknya. Untuk sembilan biju mungkin akan sama seperti di canon. Musuhnua juga masih sama.**

 **Kurama : pairnya akan ada di arc shippuden karena mengingat Naruto yang masih kecil.**

 **DAMARWULAN : ngak meskipun nantinya ada masalah yang menyinggung perjodohan namun bukan temari.**

 **sasuke fans : untuk masalah itu pasti karena fic ini endingnya tak jauh dari canon.**

 **Hm terima kasih review-nya sekali lagi maaf jika mengecewakan.**

 **See you next chapter.**


End file.
